Noir et Blanc
by The Morrigu
Summary: AU. My Name is Yuki Saint-Clair, I am the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. I am also Harry Potter, the baby who destroyed the Dark Lord 16 years ago. This is the story of the end. Or maybe the beginning? Darkness is coming.
1. Marked for Greatness

**A/N: **This is a revamped version of chapter one, to make it flow better with the rest of the story. Enjoy :)

I hope any questions that any of you had are answered in this chapter, and it should hopefully make the story a lot better.

Overall, this revamp also makes the future chapters (from seven onwards) make a lot more sense.

This chapter was betaed by the amazing **NaiteShyde** who tore through the original revamped version, and made it a lot prettier and better. I think everyone owes her a lot of thank yous :)

**Summary: **AU. My Name is Yuki Saint-Clair, I am the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. I am also Harry Potter, the baby who destroyed the Dark Lord 16 years ago. This is the story of the end. Or maybe the beginning? Darkness is coming.

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter I: Marked for Greatness**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

It was early morning on All Hallow's Day, when a shriek of surprise echoed throughout the manor of the Saint Clair Family. Madam Blanc, the housekeeper, had just opened the main doors to let some fresh air into the foyer, when she happened upon a strange sight. A baby, with a blanket that looked as though it had seen better days. The woman immediately got her wits about her, and her nurturing instinct instantly kicked in. She bent down and picked the child up, embracing it like a mother would. She went inside, so as to keep the child from the cold before it caught something.

The woman's heels clipped against the floor as the manor came alive around her. Walking throughout the corridors of the manor, servants were making last minute checks of the manor, making sure it presentable to the family. A wonderful aroma was wafting through the hall from the kitchen, where the cooks were creating a welcoming breakfast for the family whom would be arriving home that day.

Madam Blanc's eyes narrowed when she saw a cluster of girls up ahead, whom were all standing around giggling about the latest nonsense as usual.

"Girls! They are due within the hour! No time for standing around. Move." She hissed, causing the girls to jump, and then rush off obediently.

Madam Blanc absently smirked to herself; everything had to be perfect. The Master had stated as such when he had left a week ago to visit her Mistress' family, and to bring her Mistress and their daughter back. The two hadn't been to the manor for almost two years, having spent that time with Lady Nariko's family in Japan. This was why everything had to be perfect. Her eyes then drifted to the baby, the one smear on the perfection she was trying to make. She had now reached the drawing rooms and proceeded to unlock the door using her master key. As she entered, the fire immediately came to life and she walked across the room. With a wave of her wand, a cradle was conjured, and lowered the baby into the mass of silk and cotton bedding.

She now took her time to look at this little problem. The baby looked to be between one and two years old, the same age Little Mika was the last time she had seen her. By the blue sleepwear the baby wore, she could make an accurate guess that the child was male, without checking. He had black hair, which was stuck up in every direction. The child's eyes were closed in sleep. She frowned now, and bent down to examine the child closely. Wetting a rag, she wiped it on the child's forehead, cleaning the blood off it; thus revealing a scab in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her eyes widened, as she saw what the implication was.

This child was not ordinary. At all. She frowned to herself, but her musing was interrupted when the tolling of a distant bell was heard. The family had arrived.

* * *

"Kaa-san!" murmured Mika, yawning, as she trudged up steps to the manor. "Why is it morning here?"

"Time difference." Replied Nariko, reaching down and picking up the child. "France is in a different zone to Japan."

"Why?" inquired a curious Mika, as the four year old clung to her mother.

"The Earth spins, and sunrise occurs in Japan much earlier than in France. Thus we have time zones." came the baritone voice of Adrian Saint Clair as he walked behind his wife and child up the stairs.

Mika made a noise of acknowledgement and giggled when they reached the top.

"Do I get to see my room?" she questioned, grinning.

"Soon, little one." Stated Nariko, as the doors opened and Madam Blanc stood waiting for them.

"Welcome home, sir, ma'am." Stated Madam Blanc, curtseying to them both.

"It's good to be back, Gisele." Replied Nariko, embracing the startled woman who towered over Nariko's small stature.

"The Chalet has missed you in your absence, ma'am." Said Blanc, offering the couple a warm smile. Nariko stepped back, frowning at the woman.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

The housekeeper hesitated, before appearing to come to a decision.

"There is something that I think you need to see."

Nariko nodded her head, before turning to a maid.

"Lucile, please show Mika to her room. Arigato." Said Nariko, as Mika moved to follow the maid to her room.

The other servants stood around, curious. Yet, one look from Madam Blanc sent them scattering off to attend their duties around the manor.

"Come, he is in the West Drawing Room." She said, and the Master and Mistress followed her, sharing a puzzled glance as they went.

"He?" questioned Adrian, a slight accent to his voice.

"Oui." Replied the housekeeper, as they turned onto a different corridor. "I found him this morning. Gave me quite the fright, as he was most definitely not what I was expecting to find then I unbolted the main doors this morning."

They eventually turned a corner, exiting the long gallery they were walking down to where the drawing room was located, and the housekeeper opened the doors, leading them in. She gestured to the cradle, and the couple looked over it.

"That's a baby." Stated Nariko plainly, shooting a look to Adrian. "How did a baby get onto this property? The wards prevent all magical travel into the place, and you can't get in here the muggle way without it being authorised by the guards." She frowned to herself, her dark, almost shaped eyes narrowing. She sat down on the chair beside the cradle, casually moving her brightly coloured kimono out of the way.

"You say you found him outside?" probed Adrian, as he sat beside his wife, cane on his knee.

"Oui. Out in the cold, with nothing except the blanket. He still hasn't woken up." announced Madam Blanc nervously.

Nariko frowned, as she bent forwards, ghostly touching the scab.

"This will be a cursed scar. Form due to overexposure to dark magic. To survive such a thing…" Her eyes widened, as they sought out her husband. "A baby marked for greatness. Adrian, I want him."

Such a statement caused her husband to lean back, a faint look of amusement lining his face.

"Why?" stated Adrian. "He could have family out there, worried about him."

"Then why would fate give him to us? A child marked in such a way. We are more capable of helping him walk whatever path he must follow than any other family." Murmured Nariko, as she lifted the child from the cradle, and held him in her arms. He stirred slightly, and opened his eyes tiredly. Emerald green eyes looked out into the world, and Nariko kissed the child on his forehead.

Madam Blanc's breath caught in her throat, as she stared at such a heart-warming scene. The baby was gently rocked back to sleep by Nariko as she hummed a tune under her breath. She turned her pleading eyes to her husband, who was rubbing his temples tiredly.

"You want a son. No, you need a son." Whispered Nariko, her eyes focusing on the baby. "Here is your son."

Adrian nodded his head mutely, before turning to Madam Blanc, who stepped back slightly.

"You do not speak of this to anyone."

The woman nodded her head in accord. Whether she had been ordered to or not, that child would need all the help he could get, especially if he was fated to be something great. She wasn't about to impede him in that, not at all.

"Welcome to the family, Yuki Raidon Saint-Clair." whispered Nariko, as Adrian left the room to prepare the ritual, to make the boy theirs. His.

* * *

Lily Potter clutched the pillow to her chest, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her eyes were rimmed red, from a mixture of distress and lack of sleep. She sat on a bed in the Hospital Wing, her legs pulled in tight to her chest, while she stared at the blank wall in front of her without really seeing it at all.

Her son. Her baby. Gone. Right before her eyes, as the tyrant that was Voldemort entered their home, and did away with the one shining hope in her life. She continued to sob to herself, her sobs quiet, and heart wrenching as they echoed across the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey remained in her office, unsure as to what to do to help the woman. There was only so many calming potions and dreamless sleep potions the body could take, and Lily most certainly couldn't have any more, not in her state. Eventually, Poppy Pomfrey exited her office, and walked over to the woman, and laid a hand on her arm.

"Lily." She murmured soothingly. "Shhh. It will be alright. James and the Headmaster will find him."

Lily's sobs quietened, as a pair of blood shot emerald eyes, identical to that of her son's, gazed at the woman in front of her blankly.

"Why am I still alive?" she whispered, her eyes downcast. "Why was I given the choice to live?"

Poppy's eyes widened, as she sat down on the chair beside the woman, wondering what precisely she meant.

"James is only alive because he hit his head during the duel, knocking himself out." Stated Lily bitterly. "But I was ordered to move out of the way. When I didn't I was forcibly removed from where I stood. Poppy…it was…" She trailed off, her eyes focusing on the pillow, seeing something above and beyond what was really there.

"What happened?" asked Poppy. No one knew what had happened twenty-four hours ago at the Potter Home at Godric's Hollow. The house had blown up, and from the wreckage, an unconscious James and Lily were brought from it. But the body of Harry Potter, the couples' fifteen-month-old son, wasn't in the wreckage. James had immediately left the hospital wing upon reaching consciousness, and was going through the wreckage, searching for their son with the rest of the Order and their friends.

Lily was to remain behind, as she was so distraught about what had happened, about what she had seen. She was the only one with the answers behind what happened in the playroom at their home. She hadn't spoken about it; except stating that she didn't want to sleep, afraid that she would see _him_ again. It had scared her, hurt her on such a level that only mother's can reach. A hurt that only comes around when a mother's child is put into jeopardy.

Another reason for everyone's worry, and treatment for Lily was because she was three months pregnant. Poppy was to keep a close eye on the woman; with the terrible ordeal she had just gone through, chances of a miscarriage had increased dramatically. Losing one child, whether confirmed or not, had already hit her hard. Losing two wasn't something that Poppy dared to think of.

Lily seemed to have pulled herself together while Poppy was lost in her own thoughts, and she began to speak.

"We thought it was Peter at first." She whispered. "He was out Secret-Keeper. But, when he made no move to announce his presence to us, like he always did, we knew something was wrong. I ran upstairs with Harry, and put him in the cot. I knew we couldn't apparate out, or use the portkey. Wards had been erected to prevent me doing that, so I stood in front of his cot to protect him. I could hear fighting downstairs, but I didn't want to think about what was happening. I hoped that James would come upstairs, yelling at me that he was gone. But it never happened. There was this silence, and then I heard footsteps on the stairs. So unlike James'."

She broke off, her eyes were a lot more focused this time, and Poppy spoke to her.

"You don't have to tell me, why not wait for the others to get here…" she began but Lily cut her off.

"No, I need to say this. I need for someone to understand."

Poppy frowned to herself. But let the woman continue.

"The door opened, and there he stood. He came in, and demanded that I move, to let him kill my son. But I begged him, I pleaded, I tried to fire spells at him, but he batted them away with an ease that I am not sure if even the Headmaster could." She whispered, her voice becoming quiet. "He then threw me to one side and turned to Harry. He watched him for a second, before muttering about there being 'one down, one more to go.' Then, he cast the curse."

Poppy's eyes widened, as she stared at Lily in sorrow.

"I am so sorry Lily." She said quietly.

"It didn't work." Announced Lily with equal quietness.

Poppy froze, as she stared at Lily's features in surprise.

"The curse failed? He didn't cast it properly?" questioned Poppy.

"No." replied Lily. "The curse hit Harry. Green light surrounded him, but Harry was still stood up in his cot, watching him. I wasn't the only one surprised. It was like he had absorbed it, or something." Lily trailed off. "Then, it was flung back at _him_, and it hit him head on. It was this that caused the house to blow up. His body just imploded upon itself, while…Harry just…disappeared. The support beams were falling, and he wasn't in his cot. It was like he never existed. Like the curse worked, but in a way which had never been seen before. He's gone, and it was all my fault. If only I had stopped _him_ before he could do that." She began to hyperventilate, but before she could continue, the door to the Infirmary opened, and the search party entered, their faces sombre. James and Sirius led them, with the Headmaster bringing up the rear. Between them, they held two things. The first was a piece of Harry's blanket, which had blood on.

However, the second was tattered robes. Robes which didn't belong to either Lily or James.

"Lils.." began James, as he sat on her other side, holding her hand tightly, and looking between the nurse and his wife with confusion.

"These robes belong to Lord Voldemort." Stated Dumbledore, his eyes focusing on Lily. "The blood on this blanket belongs to your son. Lily, what happened?"

Poppy watched the woman, who seemed to have tuned everyone out. James' gaze was sad, as he enveloped his wife in a hug. Poppy realised that Lily wasn't going to speak, and Poppy would have to recount her tale to the assembled group. Looking towards the two items in question, Poppy spoke.

"Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who." She said simply, watching their responses carefully. "The Killing Curse failed, and backfired upon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, thus causing the house to be destroyed."

The Order watched her in shock, as though waiting for a punch line, but none came. Dumbledore was give her a searching gaze, which flicked over to Lily, and the Nurse nodded her head.

"It seems as though we owe all of our lives then, to a fifteen month year old child." Announced Dumbledore.

The next day, the papers announced the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the hands of a fifteen month year old child, by use of Ancient and unknown magics. The child had then disappeared, and no record of the child has been found, anywhere.

Many hundreds of miles away, in the south of France, a dark haired woman held a baby in her arms, a baby who had just undergone a ritual so as to make him hers. She opened the paper on the first page, to be read the headline. Her eyes flicked to the baby in her arms, and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Gomen, but Harry James Potter is no more. He is Yuki Raidon Saint-Clair, my son, and not some Boy-Who-Lived."

In the subsequent years, the search for the Boy-Who-Lived proved to be fruitless, and was the largest man hunt in the history of the world, including the Muggle world who was involved as well. Every year, a magically aged picture of the boy was posted around the world, on Muggle News, in the Wizarding Papers. There were answers of course, most of which appeared fruitless. Many of them weren't ever followed up on, such as a tip of a baby being found on the grounds of one of the most influential families in the world. After all, such a thing couldn't hold any link to the missing Boy-Who-Lived, could it?

But when the boy's Hogwarts letter came back, unopened, it became apparent that any further searches would be futile. If even the Hogwarts' owls couldn't find the boy, then who could?

* * *

_September 1st 1997_

Yuki Raidon Saint-Clair apparated to the Wizarding Station, a mere few miles from his home. His younger sister, Sakura, held onto him at the elbow. The two of them looked around at the hundred or so teenagers who were boarding the carriages at this station. Yuki began to make his way towards their carriage, his sister following him dutifully. Yuki loaded both of their trunks into their carriage, and the siblings entered.

At seventeen, Yuki stood at the impressive height of six foot two. He was a few inches shorter than his father, but that was due to the petite frame of his mother, who stood at a little over five foot. He had wide shoulders, and a slim waist. His body wasn't build, but rather lithe; a body of someone more suited for speed rather than strength. His skin was tanned, inherited from his grandmother's Hispanic origins. His features were of a Japanese descent, inherited from his mother and her family. His almond shaped eyes were bicoloured, one a deep, dark blue like his father's, and the other an emerald green, of his natural mother or so he was told. His hair was a brown-black, and reached his mid back, in a slightly controlled amount of waves, which was held back away from his face with a band.

His strong frame contradicted that of the teenager next to him, whose petite frame was a direct consequence of having Hoshi Nariko, world famous priestess and overall anarchist, as a mother. Her skin was of a pale porcelain, her features almost identical to their mothers, including the woman's dark eyes. Her hair was a pitch black colour, hanging in perfect ringlets. She wore the latest fashions like none other that he knew, and was, in his opinion, the perfect little princess. She had been born and raised to be a well accomplished young lady, who was to flitter through society with perfect ease. Whereas, her two older siblings were to conquer and direct such society.

Right now, the girl was flicking through the fashion magazine with a quill, occasionally circling and crossing out something she didn't like.

"Yuki." She called to him, bringing him out of his reverie of observing her.

"Oui?" he asked.

"Have you spoken to father recently?" she asked, her voice melodious, as she continued to flick through the magazine, without looking up.

"No." he replied shortly, causing the girl to frown lightly.

Adrian Saint-Clair, the current Marquis Saint-Clair. Powerful in the world of politics, he acted as one of the many Ambassadors of the French Ministry, often having to move around the world, bringing his family with him. Appointing a Marquis as one of their ambassadors was perhaps, one of the smartest decisions the French Ministry ever made.

Although such ranks were meaningless without a monarchy in place, they were still recognised as having a hold over the purebloods. With the rank of Marquis being the highest rank in existence, as those with higher ranks had stopped producing heirs, and died out, it allowed the French Ministry a certain amount of control over the purebloods around the world. Of course, Adrian Saint-Clair would have to agree with it first, before he was used as a 'puppet' by the Ministry. But the question should be, was the puppet the Marquis or the Ministry?

Yuki and his father didn't exactly get along very well. They were too alike in so many different aspects, that they clashed, quite often. So it was no small wonder that they didn't speak often. With Yuki counting down the days until he inherited the Marquis title.

The carriage looked to be ready to take off; the winged horses that pulled it were preparing themselves. As most were generally intimidated by them It was no wonder that no one was sharing the carriage with the two. All except one individual.

"Gabrielle!" called Sakura, as she helped her friend into the carriage. She gave her brother a glare, encouraging him in helping the blond part-veela with her luggage. Yuki nodded his head, and began to help the petite blond, as the two girls got into a lively conversation.

Yuki shook his head, as he sat down in his seat once more, and watched the two girls across from him in amusement, while the entire carriage jolted as the flying horses took to the air. Sakura was three years his junior, and would be starting her fourth year at Beauxbatons. While he, Yuki, was starting his seventh year. Like all students of seniority, he had taken his exams at the end of his sixth year. The seventh year was an optional one, taken on by students who wished to continue their studies, rather than seeking employment. This year he had full intention of learning as much as possible from his core subjects, and trying to get masteries in several.

However, Yuki knew that this year would be different. Early on in the Summer, it had been hinted at by his mother that something different was happening this year. When the woman wouldn't tell him what, he had gotten rather frustrated. It was at times like this when he wished that he had the calming effect that his elder sister, Mika, gave him. But sadly, she was in Japan at a monastery, on a meaning of life trip. She was expected back within the year though.

Thankfully, before the end of Summer, Yuki's own analytical brain, and excellent memory, allowed him to work out that the Triwizard Tournament would be held this year. Especially when the Headmistress had owled his parents, asking whether or not they would allow Yuki to travel to compete in the tournament. They agreed, naturally. He was also no fool, and neither were his parents. He had been told about his origins, when he was old enough to understand and to keep it a secret. Naturally, at such a young age, he had been initially distraught. But the logic of such actions began to make sense of it, and he began to understand why his parents constantly gave him new things to study, constantly set him more difficult challenges to do. They were preparing him.

His father had reasoned that Albus Dumbledore was no fool. He would only allow the Triwizard Tournament to be reinstated if that meant he had to use it to draw someone out. Meaning, that Lord Voldemort was still alive. There had been various rumours, about the goings on at Hogwarts over the years, and the increased Death Eater activity. But no one was certain whether or not the Dark Lord was back; with the Saint-Clair family being the only exception). Although the cursed scar was hidden beneath layers of enchantments, Yuki still had the connection with the Dark Lord. He had seen through his eyes, and had told his family such. They knew he moved within society once more, and that was why his parents allowed him to go to Hogwarts for the tournament. To fulfil the destiny which had begun the moment the cursed scar was formed.

"Rai?" asked Sakura, calling him by his nickname, in order to get his attention.

"Hai?" replied Yuki, as he looked around.

He could see various other carriages flying through the sky as well, coming from all parts of the western part of Europe. The magical population of Europe were split between the three schools of magic. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The carriages which he could see flying with them, came from all around France, Spain, Portugal, and various other countries on the borders. He held onto the rail, as the carriage landed upon the ground, causing a jolt to run through all of the carriages as they hit the ground also.

Beauxbaton's was a school that looked to be more like a grand palace than anything else. It's roof was made of glass, with towers that spiralled into the air. The bricks were light in colour, and the grounds were awash with shades, of various plants, stones and floral life. The school was eye-catching from above, but on the ground, the vastness of the area really hit home.

"We're here." announced Yuki, as he exited the carriage, and helped both girls down. He ignored the light blush on Gabrielle's cheeks, and escorted both girls into the school, through the grand double doors, and past the numerous fountains. The students were all entering as one, like a sea of blue robes. Once he entered the hall, the noise of the hundreds already in the hall assaulted his ears. The two girls he helped in ran off towards some tables to the side, where the fourth years obviously were. Yuki then sighed to himself, and then walked through the crowds, ignoring how people moved out of his way to let him past. All because he was both an Upper Classmen, and a pureblood heir. It wasn't exactly the most pleasing response.

Eventually he reached a group of seven tables, which was for the returning upper year. Most of their year group was already there, and he could see a seat saved for him. The seat was between a blond haired boy, whose hair was spiked up in all directions, and a short red haired girl, who was in an animated conversation with the brunette next to her. At his approach, the three of them welcomed him back, as he squeezed in on the table.

"Yuki, it is about time that you got here." said the blond haired boy. "These two ladies are arguing over the finer points of Valerian's Brew versus Pilkington's. Naturally, the opinion of the best potions student in the year is ignored, so I figured they are more likely to listen to you than me."

Yuki rolled his eyes, while red haired girl casually flicked the boy in the arm, causing him to recoil slightly.

"What Daniel is trying to say, is that he cannot explain potions in a language that we all understand. If he explained himself properly, rather than lauding over us mere mortals, we might listen to him." She said dryly.

"I'm wounded," hissed Daniel, with a hand dramatically over his heart.

"I'm sure you are," stated Yuki, before turning to the two girls.

"Mercedes, Alyssa." He nodded at the red haired girl, and then the brunette. "I trust your summers went well."

"As well as to be expected, what with Father pressuring me about picking my mastery now." said Mercedes, rolling her eyes. "I don't think he was impressed when I picked Charms though. He doesn't consider it a proper subject."

Alyssa laughed lightly, shaking her head at her friend.

"I went to the International Duelling Championships in Calcutta. It was pretty impressive, I am surprised that I didn't see you there, Yuki." Said Alyssa. "Apparently, the Saint-Clair box was booked, but no one attended."

Yuki smiled distantly.

"My father was busy in Cairo, and I was stuck in the manor with Sakura for most of the Summer. There wasn't really much I could do about it, though I hear that the competition this year was pretty good."

"It was average." She replied.

"What she means to say is that if you actually bothered to enter, you would have won." Stated Daniel from Yuki's other side, causing both the girls to sigh in exasperation.

Before the conversation continued, the side doors opened, allowing the teachers to enter, and ascend to the high table, with Madam Maxine following at the end of the procession. As one, the entire student body stood up. The first years a bit slower, mimicking their elders. The Headmistress walked towards the teacher's table, and stood in front of her seat.

"Be seated."

The school did as such, but the headmistress remained standing.

"Now, I would first like to welcome you all back. Secondly, I feel I ought to tell you what we, the school faculty and the Ministry, have been planning. This year the Triwizard Tournament will take place, being hosted at Hogwarts."

No one made a sound, a sign of respect they had for their teachers.

"Due to this, myself and twelve of your pre-chosen senior classmen will be leaving the school for a year, in order to compete. Before I announce the students chosen, I feel we should eat first." She lowered her larger-than-normal body to her chair. She then murmured something in French, and food appeared on her plate. Taking that as a signal, everyone else began to order their food. Lively chatter soon filled the hall, as the students continued their conversations from before.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" inquired Alyssa, directing her question towards Yuki. The teenager in question was eating his food, having conjured a pair of chopsticks.

"Probably full of dim-witted children. My father told me that the British Children don't follow etiquette quite like us."

Mercedes made a hum of agreement, her eyes laughing lightly. Daniel shot a curious looked between the three, as he was a muggleborn, whereas his three friends were all purebloods. Mercedes, catching his look, decided to explain.

"The British system isn't as strict as ours, and not as traditional. But at the same time, they don't allow new ideas to come forth, so they have remained stagnant for centuries. Their children run wild, and their magic isn't as tame as ours. Rather than completing your mastery year at school, they have to complete it after their NEWTs, which is the exams they take after their seventh year. On top of this, the British Society has had the most Dark Lord's out of all the other Systems."

Daniel nodded his head in understanding.

"Not just that either, but the highest ranked British Pureblood is a Baron. That is the Longbottom family, with the Black's, who were once French." Stated Alyssa. "The British Political front is dominated by Lord's and Lady's, of which there are hundreds around the world."

Daniel nodded his head again; his friend's had explained the whole rank system to him at earlier point in their years at Hogwarts. Alyssa had told him, during their second year, about he ranks. The lowest and most abundant being Lordship, then Baron, Viscount, Count, Marquis, Duke and Emperor. The latter two had died out, the former from having no heirs, and the latter from being killed in an act of anarchy some two thousand years ago. Since then, the Wizarding Nation had never been the same since, and the Nobles would always remember that the world wasn't right unless there was a monarch governing the nation.

_"A Marquis is a title which is just below that of a Duke, which in turn is just below that of the Emperor. The last Duke and Duchess line were those of the Hogwarts founders. Those lines have dwindled out of existence, leaving the handful of Marquis lines those of the highest ranks." Said Alyssa excitedly._

_"What Alyssa is trying to tell you Daniel, is that Yuki could potentially become one of the ruling bodies of the entire wizarding world when he is older. At least, in the Pureblood circles, who still understand the old titles. She is also telling you this, because she wants to be Marchioness Saint-Clair." Said Mercedes, in a bored tone of voice._

_Alyssa sputtered and blushed slightly, as Mercedes smirked and Yuki tuned himself back into the conversation._

_"These titles hold no meaning these days. So it is pointless to hold onto the lines of nobility. But at the same time, these nobility titles hold precious information to our pasts, and although they are no longer worth much, in the right circles, they do."_

That is what had been said, on that night so many years ago. Now, they had all changed. The four of them weren't as naïve as they once were. Daniel was knocked out of his reverie, when Madam Maxime stood up once more, immediately silencing the hall.

"Now, regarding the twelve students who will be representing this academy in the Triwizard Tournament. Wherein which one of them will compete, are to be the following: Sandrine Belle."

A sandy haired teen stood up from another table. Half-Blood. He was quite athletic and was good at duelling.

"Jean Blanc."

Dark haired and pale skinned boy stood. Half-Blood. He had an affinity with creatures and was an excellent chess player.

"Eliza Deshangel."

Blond haired, and dark eyed girl stood. Pure-Blood. Cold, calculating and extremely witty.

"Aurora De Siver."

Dark haired girl, with pale skin stood. Pure-Blood. Excelled at Transfiguration, and was already a registered Animagus, a wolf.

"Solomon Flesches."

Blond haired, black eyes and pale skin. Pure-Blood. Ranked third in the year, and had a calculating, and decidedly off aura around him. Was skilled in defence and duelling.

"Mercedes LeFette."

Mercedes stood, her short red hair putting her apart from the other girls immediately. Pure-Blood. Ranked fourth in the year, and was quick and flexible, and her knowledge of hexes and curses made her a formidable dueller.

"Francesca Loreto."

Brown haired, lightly tanned and short girl stood up. Half-Blood. Aspired to become a potions mistress, and liked creating spells.

"Alyssa Montenegro."

Alyssa stood up, flashing Yuki a bright smile. Pureblood. She knew everything about everyone, and knew curses like no tomorrow.

"Daniel Morgan."

Daniel stood up, his blond hair spiked up in every direction. Muggleborn. Excellent quidditch player, and potions maker.

"Mihel Regen."

A dark haired and dark skinned boy stood up, towering over the others with his impressive height. Half-Blood. Good at enchanting and animating things.

"Yuki Saint-Clair."

Yuki stood up, his eyes focused out across the hall. Pureblood, ranked first in the year. Was a natural at puzzles and problem solving, had a vast repertoire of knowledge and was incredibly gifted in handling magic.

"Lastly, Iris Williams."

Iris was a dark haired, pale skinned, small and light-eyed girl. Muggleborn. Quiet, and shy, it was a wonder she was ranked just behind Yuki. She excelled at charms, arithmancy and ancient runes. Yuki, was also, completely mystified by her, a first seeing as most other girls he knew he understood. Iris, he didn't. It had been his pet project over the past two years to get to know her. He had failed. Badly.

"I hope you all wish your representatives well, as they have a month to prepare themselves, before we depart to Hogwarts, arriving there just before Halloween. To those competing, good luck."

That was their dismissal, and as one, the school filed out of the hall. Yuki's bicoloured eyes rested on Iris as she left the hall, by herself. Another thing that confused him,_ 'Why didn't she have any friends?'_

Yuki and the others left the hall. It was only as they were walking up to the tower, did Daniel ask a question which made him pause in his steps.

"Looking forward to Hogwarts?" asked Daniel, as he got himself ready for bed.

"Slightly." Murmured Yuki, whose thoughts went on another direction. The Potters were well known sights at Hogwarts, as James Potter was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Lily Potter visited her husband often. Also, the eldest Potter child, Ivy Potter, attended Hogwarts as a fifth year. By going to Hogwarts, he would be meeting his real parents. He sighed; he really needed to see his sister. Mika could calm the mightiest storm with her wise words, and sharp tongue when needed.

For some reason, he got the feeling that a year at Hogwarts would be the most eventful year of his life.

* * *

Ivy Potter and the other students of Hogwarts lined up on the grounds, all of them dressed to impress, as it could be said. She sighed, already bored of the waiting they were doing, and couldn't wait to get back inside where she could talk to her friends, and have some food. On the row behind her, Ginny Weasley was also bored, and kept poking her friend in the back at different intervals. Waiting for both the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to arrive was most definitely just as boring as History of Magic classes.

"What's that near the lake?" called out Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor Seventh Year, from his place next to Ron Weasley, Ginny's elder brother, and Dean Thomas.

Rising from a lake, was first a mast, followed by the full body of the boat.

"I do believe our friends from Durmstrang have arrived." said Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling, as the ship lowered a plank onto the bank of the lake. From the boat, thirteen figures made their way up to the school, twelve students and one teacher.

"Albus!" called the teacher, his fur coat making him appear to be very intimidating.

"Igor!" replied Albus, drawing the man into a friendly hug. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes." replied Igor, his eyes sweeping through the ranks of the Hogwarts students, stopping briefly upon Ivy. "My students and I will enter, there is no use standing around waiting for Maxime and her students."

Dumbeldore agreed, and the fur-coated Durmstrang students entered the school.

"How long does it take for Beauxbatons to get here?" asked Ginny, annoyed.

Before Ivy could reply, a speck appeared in the sky, and it was getting bigger.

"They're here!"

"It's a dragon!" called several younger years, as they recoiled in shock and fear.

"It's a flying unicorn!" called out a girl in Ivy's year.

The last guess was the closest, as a carriage landed on Hogwarts grounds, which was preceded by two giant horses. A boy jumped out of the carriage, and lowered the steps. Then, out of the carriage came an extremely large and handsome woman. She was followed by eleven other students, who all lined up behind the woman.

"Madam Maxime!" called Dumbledore.

"'Umbledore!" called the large woman, as Dumbledore kissed the back of her hand. "I give you my students!" She waved an arm at the collection of teenagers, all stony faced, and not staring at the castle in awe as they should be.

"Please, make your way inside."

They did as such, and soon after the students of Hogwarts followed, sitting at their House Tables. The Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table, while the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table.

Ivy watched the new students curiously, while sitting at the table with Ginny, and the rest of their friends.

"Ugh, look at the Slytherin lot, getting cosy with the new students." Hissed Ron, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Isn't Durmstrang a school that teaches the Dark Arts?" Ginny asked Ivy, who nodded her head; her ex-auror of a father had informed her about that.

Before the conversation could continue, the three heads entered the hall. As one, the dozen Beauxbatons students stood up, causing a few sniggers from the Hogwarts students. A pair of girls offered them glares, which shut them up immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, our friends from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Now, tonight will be the opening of the Tournament, but before this happens, lets eat." He clapped his hands, and food immediately appeared on the tables.

When the Beauxbatons headmistress sat down, the students mimicked her, and then began to eat. As Ivy began to eat her food, she overheard Seamus, Ron and Dean having a conversation regarding the new students, more specifically, the Beauxbatons ones.

"Why are people staring at them?" asked Ron, as his eyes flicked around the Great Hall, spotting several Hogwarts students and some Durmstrang students scanning the Beauxbatons students, as though they were searching for someone. When they appeared to find them, they went back to their food, without a delay.

Neville, who was sat on the other side of Hermione sat opposite the trio, he raised an eyebrow at them, before he too casually looked at the looked at the new students. The trio then looked at him, as though expected him to say something.

"What?" asked Neville, a light blush on his features.

"All those who are looking at them are all purebloods, why?" questioned Hermione, frowning.

"I recognise some of them." said Neville, catching the attention of both Ivy and Ginny.

"Where from?" asked Ron.

"Various social functions that purebloods go to. Like Malfoy's Equinox Celebration, or my own grandmother's summer get together." Said Neville. His eyes concentrating on a gaggle of French Students.

"Why weren't we invited?" asked Ginny.

"Because you're a load of blood traitors." Pointed out Neville. "At least by pureblood standards. What is Malfoy doing?"

As one, they all turned around to see Malfoy making his way over to a group of Beauxbaton's students. His face was blank, as he made his way to them.

* * *

"Your guess was not too far off, Yuki." Said Mercedes in French, as she could feel a group of Gryffindor's staring at them.

"Yes. I do believe one of them is Neville Longbottom. My parents, siblings and I attend his family's summer party every year. My mother is quite fond of Augusta Longbottom." said Yuki, as he ate his food with a pair of chopstick, conveniently transfigured from the cutlery they were provided with.

"We have company." Said Daniel, causing the other three to turn around, to see Draco Malfoy standing behind them.

"Monsieur Malfoy." Said Mercedes, when it became apparent that Alyssa nor Yuki would talk to him. "It is a pleasure to see you once again."

"You too, Lady LeFette." Said Draco, offering her a light bow, which she returned. Both Yuki and Alyssa copied the gesture.

"Are you interested in participating in this tournament, Monsieur Malfoy?" asked Yuki, fixing Draco with a cold stare.

"Yes, I aim to represent Hogwarts." Said Draco.

"That is good to know." Said Alyssa, her tone saying the opposite. "May I introduce our comrade, Daniel Morgan." The missing title could only mean that he was a muggleborn. It was a test, one that Draco knew about.

"I am pleased to meet you, Monsieur Morgan." Said Draco, somewhat stiffly. He was unused to greeting mudbloods this way, but the only way to please this group of people would be to do as such.

"You too, Monsieur Malfoy." Said Daniel, understanding enough about Pureblood Politics to know what was going on.

"Who do you think could also be Hogwarts Champion?" asked Mercedes.

A byplay of emotions appeared on Draco's face, much to the amusement of the Beauxbatons students. He eventually answered the question.

"Granger. She's Gryffindors' brain. Maybe some Ravenclaws, and perhaps Zabini."

Mercedes nodded her head, she and Alyssa got up from their seats and proceeded to approach the Gryffindor table.

"What are they doing?" asked Draco.

"Investigating both the truthfulness of your words, and the competition." stated Yuki, still calmly eating his food. Taking that as a dismissal, Draco sat back at his own table, contemplating both his situation, and the probability that he could be in the competition against one of those three.

* * *

The Gryffindor's watched the approach of the two Beauxbaton's students wearily, while Neville offered the two of them a smile.

"Monsieur Longbottom, it is a pleasure to see you once more." said the red haired girl, as she made room for herself at the table, the brunette seating herself beside the girl.

"What venture are you both on now?" asked Neville, with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think that we are up to something?" questioned the brunette.

"Draco Malfoy has just left your table, and you both then come straight here. It doesn't take a genius to work out that something is up." stated Neville. The red haired girl smiled softly, before looking at all of his friends, her eyes skimming through them all. She then looked at Neville, smiling at him.

"I think you should introduce us to your friends, to not do so would be most improper." Said the red haired girl.

Neville frowned at her, before gesturing to each of his friends. They had been watching the byplay curiously, as it was most unlike Neville to be remotely confident in social situations, so this was a surprise.

"This is Ronald Weasley, and his younger sister Ginerva. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. Hermione Granger, and lastly, Ivy Potter." Said Neville. "These two are Lady Mercedes LeFette." He gestured to the red haired girl. "And Lady Alyssa Montenegro." He pointed to the brunette.

The two girls offered them all a greeting, before turning to Hermione.

"Are you interested in taking part in the tournament?" asked Alyssa sharply.

"I haven't yet made my mind up." said Hermione, blushing lightly.

"That is of no problem, you have but a day left." Stated Mercedes lightly, before turning to Neville. "We shall have to go back to Yuki, before he vanishes a first year or something. Au revoir."

The two girls then drifted back to the two friends at the Ravenclaw table, and immediately the group of Gryffindor's turned to Neville.

"Lady?" asked Dean.

"It is a name given to heirs to the noble ranks that are above Lordship." Stated Neville simply. "I am not referred to as Lord as they know I don't like it."

"Why would you be…" murmured Hermione raising her eyebrows. She had never heard any of this before, not in any book she had read.

"Once I have graduated, I become Baron Longbottom." Said Neville. "The majority of the Slytherin's inherit Lordships."

The Gryffindor's stared at their friend in shock, as though looking at him in a new light, then Ron spoke up.

"So what, they are like little Malfoys? Think that they are better than everyone else?"

Neville sighed.

"Not really. Most of the proper pureblood lines only act superior to those of lesser rank than them. That's why they acted that way with Malfoy. Most pureblood families don't dislike muggleborns or muggles, and most of them don't agree with You-Know-Who either. Just, they prefer not to get involved in the war."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Hermione, puzzled at getting taught something which she never found in all of her books of pureblood etiquette.

"My grandmother taught me."

* * *

"Friends," Dumbledore's voice filled the hall, drawing the attention of all the present students to the front of the hall, "it is now the time that I explain how the champions from each school are chosen. First, let me introduce the impartial judge, Mr Filch, if you please."

A casket was wheeled into the room, towards the front of the hall. Dumbledore lifted the top of the casket, a goblet with blue flames coming out of the top.

"Behold, the Goblet of Fire." Whispers started from around the great hall, and the Beauxbatons students shared a look, as though sizing one another up. "The goblet of fire shall be placed out in the entrance hall and potential competitors have to put their name and school into the goblet tomorrow before the feast. A warning to all those who are too young to compete; an age line will be erected to stop you from entering your name into the Goblet. To try would be a fruitless attempt." His eyes travelled across the Hogwarts Students. "Now, to anyone entering, if chosen, you will have accepted a magically binding contract, and must compete no matter what. Now, off to bed with you all."

The Beauxbaton's students stood, and made their way out of the Hall. However, at the doors, however, they were stopped. The Durmstrang students were crowding around the doors, and their Headmaster, at the lead, was stock still. He was staring at an old, extremely scarred man, who was stood just in the doors.

"What's wrong, Karkaroff? Cat got your tongue?" asked the scarred man, smirking at the man.

Karkaroff opened and closed his mouth some, still shocked.

"I see you have met Alastor." Came Dumbledore's soft yet commanding voice. "Alastor is here to, keep and eye on things, and to make sure that the tournament is running smoothly. I am sure you will have no problems with that, right Igor?"

Finally finding his voice, Karkaroff responded.

"Of course not Albus, now my students and I shall be returning to our ship." With that, they left, Yuki and the Beauxbaton's students returning to their carriage, which was far larger on the inside than it appeared. It was made up of seven bedrooms, six for the students, and one for the Headmistress. A common room, an office, bathrooms and a practise room off to the side. The twelve students filed into the common room, and sat around, awaiting their Headmistress' return.

"What was all that about?" asked Mihel, his deep voice easily cutting through the conversations.

"Probably has something to do with that 'Alastor' man. He didn't even look human! I wonder what got their claws into him!" said Francesca, shuddering slightly.

"That was Alastor Moody." Said Alyssa. "A Veteran Auror."

"That would explain the scars." Murmured Jean. "But not that Durmstrang's Headmaster fears him so. He went paper white, and I could have sworn down that his knees were shaking."

"Igor Karkaroff was a convicted Death Eater." Came Solomon's melodious voice, putting everyone into silence. Yuki's eyes narrowed. He just didn't _like_ Solomon for some reason, and just couldn't put his finger on it. "Moody was said to be the one who caught him, and when Karkaroff got out of Azkaban for putting others in his place, Moody apparently threw a fit, and will do anything to get him put back in."

"If you ask me, they should take up the French methods of dealing with convicted criminals." Said Aurora. "Killing the guilty is perhaps less humane than putting them into prison, but anything is more humane than putting them into Azkaban."

"The Dementors." Murmured Yuki, shaking his head slightly. "Creatures like that really shouldn't exist. Most creatures are the way they are, whether they are classified as light or dark, for the need of survival. Dementors are just there, and they don't need to do anything to survive. They just cause pain, because they can. The fact that the British Ministry uses such things just proves the Ministry's competence."

"You ever come across a Dementor?" asked Solomon, his eyes narrowed upon Yuki.

"Perhaps. Not really for me to say, now is it?" replied Yuki, his eyes not leaving those of Solomon's.

"It is said, that you hear the worst memories of your life when you come across a Dementor. One must wonder what you would hear, Monsieur Saint-Clair." Said Solomon, silkily.

* * *

So I give you, the revised chapter one. I hope that you all enjoy it. This chapter is well over 8000 words long, so there are another 2000 words added to this chapter.

If you are new to this story, and you have any questions, feel free to ask away. If you have been reading this story, and have noticed that a variety of your questions have been answered with this chapter, I hope you are all impressed.

I hope the flow from this chapter, to the next, is alright. I may eventually get round to redoing the other chapters, but this is the only one that makes me cringe as I read it. Now, it doesn't.

I hope I explained the ranks in this well enough, any questions, mention it in your review.

I hope you all enjoyed it enough to review.

Love

Morrigu-chan x


	2. The Promise of Remembrance

**A/N: **Second chapter. As with Lily of Purity and The Memoirs of a Hero I don't expect this to be a very long story. So I hope you all enjoy this. I would also like to point out that I know people are reading it, and it would be greatly appreciated if you review it. If your anything like me, you only read things with a lot of reviews. If you want other people to enjoy this story, please review it. Thank you.

**Summary: **AU. Halloween 1981. A date which is surrounded in great mystery. The unconscious bodies of James and Lily Potter were uncovered from the ruins of the once-stately manor. But the mystery of the death of both Harry Potter and of Lord Voldemort is still around. Now, sixteen years later, this mystery is set to be solved. But at what cost?

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter II: The Promise of Remembrance **

* * *

_'__Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
__Your dark intensions, your feelings for me.  
__Fallen angel, tell me why?  
__What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
__I see the angels,  
__I'll lead them to your door.  
__There's no escape now,  
__No mercy no more.  
__No remorse cause I still remember  
__The smile when you tore me apart.'  
_**_'Angels' by Within Temptation_**

The very next morning Yuki awoke to the sight of an owl next to his bed. Looking out of the enchanted window he saw that it was barely dawn. Daniel, whom he shared a room with was not awake yet, and was mumbling to himself. Opening the letter, he smiled in recognition of the writing. There was only one person he knew who wrote to him in Japanese Characters.

_'To Yuki, _

_I hope you have enjoyed you first night at Hogwarts and if I am not mistaken today is the big day. I wish you good luck in this quest, as both your father and I feel that you will be chosen. _

_Your 'Mika-nee-chan' is doing well I hear, and is close to finishing her time with the monks, then she will be returning home. She also said in her last letter that she has learnt things that should scare 'my little snow star'. I am now regretting teaching her the art of patronisation. _

_Your father is currently in Greece, sorting out some political thing, I don't really get it but oh well. He wanted me to tell you that a strange influx of wizards have entered Romania, most of which appear to be British. He said you would understand it. _

_Personally, if this is about what we believe you destiny is then do not push it. These things happen naturally, and you may want to control them, but when Fate and Destiny get involved, you control diminishes and any numbers of paths are created. Let nature run its course. _

_Our little cherry blossom is pining after you. You dote on her far too much. She wanted to know when you are coming back, because apparently school is boring without you there. For some reason, I get the feeling that it is a slight exaggeration. She also said that if you intend to go to the ball, that you should ask your other little flower. Apparently, you would know what that meant too. _

_Now, onto me. Your dearest mother. I am well, as you can guess. I am in England, in fact, but no, I am not checking up on you, just visiting several old friends. Also, I have been asked by Albus Dumbledore to come to Hogwarts to help out during the first task. I of course accepted. Due to this, I cannot tell you what the first task is going to be, but you will enjoy it, I know I will. Aside from this, there is nothing else to report._

_Stay safe, no hexing people, no lectures on Pureblood vs. magical power and no lectures on magical theory. If I hear about any of this, you will be in trouble young man. _

_Much Love, _

_Your Mother, _

_Hoshi Nariko_

_The-Loving-Mother-Who-Worries-Too-Much-About-Her-Darling-Child.'_

Yuki raised an eyebrow _'So, his mother was to be helping out in the first task.'_ This meant that the first task had need of some of her talents. That in itself was worrying. Shaking off that thought, he got himself prepared for the day. Once done, he grabbed some parchment, and wrote on it in a cursive script 'Yuki Saint-Clair, Beauxbatons.' He put it into the pocket of his robes, then got a book about layering spells.

He was sat in the common room, reading the book, waiting for his peers to awaken. Eventually, everyone was in the common room, dressed and ready to depart up the Hogwarts. They found a large portion of Hogwarts students in the Entrance Hall, crowded around the age line, eating their breakfast. They were all watching various sixth and seventh years place their names into the goblet. They all moved to the sides, allowing the twelve Beauxbatons students to pass. One by they put their names into the goblet.

Yuki stepped forwards when it was his turn and placed the parchment into the goblet. He watched the flames turn red. He stepped back, behind the age line, as he looked at the goblet, examining the complex layers of enchantments upon it. He was interrupted by a large crowd of Gryffindor's as they came down the steps.

"Go Ron!" called Seamus, as he and the other Gryffindor's began to chant their friends name, as a red head stepped forth, and put his name into the goblet.

"If he is chosen as champion, I doubt Hogwarts will win." Said Alyssa, as her, Mercedes and Daniel walked towards Yuki, who was watching the Hogwarts students, looking for potential champions.

"Perhaps, but I think that Hogwarts can do much better than that." Replied Yuki, in French, as Draco put his name in the goblet, receiving hisses from the Gryffindors.

"Draco?" murmured Mercedes, frowning slightly. "Maybe. The Malfoy and Black lines both produce good spell casters."

"As do Muggleborns." Pointed out Daniel, as Hermione put her name in. "The thirst to prove themselves is strong."

"Which is one of the reasons why Muggleborns are so scorned. If this negativity wasn't there, then Muggleborns wouldn't be so good." Said Alyssa.

"I notice Lord Longbottom hasn't put his name in." observed Yuki.

"No. Quite surprising. Apparently, he receives private lessons from Dumbledore, along with Ivy Potter. You would think that he would jump to the chance."

"His character isn't like that, he is the same as Yuki. Neither like to show off. That Weasley Boy, however, is quite the opposite." Said Mercedes.

"Why do there seem to be a lot of Hogwarts students surrounding us?" murmured Alyssa, frowning.

"Because they just can't keep away from me." Said Daniel, grinning.

"You wish." Said Mercedes, as they walked away. "Coming, Yuki?"

"In a minute." Replied Yuki, from his position of leaning against the entrance hall wall, watching the interactions between the Gryffindor group. To him who could see hints of Magical Potential, it seemed as though Neville should be the leader of the group, the Alpha. But he wasn't, he was the Omega. Ron Weasley appeared to be the Alpha, with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas as Betas. Ginny Weasley was an unknown, as she was the Alpha's brother, and a very powerful witch in her own right. Ivy Potter was part of the group because she was friends with Ginny, and because her 'dead' brother had saved the world. Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch, was only part of the group due to her brains. An odd group, that was a statement, which he could say with ease. He moved forwards, from his position leaning against the wall. He walked towards the group slowly, allowing them to see his approach. Neville recognised him immediately and went forwards to greet him. Another reason why Neville should be the Alpha, his knowledge of Pureblood Circles and Etiquette was very good for a British Wizard.

"Yuki!" said Neville.

Neville was one of the few people outside of his friends and family who called him by his given name. This was mainly due to the fact that they saw one another at Pureblood gatherings a few times a year. They practically grew up together.

"Neville." Said Yuki evenly, offering his friend a bow. "Who might your comrades be?"

Neville shot him a look, knowing that he knew precisely who they al were. Neville had enough experience with Alyssa to know that she knew everything about everyone, and passed this information on. Neville quickly introduced his friends, before turning to the Foreign Wizard.

"Guys, this is Yuki Saint-Clair, from Beauxbatons obviously."

"Pleasure." Murmured Yuki.

"No Lord or any other title with that?" asked Dean, grinning. Yuki just smirked.

"Yes, but I feel that the importance of these titles is fading. With the old ways being revoked and new muggle-friendly ways being brought in, it is no wonder that the Dark Lords such as Voldemort have risen." Said Yuki. They all looked at him suspiciously. "No, I do not agree with the Dark Lord because although the traditions are fading from use, the answer to this is not by committing mass genocide."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, intrigued having obviously never met a pureblood wizard quite like him.

"You will find, Mademoiselle Granger, that most pureblood families prefer to practise the art of pacifism rather than join any war. Families which announce their sides in wars tend to be of lower rank and of very little influence. Now, I shall take my leave of you. Sayanara." He left them, making his way into the Great Hall, and sitting down.

"So, Alyssa, have you heard anything about the Durmstrang students?"

* * *

The day continued on like this, with Yuki discovering Hogwarts Library and going from Shelf to Shelf, scanning its contents. When he heard someone giggle he turned around to see a group of fourth year girls giggling and blushing towards him. He raised an eyebrow as they approached him. 

"Hello." Said one slowly, as though speaking to a child. "We noticed that you were new around here, and wondered if you needed some help?"

Yuki remained silent, staring at the main girl.

"Er-Hello?" said another, rolling her eyes.

Yuki turned around and walked deeper into the Library. The girls followed.

"So, like you never gave us your name." Said a girl.

Yuki continued walking until he got to a place where there were some tables. The only occupant was Ivy Potter. She looked up at the onslaught of noise and saw him and the groupies.

"This is a library, you are meant to be quiet." Stated Ivy, rolling her eyes.

"Shove off Potter." Hissed one of the girls.

"I somehow don't think that he is interested anyway." Replied Ivy.

"Course he is, we are the Mysterious English Maidens."

Yuki snorted, drawing attention to himself. He opened a scroll, which he retrieved from his pocket, and began to read. When he next looked up, he noticed that only Ivy remained, and she was still reading.

"When did they go?" he asked, startling her.

"Sometime ago. When they realised that it was fruitless." Replied Ivy, before eyeing the scroll.

"What is the writing in?"

"Japanese Kanji. My mother taught it me while I learnt French and English. It is why I don't have an accent."

"I noticed." She said, while watching him with calculating hazel eyes. "What is it like attending Beauxbatons?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Yuki.

"I have often wanted to leave Hogwarts and go somewhere else. I only go here now because of my parents and because of the Headmaster." Stated Ivy, tonelessly.

"Why do you not like it here?" asked Yuki, intrigued.

"Do you have any siblings, Monsieur Saint-Clair?" asked Ivy.

Frowning slightly, seeing where this was going, he answered.

"I have an elder sister by two years, Mika. She is currently in Japan training with the monks. Then I have a younger sister by three years, Sakura. She is very innocent and I spoil her, like any brother should." Stated Yuki.

"I am not an only child either." Said Ivy. "I am the eldest of three children. I have a younger sister who will be starting here next year, Jasmine, and a little brother who is three, Orion. But I had an elder brother, he died. Harry James Potter. He died in an attack on our home, before I was born. My parents were found unconscious in the wreckage of what was my home. A pile of ashes were found also, with a wand sticking up in the centre. You-Know-Who's – Voldemort's wand. He had come to our house, to destroy our family. But he was killed, and my brother's body was never found, presumed dead. It is said that my brother's sacrifice saved us all. Wherever I go, it is 'There is the sister of Harry Potter.' Even though he is dead, I want to go to a place where I am not in the shadow of my fifteen month year old elder brother." She sighed. "Though, with the tournament happening this year, I think he would have liked to compete."

Yuki nodded his head slightly, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You and your friends complain, and do not understand the magical society, even though you were brought up in it. With this, you should be glad that you have remained at Hogwarts. Any other magical school, aside from Salem, is rife with Pureblooded prejudice and etiquette. The reasons why schools such as Durmstrang do not accept those who are not Pureblood Traditionalists is because it causes disruptions in their routine. Muggles and Muggleborns are changing our society, but we see nothing wrong with it as it is. Unless you have this attitude, and understand this viewpoint, you wouldn't have handled any other school aside from this and Salem."

Ivy nodded her head, understanding what he meant, or at least acting as though she did.

"The Feast shall be starting soon." Stated Yuki, rolling up his scroll. "Sayanara Ivy-san."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving a confused girl behind.

* * *

Yuki lay on the bed in his and Daniel's room. He was scanning the scroll, about sealing methods of demons, a miko art, when Mercedes knocked sharply onto the door. 

"Konnichiwa Yuki-kun." Said Mercedes, entering the room of her best friend. The shorthaired girl sat at the foot of the bed, watching the other boy with interest. Yuki Saint-Clair was a very odd mixture of his father and mother that was sure. "We need to head up to the Feast soon."

"Hai." Replied Yuki. "Alyssa got any idea who the Durmstrang Champion will be?" asked Yuki, as the two of them left the room and carriage.

"Some dueller. Winner of the European Duelling Championship this year, pureblood, and well versed in the Dark Arts. Of course, this isn't public knowledge. Alessandra Porchaski. Not only that, but her father conveniently died last year, and she is the eldest child. She is Viscountess Porchaski, the highest ranking pureblood in Russia."

"Convenient that her father died." Muttered Yuki, as walked up the steps to the doors.

"Very." Replied Mercedes dryly.

The two of them made their way to the Ravenclaw Table, and sat near Alyssa and Daniel. The hall was very full, and the Goblet of Fire was on the stage, in front of the teachers table. Eventually the hall came to a silence, as Dumbledore stood up.

"The Goblet of Fire will require some more time in which to decide, so please, tuck in." stated the aged wizard, as food appeared on the tables. Many of the students in the hall looked disgruntled to hear this. However, soon all the food vanished, and everyone stared at the top table in anticipation. Dumbledore looked as though he had all the time in the world, and seemed to be whistling to himself.

"He is the most powerful wizard in the world?" murmured Alyssa, disgruntled. It seemed as though with age came insanity, at least in her eyes. Suddenly, the goblet flashed red, gaining everyone's attention.

"It is ready." Stated Dumbledore simply, before standing next to the goblet, at it shot a piece of paper out, and it landed in Dumbledore's hand. "The champion of Durmstrang is…Alessandra Porchaski."

Polite applause came from around the hall, with a louder one coming from the Slytherin table. A tall girl, with dirty blond hair and a hard face walked into the side chamber. The goblet turned red once more, and Dumbledore snatched the next piece of paper.

"The champion of Beauxbatons will be…Yuki Saint-Clair."

A series of polite and slightly louder clapping echoed through the hall, especially from the Pureblood's. Yuki made his way towards the side chamber, nodding his head to the Headmistress as he passed. The door closed once more, and the hall became quite, waiting for the final champion. The goblet turned red, and the last piece of paper came out.

"The champion of Hogwarts will be…Draco Malfoy."

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, and polite clapping from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The Gryffindor table remained quiet, shock. They had all thought that Ron would have got it. Draco made his way towards the chamber, a smirk plastered on his face.

"So, the champions have been selected! Now.." began Dumbledore, before pausing, staring at the goblet, suspicious. It turned red once more, causing the hall to go into an uneasy and confused silence. A fourth piece of paper came out, and Dumbledore caught it, reading it. His eyebrows were raised, and he called out a single name.

"Ivy Potter."

* * *

Ivy entered the chamber to the side, very much confused and feeling very out of place. This was further high lighted when she entered, as saw the picture the other three champions made. They were all Pureblood's. She was a half-blood by their classification. Her hair was a mess, its black strands sticking out everywhere. She had ink on her fingers, from writing notes for her studies, and her face, to her, was very plain and easily forgotten. 

Alessandra Porchaski, although not stunning, had an air around her, which made people look at her. An arrogant and intimidating one, especially due to her height, which was roughly about six foot. She seemed to have a no-nonsense attitude, with her hair pulled back into a sharp pony tail, and not wearing an ounce of make up on her pale skin.

Draco Malfoy's aristocratic features were highlighted further in the firelight of the room. Pale skin, silver hair and silver eyes, he was the classic Aryan. The classic smirk was playing on his lips, as he leant against the wall, near Alessandara, the two of them about the same height. He oozed arrogance and superiority, especially after beating a Gryffindor at becoming champion.

Lastly, Yuki Saint-Clair's usual looks made him appear rather ethereal. In the darkened room, his skin seemed paler than usual. His oriental features caught the light in just the right way, and his bicoloured eyes, one blue the other green, glittered slightly. His brown-black hair, which appeared to have a natural curl, was loose and cascaded down his back. He was lounged in the chair by the fire, watched her with curious eyes. The three of them looked just like purebloods should, perfect breeding, attitudes, everything. While she looked just like a silly school girl, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Before she got chance to open her mouth, the door behind her banged open, and people began to rush in.

"Well, this is amazing." Said Ludo Bagman, as he skipped into the room. "It appears, Ladies and Gentlemen that we have a _fourth_ champion."

"What?" hissed Draco, anger flitting across his face.

"Iz zis zum vorm of joke, Mr. Bagman?" asked Alessandra, frowning in confusion. "Zere was to be three champions? Not zour."

"Yes. You are correct my dear. But Miss Potter's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire." Stated Ludo, jovially. By this point, Ivy had turned to her father in confusion.

"How did this happen?" asked Draco.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet, Miss Potter?" asked the Headmaster.

"No, sir." Stated Ivy.

"Did you ask anyone to do this for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, sir."

"O' course she iz lying!" stated Maxime. "I demand to be able to resubmit my students. It is only fair for each school to have two champions now."

"I agree." Stated Karkaroff. "Very damaging for Hogwarts to have an advantage. After all of the negotiations. I should withdraw!"

"I leave Viscountess Alessandra here to compete, alone?" murmured Alastor, from behind Karkaroff causing him to spin around. Yuki frowned slightly. The Auror wasn't a Pureblood, in fact most Auror's were against the Pureblood Hierarchy.

"Once someone's name is out of the Goblet of Fire." Came Crouch's voice. "They must compete. A magically binding contract, where they entered there own name or not. They all must compete. Even if Hogwarts is at an advantage, or disadvantage for having a fifth year student taking part."

"To think, Dumbledore. Your age line failed." Hissed Karkaroff.

"Don't be daft, Igor." Stated McGonagall, in annoyance.

"Even I can make mistakes." Replied Dumbledore.

"But you didn't, Headmaster." Stated Yuki, drawing everyone's attention to the French Wizard. "The ward was well crafted, very much so. The web wasn't fractured, nor broken. Which is what you would expect from a failed ward."

The aged Headmaster's eyes twinkled, as he nodded his head in Yuki's direction.

"Well. Now that we have sorted this out, I think that we should start on the First Task." Said Ludo Bagman. "Barty, if you please."

"The First Task is to test your ability at going into the unknown. All you will be allowed for this is your wand." At this, he shot a look towards the Russian girl, who shrugged her shoulders. In international duelling she was known to use a sword as well. "The Task will take place November 24th. Good Luck."

They were dismissed, and Yuki made his way out, his mind spinning. '_They needed his mother for the first task. Something unknown, where they could only use their wands. They were testing their information gathering ability then. No wizard went into the unknown, it was a stupid idea. So they wanted them to find out what the First Task was, without being found out. That wouldn't be too hard. They only allowed them to use wands, so as to test their ability to think on their feet, and use what is around them. Interesting.' _Yuki smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"So, Mr Champion, how do you feel?" asked Mercedes. The two of them were by the lake the next day, having decided to take a break from their private studies. Mercedes was ranting and raving about trying to get her Duelling and Charms Masters, so Yuki had dragged her outside. 

Yuki rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I'm fine."

"Your not even a little bit annoyed at having a mere fifteen year old compete with your ego?" murmured Mercedes in French. A small smile flitted across Yuki's face.

"No. Though I think Draco and Alessandra are."

"Draco, its expected. Alessandra? A Viscountress? That is very much below her level. No etiquette, at all." Yuki laughed, to him he sounded like Alyssa.

"What?"

"Nothing." Murmured Yuki.

"So, what do you intend to do for the First Task?"

"Prepare as best as I can." Said Yuki. "We have no idea what it is going to be about. We can only wait."

Mercedes hummed in agreement, before getting up.

"I'm going to go back to the carriage. I might as well do some more work on my projects. You should too Yuki. Gods know how you intend to complete six masteries, one of which in Miko Magic."

Yuki just gave her an all knowing grin, watching her as she made her way up to the carriage. He stretched out, hearing the bones in his body crack satisfactorily. His eyes opened when he heard a noise. It was the sound of hurried footsteps. Looking around, he saw Ivy Potter running towards the lake, with the Ginny Weasley following.

"Ivy! Wait!" called Ginny, as she tried to catch up to her friend. Yuki frowned, wondering what is going on.

"You shouldn't intrude on the businesses of others, Monsieur Saint-Clair." Stated a voice.

Yuki didn't whirl around in shock, or react to it. It would be unbecoming of a pureblood if he did. He just raised an eyebrow, his eyes watching the two girls on the other side of the lake.

"What gave you the idea that I was intruding, Monsieur Flesches." Replied Yuki, his voice calm and questioning.

"You seem to be very social with these British Wizards. One cannot help but wonder why." Replied Solomon, easily.

Yuki kept his face impassive, while wondering how much Solomon knew about himself. The other teen unnerved him to the core, there was just something very wrong with him, and Yuki couldn't put his finger on it. Everything he said had a double meaning, in some cases triple. He was a master in the art of subtlety. But Yuki, a fellow master, could recognise it all for what it was. The unspoken laws within the circles of purebloods, laws which had been drilled into them from an early age. _Never show weakness. Never give up the game. Never ruin a good deal. _There was a reason why most Purebloods in England went into Slytherin. The traits which all Pureblood's had to know and understand from an early age, although allowed their survival in the gossip circles and backhanded ways of the Pureblood's, were all rather cunning, snake-like.

"You shouldn't let your mind wander. When it could be doing other much useful things. I hear you applied for Duelling and Transfiguration Masteries?" stated Yuki as he stood up. Although he didn't like Solomon, he couldn't let this show. He had to be appear to want to socialise with the other boy, whose family although Barons, were extremely rich and business tycoons in both worlds. It wouldn't do for him to wash his hands of Solomon just yet.

"Yes, I did." A mysterious smile formed on Solomon's lips, as the two made their way towards the carriage. "I was to apply for a third, but I could find no available Master to continuously check my work as I did it."

Yuki frowned slightly. No available Master. There always was. He had found one for all of his with ease. Unless what the third one was to be, was very unconventional, maybe even frowned upon?

"Never took you to be into that kind of thing." Replied Yuki, smoothly. "Those types of Arts cause more harm than good."

Solomon remained silent. Neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his statement. They entered the carriage, and Yuki went to his and Daniel's room. Playing Pureblood Politics gave him a headache after a while.

* * *

**_Ten years ago_**

_"Kaa-san." Murmured a seven year old Yuki. His curly brown hair framing his face. His wide, almond shaped bicoloured eyes fixed on his mother. "Why did those bad men come for us?"_

_Hoshi Nariko lifted her eyes to her son. She opened her arms, and the small boy rushed to her, and began to let small tears slide down his face, darkening the kimono his mother wore._

_"They came because we are different." Stated Nariko, her voice throaty, full of emotion._

_"Why? Did I do something wrong? Did Kura-chan? Or Mi-nee-chan?" whispered Yuki, his voice childlike and innocent. Nariko smiled slightly at her only son's naïve attitude._

_"Iie, my little star. Neither you, nor your sisters did anything wrong. Nor did your father and I." Replied Nariko._

_"But then why is Kura-chan like that?" whispered Yuki, his eyes flicking to the unconscious form of his four year old sister, who was barely breathing. Her soul only remained attached to her body, due to the continuous supply of potions, which kept her body alive._

_"Your sister is like this, because there are people in the world who do not like what we are, what we represent." Stated Nariko. "They do not like to embrace new things, they are so set in their ideas, that they cannot embrace new ones."_

_Yuki shot his mother a confused look, crystalline tears still coming out of his eyes._

_"I don't understand."_

_"You wouldn't not at your age. The world is full of two kinds of people, the good people and the bad people, you could say. The bad people are those who have a vision, of how things should be. Anything which doesn't fit this vision, they dislike. The more eccentric and focused they are on this, the more harmful they become. Everyone else, who are not like this, are good people. Bad people are what harmed Sakura, and killed Joseph." Joseph was the bodyguard Adrian Saint-Clair had assigned to protect the family when he wasn't there. Joseph had protected Sakura from getting killed, at the cost of his own life._

_"Why do people think that we are different though?" stated Yuki._

_"People who are new to our society, do not understand the Traditionalist attitude which we have. Our family, more specifically my own, goes against everything that they believe in. The very nature of my family's practise in magic goes against all that they believe in."_

_Yuki growled slightly, anger flitting across his face. At seven, Yuki was extremely intelligent._

_"Muggleborns? They are what cause this to happen? They are the reason why we have to move about so much, why Sakura." His voice became choked. "Is like this. Why Mika is learning the Miko Arts at an early age, and why Tou-san is giving me lessons in combat. They are the ones which attacked us." Yuki's anger grew some more. "Then the Dark Lord is right in his idea. He must be. Muggleborn's should not be in our society, nor should muggles, not if they can do…this."_

_"No." replied Nariko harshly, causing Yuki to shut up. "You are judging them as a whole. Most of them can join our society with relative ease, but there are those, which do not. These few are those, which cause harm, which create Dark Lords who think that the only way is to kill them all. To judge the majority by the minority is not the answer. Everyone makes mistakes, and these mistakes they are answerable to. But do not punish someone for a crime someone else committed. It is not the answer to anything."_

_Yuki's eyes fell to the ground, nodding his head._

_"I want you to promise me something." Said Nariko. "I want you to promise to judge everyone fairly, on their own actions, not of someone elses. I want you to keep in mind this day, and remember it. Remember it when you want to get revenge on either muggles, muggleborns or even purebloods. No one deserves the fate of death. No one. Though at times we wish that they did. Lastly, I want you promise to always protect your sister. She is innocent, and I think that her innocence will be important for the future."_

_Yuki stared at his mother, seeing her not as his mother, but as a wise miko. Someone whose knowledge was far greater than his own, who could be manipulated by the fates with ease._

_"Hai. I promise, Hoshi-sama."_

_Nariko smiled to him, and ruffled his hair._

_"Arigato, Yuki-kun."_

* * *

**Present**

Yuki was once again in the Hogwarts Library. It had become his sanctuary of sorts, especially with the assortment of books, which would help him in his research. Especially in Potions. The Potions Books at Beauxbaton's were not as detailed. He turned the corner, and stopped. At the table, in one of the far corners of the Library, was one of the biggest enigmas, which confused Yuki to no end. Iris Williams.

He remained in the shadows, watching the girl as she worked. All of the papers in front of her were neatly organised, and her quill strokes precise, as she wrote down some notes from the book she was reading. From what he was able to gather about the girl, she was an orphan. Her parents had been drug addicts, and died. She was then put into an orphanage, into the system. The spawn of two people who was off there heads more than they were in them. By all accounts, she should be the opposite. But no. She was the complete opposite. Quiet, shy and very intelligent. But because of her parentage, she wouldn't get very far in life, no matter how intelligent she was. Even in the dark light, Yuki could make out her second hand robes, bought from the meagre scholarship money Beauxbaton's provided her.

Yuki reckoned that was why he was so confused by her. She was everything she wasn't meant to be. She wasn't meant to be intelligent, shy, magical, nor as pretty as she was. She was very pretty, but as she wasn't the kind to flaunt it, it went unnoticed. Her black hair was always pulled back into a hasty bun, her eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, always focused on some form of book or other. She wasn't the type to be popular, to date the popular ones, to gain a reputation which would be unfavourable. In fact, when she graduated, he doubted that there would be very many things to say about the girl, aside from the fact that she was very intelligent. With this, she wouldn't get very far in life, especially with her parentage taken into consideration.

So, Yuki having picked up on Iris after seeing the year leader board back in his fourth year. He had been quite surprised to find himself at the top, along with Mercedes out of his group of friends. Also was Solomon Flesches, and another girl who had had never heard of. He then set out to find her, and befriend her. A girl whose grades were almost as good as his own, was a girl he had respect for. Only, he found that no one really knew who she was, nor of a 'Williams' family. Once he had seen the girl, who he had just taken at the time as a bookworm, he ignored her for a while. Until he began to notice her in class, more and more. Watching her was like watching an artist at work. As she took down notes, and other such things. He had once heard Mercedes tell him that that was what he was like when he was doing something, which he had a passion for. From this, he mused; Iris Williams had a passion for learning.

He began to look more into her background, discovering things that he guessed no one else knew about. He could see that she wanted to succeed, and wanted to do well. But she wouldn't, at least not without outside help. So he thought he should try and befriend her, this way, she might have a chance. But as soon as he tried to talk to her, she avoided him like the plague. Eventually, he struck up conversation with her about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and he finally got somewhere. They were 'study buddies' and even that was pushing it. So, in the shadows of Hogwarts Library, Yuki stepped out, causing Iris to look up, startled.

"Mademoiselle Williams." Stated Yuki, nodded his head at her.

"Monsieur Saint-Clair." Said Iris quietly; a slight pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

"May I sit?" asked Yuki.

"Oui." Replied Iris, moving some of her papers out of the way. As Yuki sat down, he spotted several complex equations, and he smirked.

"You are doing an Arithmancy Mastery." He said simply.

"Yes, I am. I think it would be worth while doing it." Said Iris, her voice accented.

"Good to know that I am not the only one." Stated Yuki jovially. "What else have you been accepted to do?"

"Ancient Runes, Charms and Healing."

"Four? Not bad." Replied Yuki. "Do you need any help?"

"No."

"Ok." Said Yuki, unsure of what to say.

"Congratulations." Said Iris randomly.

"On?"

"Becoming the champion. You deserved it." Said Iris.

"Thank you. But I think that anyone could have got it personally. The Goblet chose the best person it thought could compete, probably knowing what the tasks are."

"But," she said quietly. "You are good at everything. You were the only choice."

"If I remember correctly." Began Yuki. "You got better marks in Charms than I did, and you were far better at Healing than I am. At least I know who to come to with my injuries."

Iris blushed at the praise, and abruptly began to put her things into her bag.

"I am sorry, I must go."

With that, she went. Leaving Yuki to ponder just what was going on.

* * *

Chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. 

Wow – new fanfiction. Very good. Though, it comes with me getting an email with every review, author alert, story alert or whatever. Annoyed – because I get emails of people adding my story to their favourites, story alert or adding me to their author alert. Can't you review it as well? It would make me very happy.

Right, the next story to be updated will be Memoirs of a Hero. Then Lily of Purity. (I have been putting off updating LoP and I don't know why. I wanna re-write bits of it though.)

Also, I have created a new yahoo group - for this and all of my stories. Please join. I am about to start uploading all of the html files I have made.

So yeh. Please REVIEW ! It makes me feel special and wanted.

Enjoy x – Morrigu-chan


	3. The Dark Horse

**A/N: **Chapter three. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have others, and review it. It makes me feel wanted, and every review, makes me smile. It's nice to get feed back on your work, considering the amount of time I put into it. I know that the amount of reviews I get isn't anything compared to the amount of people reading this, and it would be much appreciated if people reviewed it. This applies to all of my stories.

**Summary: **AU. Halloween 1981. A date which is surrounded in great mystery. The unconscious bodies of James and Lily Potter were uncovered from the ruins of the once-stately manor. But the mystery of the death of both Harry Potter and of Lord Voldemort is still around. Now, sixteen years later, this mystery is set to be solved. But at what cost?

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter III: The Dark Horse**

* * *

Yuki sat in prayer position within his room in the carriage. In front of him were several scrolls, opened up on different sections. A small flame appeared within a circle of runes Yuki had drawn on the floor, causing the teen to smile at his success. He then began to shape it into different things, watching as the flames bent to his every will. He continued like this for some time, until a knock at the door interrupted him. Iris Williams stood there looking a little out of place, and slightly nervous.

"Allor…Monsieur Saint-Clair." She murmured. "A 'Ogwarts boy is requesting your presence. He is at the door." Then she disappeared, leaving Yuki frowning towards the direction she had gone in. Grabbing his cloak, he went to the door seeing an unknown Hogwarts student with yellow lined robes who stared at Yuki curiously. Yuki raised a questioning eyebrow causing the boy to speak.

"I'm Zacharias Smith and I was asked to escort you to the weighing of wands ceremony."

Yuki nodded his head, and allowed himself to be walked up to the castle.

"I don't think we have met before at any social functions or anything." Said Zacharias conversationally, lacing his words in such a way that it seemed as though he was implying that Yuki was a muggleborn causing the foreign teen to inwardly snort.

"Smith." Murmured Yuki, causing the Hogwarts boy to look up. "When you are, if you are after this conversation, ever invited to any _real_ social event keep in mind that you have just looked down your nose at the wrong person. So make sure that it doesn't happen again?"

Zacharias frowned, but didn't say anything to it, but Yuki continued.

"I am to understand that your cousin is trying to find Masters to apprentice under for Healing and Charms? Well, your cousin's future failings in these areas may help you sleep at night."

With that, Yuki entered the door they had stopped at, leaving a pale faced Hufflepuff behind. _'Pureblood upstarts are the worst.'_ Yuki's eyes travelled towards the reporter in the corner of the room, who was staring at him. _'Right under reporters.' _

"Ah! Mr Saint-Clair." Called Ludo Bagman, jovially. "We're all nearly here now – just waiting for Miss Potter. Please, take a seat."

Yuki did just that while entering conversation with his Headmistress, enquiring after her health. The door reopened a little later, and Ivy Potter entered and sat down.

"Now that is everyone." Bagman clapped his hands. "We are here so that the Daily Prophet's reporter, Rita Skeeter, can allow the public to be acquainted with each of you. Also, for the weighing of wands ceremony."

"Er…excuse me, Mr Bagman, but what is this ceremony for?" asked Ivy, confused.

"To check that all of your wands are in working order." Came Dumbledore's voice, with Ollivander in tow. "This is Mr Ollivander, our wand specialist. He is here to examine each of your wands, then we will begin with the article." He shot a look towards Rita Skeeter, who was making rapid notes about each of the champions. "We shall begin with Miss Porchaski."

"Viscountess." Corrected Alessandra, as she walked towards Ollivander, causing Yuki to raise an eyebrow. The girl was obviously very proud of her title. The girl gave the crafter her wand, and he began to inspect it.

"Not my work, but I can tell that it is used often, duelling championships most likely. Ten and three quarter inches with ebony wood. The core isn't something I would work with." He shot a questioning look towards the girl.

"Vampire fangs."

Ollivander nodded his head, and created a bunch of red roses from the wand, before handing it back to the girl. Ivy had paled upon hearing what the core was, while Yuki inwardly smirked. Vampire Fangs, although a good conduit for magic, weren't used for those with a lot of magical power. The Durmstrang Champion just showed a weakness, one he intended to use.

"Mr Saint-Clair."

Yuki stood up swiftly, and brought his wand out as he did so. He handed it over, watching as the wand maker examined the wand.

"This isn't one of my creations either, nor of anyone else I know. A custom wand, which are hard to come by." He looked at the wand, examining it. "A dark wand you have, young sir. Elder wood, with the Threstral hair within, thirteen inches long. Unusual, but an effective mix nonetheless." Ollivander then created a fountain of water from the wand. He handed it back to Yuki, who took it and sat back down. He could see Draco, Alessandra and Ivy assessing him, just like he would do them.

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco sauntered up, and gave Ollivander his wand with a flourish.

"One of my own creations. Hawthorn wand, ten inches. Core that of unicorn hair.In good condition." Stated Ollivander, creating a flock of birds with the wand. He handed it back with a nod of his head, while Yuki was inwardly thinking.

The wands made for users of large magical power usually had a liquid core, then it was the basic core's of magical creatures, such as the phoenix feather, unicorn tail hair, dragon heartstring, and even his own Threstral hair. Lastly, it was cores, which had to focus more magic, because the user wasn't very magically powerful. Unicorn Horn, Vampire Fangs, anything of those sorts were used in this. Both himself and Draco were normal, though he could hazard a guess that Draco wasn't as powerful. British Pureblood's had the habit of interbreeding. Alessandra wasn't very powerful, but made up for it with the amount of spells at her disposal. Yuki looked up when Ivy stepped forwards, and Ollivander took her wand.

"I remember this wand so very well. Holly, eleven inches with a unicorn tail hair. So similar, yet so different to another wand of mine." He continued to examine the wand some more, before conjuring a jet of steam. Ollivander nodded his head, showing that all four wands were in working order.

"Well, lunch will be starting soon, perhaps..-," began Dumbledore, but was interrupted with the reporter, Rita Skeeter, who stood up suddenly.

"No, Headmaster, pictures, and a few questions to each of the champions, naturally." Said Rita sweetly, a quill and parchment hovering just over her shoulder.

"Of course." Replied the Headmaster, as the five judges and four champions got into different poses, and the camera went off. Then, Rita insisted on doing single photos of each of the champions, before getting them all to sit down, the other judges having long gone, except for Dumbledore who remained behind, watching the reporter out of the corner of his eye.

"Obviously, the four of you are very excited in taking part in such a legendary competition." She smiled sweetly at them. Yuki growled inwardly. _'She is treating us like we are mere children!' _"I would like from each of you, your opinions on the tournament, and what you intend to do to make sure that you make it through alive."

Rita turned to Ivy, smiling brightly.

"Lets start with you, Miss Potter."

The quill and parchment hover just in front of Ivy's face, causing the girl to lean back to get away from it.

* * *

"Yuki have you read the British newspaper?" asked Mercedes, as they ate their breakfast a few days later. She was reading paper in question, her eyebrows knotted together in annoyance.

"No, I do not spend my time reading fairytale stories made by people whose money comes from how many people are interested in these stories." Said Yuki in French, his tone dry and sarcastic.

"True, but I suggest you read this. This reporter – Rita Skeeter – is different. Seems she is trying to put the Potter Girl in a very bad light." Replied Mercedes, handing Yuki the newspaper. Yuki took it, his eyes scanning it. The front cover was a picture of the group of champions, on their own without the judges. He and Draco were stood up, with Ivy and Alessandra sat down. Just from looking at the picture, he had an idea what the article was about. Ivy looked distinctly out of place in the picture of the four champions.

**_WILL THE FOURTH CHAMPION SURVIVE?_**

_Are the chances of the youngest Hogwarts champion: Ivy Potter, surviving the tournament almost impossible _writes Rita Skeeter. _This year the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated, and the champions chosen. However, by whatever means, a fourth name came out of the Goblet of Fire. This name was that of Ivy Potter, who is but fifteen years old, two years short of being allowed to compete. But, due to the rules, she must compete. How she was entered is unsure, with most of the populace with Hogwarts believing the girl to have cheated. _

_'She always tried to get the glory, thinking she was better than us because her older brother destroyed You-Know-Who. She doesn't care that he is dead, and she flaunts it all the time, thinking that she is better than everyone else.' Says Pansy Parkinson, a seventh year Slytherin girl. 'Everyone is glad that Draco became Hogwarts champion. He deserves it, not her.' _

_Let us all not forget, that the current eldest Potter, had an elder brother. This brother is the one who destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the age of one, sixteen years ago. We owe our very lives to the baby boy. But, this magical potential is said to have not passed onto his younger sister, who was born a year after his death. Ivy Potter is an average witch, causing people to become sceptical on her ability to compete, never mind win the tournament. Most believe that she will not even survive, the odds of her dying in the First Task is quite high. On top of this, however, she is against three of the most powerful people of their generation._

_Draco Malfoy, the Hogwarts Champion. Said to be in the top of his year, and very good in practical combat. The son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Most of those within Hogwarts believe that he has a far better chance of winning the Tournament than Ivy Potter. _

_Viscountess Alessandra Porchaski, the Durmstrang Champion. Winner of the European Duelling Championship. The daughter of the late Viscount Nikolas Porchaski and Viscountess Khristina Dimade-Porchaski. Said to be the most powerful teenager in the East Europe. _

_Yuki Saint-Clair, the Beauxbatons Champion. Top student of his year, and beginning Masteries in several subjects. The son of Marquis Adrian Saint-Clair and Miko Hoshi Nariko. Those betting the odds believe that this champion shall be the dark horse of the competition._

_With competition like this, the best Pureblooded Children within Europe, it is no wonder that Ivy Potter is thought to not survive the competition. Either by the tasks, her own foolishness or by the hand of another competitor, we shall have to see how this plays out. The First Task is November 23rd, less that three weeks away!_

"The dark horse?" murmured Yuki sharing a look with Mercedes.

"They think that you will surprise them. Right now Porchaski has best odds of winning."

"I better work on making sure that that doesn't happen." Stated Yuki, getting up and walking a few steps away. "Make sure that I am not disturbed by anyone, please Mercedes."

Mercedes nodded her head, her short locks of hair getting into her eyes, until she pushed them away. Yuki stepped out of the hall, and walked down to the carriage, nodding to the Beauxbaton students he saw walking up.

"Mihel." Called Yuki, to the tall dark skinned teenager, whose frame towered over Yuki's already impressive one.

"Yuki." Came Mihel's deep voice in greeting. "How can I help you?"

"You want Beauxbaton's to win, correct?"

"Naturally."

"Then I would like you to help me with a project. It will require your best efforts in animating things."

Mihel's dark eyes gleamed.

"I accept."

The conversation swiftly changed into French, to stop any potential eavesdroppers from following the conversation.

* * *

Alyssa Montenegro stalked her prey through the halls of Hogwarts. Her eyes roamed over the creature in front of her, criticising their frame and physique. She couldn't see what was so; hypnotic about the thing she was stalking. Whenever she saw it, spoke to it, or whatever, she always had the strong urge to scrub at her skin, knowing that it was dirty. The dirty blood it had was passing onto her for being in its presence!

This thing was so far below herself. It didn't even have status in society, and the second it left; it would disappear off of everyone's social radar. Permanently, if Alyssa had anything to say about it. She hadn't noticed it at first, but this thing had been trying to steal what was hers. She had marked it has hers from the very beginning. All the other girls at Beauxbatons had understood that, and avoided her object at all cost. Even Mercedes, who would have been the only girl able to ignore her statement of ownership. But this thing, her prey, didn't. Alyssa came to realise, that it was this things very existence which was causing her objects curiosity. So, the only way to stop this curiosity would be to make sure this thing disappeared, forever.

She wouldn't have something so worthless getting something Alyssa had worked so hard to get. She would have it. She always got what she wanted, one way or another. In the end, she won. In this game she was now playing, she intended to win as well. She just wasn't sure how to get rid of her prey, without it drawing too much suspicion.

* * *

A week had passed since the article, and everyone seemed to be preparing themselves for the First Task. People were guessing as to what it could be, some looking up old tournaments, all in anticipation for the event, which was to happen soon. At this present moment in time, Yuki was using the things, which he had asked Mihel to create for him, to scour the castle. The dark skinned teenager was excellent in enchanting objects, and Yuki had asked him to do just that. Create a small army of creatures, animated from normal things, in this case wax figures. They were Yuki's spies, used on the other champions, their teachers, and anyone else within the castle he thought should be monitored. Like Alaster Moody, the Ex-Auror who had to make sure that everyone was going smoothly.

Yuki thought that the Auror was a very strange individual. After reading up on what he was meant to have survived through, you would expect him to be on a higher alert than the one he was on. But he seemed quite relaxed, not checking each room for enemies and the likes. Either he had gone soft, or there was something wrong.

Not only that, but the reference to Alessandra's title was something so very un-Auror like. Only Pureblood's did it, and Alastor Moody was a half-blood. So he most certainly wasn't the sort to do something like that. There was something going on with the Auror, and Yuki would find it out. After the First Task.

Of course, it was hard to keep an eye on the First Task, when for some reason every day there was disappearances of people within the Wizarding Community, and several times over the week students were taken out to be told their family had disappeared. To everyone else, they feared it. They feared the unknown. But to Yuki, and his knowledge he received from his father, it meant that the Dark Lord was moving once more. His armies were amassing, and getting rid of anyone they though were key in stopping the Dark Lord's second war. Once he got his body back, he would be ready to start once more. Start destroying the world and turning it into his twisted ideals of right and wrong.

The wax figure which had been watching Solomon Flesches came back to Yuki, and left a piece of wax on his desk, before disappearing once more. Yuki figured that he should have to spy on Solomon, something wasn't right about that teenager. Taking the piece of wax, he placed it behind his ear, and suddenly he could hear Solomon speaking as though he was right there.

_"Little Mudblood girl. You need to learn your place." _Solomon's voice. _"You are trying to interfere with things which are far above your level."_

There was a mumbled little noise, like a mouse squeaking. Yuki frowned slightly. Solomon was up to something, and appeared to be a Pureblood Activist.

_"Well, answer me?"_

There was no answer. The sounds of a scuffle took place, until the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through Yuki's head. It was all quiet, until the sound of echoing footsteps echoed through the area. But Yuki could hear a whisper.

_"I know my place. I just don't need reminding of it. I will not be part of your pureblood politics." _Yuki knew that voice. It was Iris'. His body suddenly went cold, while his heart rate sped up. Solomon was saying that Iris was getting involved in things far above her level. He threatened her. Yuki felt his blood begin to boil. He shook it off as the defence to muggleborns. Frowning, he removed the wax, trying to think of what Solomon was up to. All this proved was that his fears about Solomon were founded.

* * *

It was a few days after this occurrence that Yuki received a letter. He was sat at breakfast, the hall buzzing as the students of Hogwarts were about to attend their classes, while the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to continue their private studies. He had been listening to Mercedes and Daniel talk about Magic vs Modern Technology. It was an avid discussion between the two, one Yuki liked to listen to. Mercedes was a pureblood traditionalist, but open to new ideas. While Daniel was a muggleborn to the 'T', though fitted in with the magical society, rather than trying to make the magical society fit him. This was one of the reasons why he was part of their pureblood group. He didn't try and change anybody, and took them as how they were. He even took an interest in the politics behind it all, but stopped there. It confused him, but usually enjoyed watching his friends manoeuvre people to their whims. He would much rather remain in his potions lab, getting the gossip from his friends, and supplying them with potions when they needed them, no questions asked. In return, he got their friendship, and an unlimited number of favours. It was a good deal on his behalf.

When a larger than normal raven swooped into the hall, Yuki's eyes fixed onto it immediately. Daniel and Mercedes recognised it immediately, and several of the other Beauxbaton's students recognised it as well. The raven, Lae, was the familiar of Adrian Saint-Clair, and was a well known sight at Beauxbaton's, and to be wherever Marquis Saint-Clair was. She stopped in front of Yuki, holding out her leg where a letter was tied.

"Merci, Lae." Whispered Yuki, as his friends watched him untie the letter. As soon as she was loose of her binding, Lae flew onto his shoulder, and Yuki sent her an amused glance. His father and Lae, master and familiar, couldn't be any more different. His father was pureblood perfection, Lae was a hyperactive raven, who liked eating jam and sugary things. Opening the letter, he recognised his father's cursive penmanship, and began to read it.

_'My son, _

_I trust that you are well. I am to understand that your mother wrote to you not so long ago, and I thought it was my duty as your father to do the same. I guess that your mother has told you that I was in Greece? Well, my position has changed due to an attempted assassination of my life. You needn't worry, as is will with myself. The assassin shall not be alright for the rest of his life however long that may be. I just want you to be on high alert. With the tournament going on, I doubt there will be any attempts on yourself, or your mother when she arrives. I have already warned Sakura, and the other Beauxbatons staff. They are prepared. _

_However, the nature of the attack was different. They were not pureblood upstarts [surprising I know or Christian Wizards, but rather Dark Wizards. Wizards whom have past links with the Dark Lord. Whether they were to kill or capture me, I don't know. Frankly, I don't care either. I think the Dark Lord is trying to get those near the top of the hierarchy onto his side. Obviously it will not work, unless he offers something really good. _

_I will be warning our fellow Marquis around the world, but I think you should inform your friend, and those of high rank of the possibility of attack and attempted kidnapping of themselves, or their family members. That is all that I have to say, and I am lucking forwards to your participation in the First Task. I needn't congratulate you in becoming champion, it was expected of you. Nor will I wish you luck. If you are my son, you will not need luck. _

_Your Father.'_

"Mercedes." Stated Yuki immediately, a slight concern for his friend evident in his eyes. "Warn your family of possible attacks, it seems that someone is attacking the high rank pureblood families. Though I can't imagine what for." The last part was said sarcastically, showing his two friends that he knew just _whom_ was doing this.

"I will." Stated the short haired French girl. "Thank You for informing me Yuki, and thank your father for me as well." With that, she swept out of the hall.

"So it has begun." Mused Daniel quietly, while Yuki nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Ivy looked up as both Ron and Hermione came into the common room in the midst of an argument. The fifth year rolled her eyes, as did the red haired sixth year beside her.

"What has happened now?" asked Ginny, watching as the two sat down. Neville who was on the other side of Ginny, looked on as well.

"Ronald." Ron winced. "Won't take his exams seriously. I mean the NEWTs mean everything and-..,"

"'Mione!" hissed Ron. "I don't need to get straight Os to get anywhere in life!"

"You do if you want to get anywhere good in life." Stated Hermione. "You say that you want to become an Auror, but to do so, you need to get decent marks in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. But to become a good Auror, you need to gain a Mastery in at least one of these subjects."

"Isn't that what Auror academy is for?" asked Ron.

"No." said Neville. "My dad says Auror's Academy is just a load of rubbish, not much better from school. The real training starts when you are out there fighting. But they only let you do that when you have proved yourself. They let dad out to fight when he got his Duelling Mastery."

Ron remained quiet.

"Masters only accept students who prove themselves capable. That is what the NEWTs are for. To prove themselves capable. The best masters only accept the best." Stated Hermione, looking frazzled.

"Look Ron, I would ask my dad to be your Master." Here, Ron looked hopeful. "But he has already accepted an Apprentice."

Ron looked downcast as though all of his hopes had been torn apart.

"Here, borrow this." Said Hermione, handing him a book. "It is a list of all current Masters, just tap the book and say your subject. It also tells you which ones are taken, and by whom. Did you know that Malfoy has taken a Potions Mastery, under Professor Snape."

"That doesn't surprise me." Stated Ivy. "Snape is said to be one of the best Potions Master's in Europe, especially in poisons and their antidotes."

Then others stared at her surprised.

"My mother is a master as well, she was telling me about it all. Her and Snape are old friends or something."

"I know none of these people." Said Ron, reading the list of Duelling Masters, and noticing those who had been highlighted as being taken. "Your dad is taken too, Ivy. Though, he is my teacher so I don't think he counts."

"My dad is taken too? He never told me." Said Ivy, shrugging. "There are a lot who want to Master Duelling, it is a very popular mastery. Everyone is trying to get the best masters, usually the purebloods do."

"Yeh, look at this. Yuki Saint-Clair. The French Champion." Said Ron, catching everyones attention, especially Ivy's. "He has a Duelling Mastery. I wonder why that wasn't in the article."

"Yuki has been doing that Mastery for some time." Said Neville. "His uncle, great uncle, or whatever on his mother's side was his Master. My Grandmother was telling me about it, Lady Nariko and she get along very well, apparently Yuki sent his Master flying off of a cliff when they were duelling. He was in a coma for a month or two. Lady Nariko said it was very funny, watching Yuki fret. Apparently he wasn't sure whether or not nearly killing your Master could result in failure. If anything, it did the opposite from what I heard."

"What else do you know about Saint-Clair?" asked Ginny, eyeing Ivy next to her. She knew her friend would never ferret for information herself, so Ginny thought she would do it for her.

"Er…I don't know. Just whatever I overhear. My Grandmother likes to talk about others, and Lady Nariko is around a lot at my home, or my Grandmother is with her."

"Lady Nariko?"

"Yuki's mother."

* * *

A few days before the First Task, and a part of the grounds was covered up by a large tent. Students began to try and guess what was under it, as they all began to feel the excitement in the air. Both Alessandra and Draco had begun to act as though they had something to do, which gave Yuki the idea that they knew what the task was about. Sending a spy to follow the Slytherin he soon discovered what the task was going to be.

A obstacle course of sorts. They had to go through a magical course, timed. The one to do it the quickest would win. Various things to get past, including dark creatures, enchantments, potions, tests of the mind, logic, anything. This was where he knew why his mother was to be here. She was an expert at creating illusions, both in the mind and out. She was here, to test their strength of will obviously. To try and drive them insane.

The morning the day before the task, a group of four people entered the hall. Three of whom were wearing normal coloured robes, but the fourth was wearing a red and white kimono, making her stick out from the crowd. Her black hair was tied up in a sharp looking bun, and her warm almond sweeped the hall, spotting a few familiar faces in the crowds. She walked towards the High Table. Doing so between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Seeing a familiar young man, she grinned brightly, patted him on the head like a dog, before walking off.

"Albus." Said the woman in greeting, as she came within earshot. "I trust you are well?"

"I am, Nariko." Replied the headmaster warmly. "This is your team?"

"My apprentices, yes." Corrected the woman. "The others haven't arrived yet?"

"No. You are the first." Said Dumbledore, and with a wave of his hand, four more seats appeared at the end of the table.

"Thank You Headmaster, my apprentices will appreciate it. I need to go and do something." Replied Nariko, turning around and walking towards the Gryffindor table. She stopped behind a group of Gryffindor's. A red head had seen her approach, and got the attention of the others.

"Can we help you?" asked the red headed girl neutrally. The brown haired boy across from her turned around to see the newcomer, before smiling.

"Lady Nariko!" he said in greeting.

"Neville." Replied Nariko, watching as the taller boy stood up, towering over her petite figure. "I am sorry I couldn't be there for you seventeenth. Augusta told me it was a very enjoyable party, and was sad that neither myself or Sakura could come."

"It was no problem." Stated Neville hastily.

"Of course." Stated Nariko. "I thought that while I was here, I should bring you your present." With that she brought out from within her robes a long wrapped up package. She held it out to him, and he took it tentatively. With all of his friends watching him with interest, he opened it up, revealing the hilt of a sword. A katana.

"Oh Neville!" said Ginny, while Hermione frowned at the sword disapprovingly. She obviously thought that weapons within the school was a bad idea, and giving a seventeen year old boy a sword seemed to be asking for trouble.

"Lady Nariko, I can't have this!" said Neville, looking at the gleaming sheath of the sword, which in itself reflected the quality of the blade inside which he hadn't seen as of yet.

"Yes you can. It is a custom within my family, to give every boy when they turn seventeen their very own katana. It reflects there adventure into adulthood, and shows that the sword is replacing that of the parents. Instead of relying on them, rely on the sword. The sword is said to be the soul of the person." She reached down and pulled out the sword at little bit, revealing several runes on the blade.

"Ancient Runes." Whispered Hermione, who then began to read them. "The rune of power, courage and light. Why these runes?"

"Many reasons." Said Nariko brightly. "None of which you are permitted to know. If you want help in mastering that sword, I suggest you speak to Yuki. He has several in his collection, and has an obsession with pointy things. Can't ever imagine why though." Ron bit his tongue at laughing at the innuendo, while Hermione frowned at his immaturity. "Ja Ne Neville, you coming to the New Years celebration at the manor?"

"If I can leave the school, then yes."

"Good Good. An invitation shall be arriving some time soon, maybe you can bring a friend, or two." Her eyes drifted over the group of Gryffindors. Then she turned around and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She bent down and whispered to a short haired Beauxbaton's girl and her son. The three of them left the hall soon after.

* * *

"I take it you know what the task is by now?" asked Nariko, as the two were outside on the grounds.

"Yes." Replied Yuki shortly.

"Good, so you won't make me look like a complete idiot." Announced Nariko.

"You do that well enough on your own." Shot back Yuki, a light smirk on his lips.

"Nariko." Said Mercedes, causing the priestess to look towards her son's best friend. "Thank You for warning your husband about the attack. Due to that I have managed to stop several attacks on my cousins."

Nariko smiled at the short auburn haired girl. The girl had always been a pleasure to have around, with her being as tom boy as possible, it was a good influence on her son who was brought up around two other girls, both of which were true pureblood children. One naïve and pure, the other dark and powerful. Mercedes was a good influence because it showed to Yuki that girls didn't have to be like his sisters.

"It was no problem." Stated Nariko. "I wasn't about to let my husband die. I think Mika and Sakura would be somewhat upset. Yuki however, will be receiving the title so I am unsure." She shot an amused glance towards her son, who raised a challenging eyebrow. "Or maybe he will be upset that he didn't get to do it himself, what with most heirs killing the one with the title so as to get the new rank."

"Like Alessandra?" asked Yuki.

"Yes. The Durmstrang Champions way of becoming a Viscountress was very unethical. Of course there is not proof that it happened, but we all know the truth." Both Mercedes and Yuki nodded. "Anyway, I trust that I don't need to tell you both to be careful. Attacks come from some of the most unexpected places. Yuki, please put on an interesting show. The others who are setting up the task have their money on the Malfoy boy, or the Viscountress. Even my own Apprentices are betting against you. It will be most appreciated if you win this task."

"How much?" asked Yuki.

"10,000." Replied Nariko. "Half of which will go into your own account if you win this task."

"If I don't?" asked Yuki.

"No allowance." Said Nariko with a smirk. "Or access to your vault. I am not letting you get that much money if you can't do this small favour for your mother."

Mercedes snorted into her hand.

"We shall see." Stated Yuki smoothly, as Nariko walked away.

"Your own mother just blackmailed you into winning a task." Stated Mercedes. "It was like she expected you to not win this task."

"I had no intention of winning this one." Said Yuki, causing Mercedes to look at him. "Nor the next one. It would be more shocking if I won overall, having only done average throughout the competition. But if my mother is threatening to cut off my access from my private vault, then I might have to win."

Mercedes chuckled.

"I always say this. I like your mother because she is the only one who can control you, Yuki Saint-Clair. The only one."

* * *

The morning of the task, and Yuki was no where to be found. His three friends were waiting in the common area of the carriage, waiting anxiously for their friend to arrive.

"What time do they have to be at the tents for?" snapped Alyssa to Daniel. The muggleborn looked at his watch.

"Ten. It's ten to now." Said Daniel.

"He isn't opting out right?" murmured Alyssa nervously.

"No." said Mercedes shortly. She looked out of the window, seeing Yuki approach from the forest. "Here he is."

The tall oriental-looking boy entered the carriage, in his hand was a sword of some sort, which none of the three could identify.

"Where have you been?" hissed Alyssa.

"Out." He turned to Mercedes. "How long?"

"Eight minutes."

He nodded his head, disappearing into his room. He remerged five minutes later, freshened up, and wearing different robes. These robes looked light weight, but also very durable. He checked his holster, and seeing his wand there. He had in his hand a bag, which was stock full of weapons.

"I thought you were only allowed a wand?" asked Daniel.

"I am. But a summoning charm would be very useful." Stated Yuki, setting the bag on the floor just outside of the forest. They continued walking around the Forbidden Forest, until they reached an area which was covered in a tent. They entered, and saw Ludo Bagman there.

"Champions are to remain here, spectators can continue through the tent. Yuki remained behind, watching as his friends exited the tent through the other exit, going into the area where the task was to take place. Yuki sat on one of the benches, where Ivy and Draco were waiting as well. Exactly on time, Alessandra entered the area. After her, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Mr Crouch and Auror Moody entered. The Hogwarts Headmaster smiled at the waiting contestants.

"Oh Good, you are all here." He then brought a bag out. "Within this bag there is four numbers, these numbers will be the order in which you do whatever there is on the other side. At this point, we will tell you what it is you will be facing. An obstacle course is what you will be doing, the one to do it the quickest and in the best way will win this task." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "However, what the obstacles will be, you shall have to find out yourself when it is your turn." He held out the bag to both Ivy and Alessandra. "Ladies first."

Alessandra put her hand in, and brought out the number '2'. Ivy did the same and brought out the number '3'. Draco went next, and picked out the number '1'. Yuki frowned slightly, as he put his hand in. This meant that he was going to be going last.

"Ok, the order will go in that of the numbers." Stated Bagman. "Now Judges, if you will follow me. Mr Malfoy please exit the tent when you hear a bell." With that the adults left, leaving the four teenagers alone. Yuki walked over into the corner, getting himself comfortable. Alessandra went into the other side of the tent, examining her wand, making sure it was still in working order. Ivy stood in the middle, unsure of what to do. Draco stood at the opening of the tent, waiting to be called out. When the bell went, he exited the tent to the cheers of the crowd. A few seconds later, another bell went off, showing that Draco had begun the obstacle course. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on Bagman's commentary. He was unsure whether or not it was a bad thing going last. By going last, he would have heard the commentary enough to know at what point he should be doing something dangerous, and whether he was behind the others. On another, what ever they were facing, if it was alive, would be getting progressively more dangerous as the task went on.

A few minutes later, Yuki was brought out of his musing when a cheer went through the crowds.

"Draco Malfoy has done it! In six minutes thirty seven seconds. The Judges will give there scores after they have reviewed the other champions' turns." Came Bagman's voice.

The bell went once more, and Alessandra left to the cheers of the Durmstrang students, as well as the polite clapping of the others. Yuki remained focused, keeping his magic tightly rained in. It would soon be his turn. To show them what Beauxbaton's students were capable of. A conversation with the Headmistress came back to him.

_"Monsieur Saint-Clair." Said Maxime. Yuki turned around, and offered the Headmistress a bow._

_"Oui?"_

_"I hope you understand that a lot is riding on this tournament. For decades both Hogwarts and Durmstrang, as well as many other schools around the world, consider Beauxbatons to be below them. They think that those who graduate from our school are not as qualified as those from their own. If anything, we are more qualified. I want you to show them this. I want you to demonstrate to them what Beauxbatons is all about, what we are capable of. Although you are the most capable student Beauxbatons has had for some time I know that you will do well. You excel in everything, just make sure that the tournament is including in this."_

_"Oui Madam. It will be done."_

Since this conversation, as well as the one that he had had with his mother, he knew that a lot of people were wanting Beauxbatons to win. Though they were not displaying this as they would do normally. They wanted to shock the others, and a higher than usual confidence in himself would cause problems. Especially with his mother betting on him for the First Task. _Probably doesn't want to bet on me to win because after this performance she won't make much on it. _The bell went once more.

"Alessandra Porchaski has completed the course. In five minutes and forty three seconds. This puts her in first place. But the judges scores decide everything."

Another bell went off, nervous and pale-faced; Ivy entered the arena to a chorus of cheers and boos. Yuki was now alone in the tent. He began to stretch his limbs now that he was alone. He intended to do this as quickly as possible. The quicker he did it, the less time it took for the crowd to understand what he was doing. Therefore, if he had to use it against any possible enemies in the future he would be able to so without them being able to remember where they had seen it before. He lifted his head up when he heard a cheer, louder than before.

"I can't believe it! The youngest champion is now in First Place! Ivy Potter completed the task in four minutes fifty one seconds. Unbelievable! Maybe there is more to the Potter Legend that we thought!"

The area went quiet, and Yuki was able to make out the sound of a bell. Sighing, he walked out of the tent, to be met with large area like area. With a long tunnel like thing in the centre, which covered up what was obviously the course within it. Yuki's green eyes darkened as he concentrated on it, recognising the enchantments on it. Enchantments which enlarged the interior, and allowed the spectator to view it through the roof of the tunnel, but he couldn't see the obstacle unless he was doing it. Interesting. Yuki walked towards the start line, drawing his wand from its holster. Draco, Alessandra and Ivy were all up in the stands watching his go. Draco had his arm in a sling, but the other two appeared to be fine. Yuki shared a look with Madam Maxime, who nodded her head slightly. He did the same with his mother, who was on the sidelines with her three apprentices.

Yuki got in a ready position, and with a nod to Bagman, the bell went and he ran in at a speed which surprised many of those within the crowd. It was time for Beauxbatons to prove themselves.

* * *

Here is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next will have Yuki's go at the First Task, more information on Adrian Saint-Clair, more pureblood politics, and the mystery that is Iris Williams. Also – the Yule Ball approaches.

Please review. Reviews make me smile, and make me want to update. Which is always a good thing. I am in Wales at the moment, on holiday. [Yes, I brought my laptop on holiday so I can update all of my stories. Otherwise, the internet distracts me. My laptop has no internet see. So yeh – Wales is surprising full of Welsh people. I can see Anglesy from my window. But I want to go Ireland, but my parents won't let me. Gah – Summer has been very wet at the moment.

My heart goes out to all those in Britain who have been flooded. I could say I empathise, but I can't. From the North-West – too high up to be flooded. Anyone who reads this and have been flooded recently, and can't read it because there internet access/computer are gone. I am sorry – but at least you have something to look forwards too. && Your author is talking to you!

Anyhow, much love.

Morrigu-chan x


	4. The Art of Magic

**A/N: **Chapter four of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. I have reached a problem with my story – Uchiha Haru. I keep writing parts of the next chapter, but I am as of yet unsatisfied with it. I left it at such a cliffhanger the last chapter, I am finding it hard to keep up the suspense. So bare with me – the wait will be worth it in the end!

**Summary: **AU. Halloween 1981. A date which is surrounded in great mystery. The unconscious bodies of James and Lily Potter were uncovered from the ruins of the once-stately manor. But the mystery of the death of both Harry Potter and of Lord Voldemort is still around. Now, sixteen years later, this mystery is set to be solved. But at what cost?

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter IV: The Art of Magic**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

_'Feeling the moment slip away  
Losing direction you're losing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do can't help myself '  
**- 'Feeling a Moment' by Feeder**_

From an exceptionally young age, everyone whom had been around the young Yuki Saint-Clair had all agreed on one thing about the boy. He had a talent with magic. With him, magic wasn't a mere tool, or ability. It was an art form. It was the kind of thing, which was spoken about in afternoon dinner parties, as the ladies of various Pureblood families spoke of their fellows. Within the current generation of children, Yuki Saint-Clair had been recognised as being a prodigy of sorts. Some who are old enough to remember, could compare the young boy to the surprising find at Hogwarts some fifty or so years before, where some half-blood boy was spoken of in much the same way. But here is the present, and in front of a crowd of hundreds, many of whom were purebloods looking at him as someone for them to prove themselves too. Yuki had to show them dominance, and he would do as he performed for them in a way so like the lion and its tamer, performing for the expectant crowd.

The bell had tolled, and Yuki had leapt forwards, his feet propelling him forwards, into the dark tunnel, whose roof allowed the spectators to see in, but not for him to see out. He brought his wand out of its holster, and even as he was moving, he did a muttered summoning charm, and felt the distinct feeling of something coming towards him. By this point he was already in the darkness of the tunnel. Slowing down slightly, he heard the wind behind him change slightly, and brought his arm up to catch the sword and two smaller blades as they whizzed into the tunnel, strapping them to his body. He willed some magic into his eyes, and the darkness that was before him was covered in a blue light, as his eyes adjusted allowing him to see. It was his version of Infrared, but it was Infrablue. Before him was a wall almost touching the top of the tunnel, with a gap large enough for someone to fit through. On the wall itself, was a pole with a flag on. Beyond that, he couldn't see what else there was. Distantly, he could hear Bagman wondering whether or not summoning swords was allowed, and whether or not it would slow him down. Yuki contained a snort, as he took a run towards the wall. As he jumped, he swung on the pole.

As he got more momentum, he could see the top of the wall, and the distinctly _wrong _feeling that accompanied it. As he focused his green eye upon it, he could see that it had some magic cast on it, which would be set off if the top of the wall was touched. He let go of the pole, which came away from the wall in his hands, and using his momentum, he flipped himself over, swiftly going through the gap between the top of the wall and the tunnel, without setting off the trap. This was, he theorised, where Draco probably injured his arm. He landed in a crouch on the other side, and flicking his eyes around, he could spot the various runes around the area. But before he could get a better view of them, he saw movement in the darkness. His muscles tensed, before relaxing as he saw what it was. Sakura, her face bloodied and beaten, her eyes almost lifeless as she stared at him. Yuki knew exactly what it was when he saw it. A Boggart.

"_Riddikulus."_

Nothing happened, he frowned. His eyes flicking around the area. The runes, that was the only explanation. A cold dread appeared in his stomach, as he realised what this task was to test. Their will to fight, even the unexpected. The strength of will, even in fighting their worst fears. The runes around him were to negate all magic which was cast within them. Meaning, he would have to fight and dispel his worst fear by hand.

"You are not my sister." He said simply, his eyes narrowing at the presence in front of him. "You are just a pure imitation of her, an imitation which I will beat." He rushed forwards, flicking one of his blades out of his hand. Grabbing hold of Boggart-Sakura, he thrust her onto the end of his blade, before pulling her close into what could be classed as an embrace. "Sorry." He whispered, before allowing the boggart to drop to the ground. Holstering his blade, he continued on. He had no idea how long he had spent in the tunnel, as he had lost track of time. But he guessed that it wasn't as long as Ivy's time. So he still had enough time in which to win this. He stepped out of the rune circle, and continued onwards. He saw another pole with a flag on it, to the side. He picked up this pole as well, noticing that it had the Beauxbatons insignia on the flag. He was obviously meant to collect them as he went through the course.

He ran onwards at full speed, and ignoring the sounds he could hear outside. He didn't want to hear anyone's reaction to what he had just done. He came across another area, in which he could see that there were traps in the floor. Stepping on certain areas of the floor, would set them off. To his eyes, these areas were highlighted in a lighter blue. Stretching his leg muscles slightly, he ran. Jumping from what safe area to another, he made it through the trapped area, and once again, grabbing the pole as he ran through. This part of the course, Yuki could see was the last. He could see some light up ahead. However, he hadn't come across anything his mother would have been called here for. So, due to this, all of his senses were on alert, waiting for anything. That is when it happened.

Whispers at first, before they got louder, like they were screaming in his ears. His eyes flicked around, as the scene around him changed. It morphed into an endless corridor, with childish laughter echoing down it. _An illusion. To see how strong we are in the mind arts. Illusions only work on how strong you mind is, __the stronger your mind, the weaker the illusion. _Closing his eyes, he reopened them, and sent out a pulse of magic through his body. The illusion shattered, and he grabbed the last pole, before exiting the tunnel. As he did so, the noise came back on as the Beauxbatons students and the Purebloods were cheering.

"Yuki Saint-Clair has now put himself in First Place! Two minutes and thirty seven seconds! Simply astounding!" Yuki smirked to himself. He had done it, and now Beauxbatons should be in first place. A trickle of sweat went down his brow, as his breathing increased, and the adrenaline wore off. Holding the four poles in one hand, he pocked his wand and strolled to where it seemed as though he was meant to go. The Hogwarts nurse, Madam Pomfrey appeared next to him, and her eyes roamed his figure, as though looking for something to heal. As nothing appeared, she stalked off.

"Yuki!" called Mercedes, as she appeared next to him, Daniel and Alyssa following her. "That was great. It wasn't as entertaining as the others though – you didn't set off the traps. But, that was due to skill."

Yuki offered her a small smile, as he was separated from his friend, and ushered up to the Champion's Box by a non-descript teacher. As he entered, he saw the other three champions watching him with something akin to sizing him up. Ivy was pale, shocked most likely at his distinctly muggle approach to the task. Alessandra seemed rather annoyed, her nostrils flared. She had been beaten by a girl two years her junior, and by a Beauxbatons student. Lastly, Draco was staring at him. His grey eyes shining with analytical thoughts. Obviously the Hogwarts boy thought he had discovered something.

"The judges have their scores counted." Said Bagman, as Yuki's eyes flicked to where the five judges were, Bagman, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madam Maxime and Crouch. "For Draco Malfoy, the scores are as follows. Six, seven, seven, five, five. Giving him a score of thirty out of fifty. For Viscountress Porchaski, seven, seven, nine, six, six. Giving her a total of thirty five out of fifty. Ivy Potter, nine, nine, five, seven, eight. Her total is thirty eight. Lastly, Yuki Saint-Clair. Nine, Nine, Eight, Ten, Eight. His total is forty-four out of fifty.

So, for those of you who followed that, in first place is the Beauxbaton's Champion: Yuki Saint-Clair. Followed by Ivy Potter. Then the Durmstrang Champion, Alessandra Porchaski. Lastly, Draco Malfoy. This ends the First Task. The Second Task will be on February 24th." The Champions remained where they were, as the crowds went up in arms, talking about the task. The judges came over, and Ludo Bagman was jumping around on the balls of his feet.

"Now then." Began Bagman. "You have a nice long wait until the next task, I trust that you managed to get some of the poles?" The other Champions brought out their poles, and Yuki noticed that he was the only one to get all four. "Now, these poles hole the key for the next task. You have from now until the next task to work out these clues. Enjoy." The others left, as Yuki slung the poles over his shoulder. All he desired now was a nice, hot shower. Then he would be happy.

"Yuki-kun." Came the voice of his mother, her dark, almond eyes glittering, as she held a bag of galleons. Yuki's eyes fixed on it, as he approached his mother. She handed the bag over, a bright smile on her face. "You turn was boring. Couldn't you have set at least one of the traps off on purpose, just for entertainment value."

"That wasn't one of the terms of our deal." Stated Yuki, his green eye flickering slightly, while his blue eye narrowed.

"True." Said Nariko, airily. "Now, you have a few months to prepare yourself for the next part." Her smile dimmed slightly. "Have as much fun as possible this year, Yuki."

Yuki frowned, his eyes fixed on the figure which was his mother, her bright and cheerful clothes contrasting with her sad, almost mournful expression.

"What have you Seen?" asked Yuki.

"You know that I cannot tell you this. But it cannot be changed. I hope that you do not curse me for this, but it cannot. The events in the future must happen, just enjoy you life and live as much as possible this year. Don't let anyone nor anything hold you back."

Yuki nodded his head.

"Promise me." Ordered Nariko, her voice hitching slightly.

"I promise." Said Yuki, his voice echoing a promise he made some time ago.

"Arigato, Yuki-kun."

* * *

The days following the First Task were rather amusing to Yuki and the other students of Beauxbatons, the purebloods especially. To have their fellow peers walking around them on eggshells was rather amusing. Everyone's opinion of the French school was shrouded in uncertainty. The fact that Yuki had managed to beat the other three champions with apparent ease was a large part of this, but if he was their champion, it lead to intrigue of what the other eleven Beauxbatons Upperclassmen were capable of doing. The purebloods had been treating Yuki, if possible, with a greater courteous attitude. Even the other students of Beauxbatons, no matter their blood, were being treated with respect from these Pureblood students, maybe to gain favour. Who knew. 

But like all humans, the students who resided with Hogwarts, whether permanently or for the Tournament, were all taught by example. Social Learning Theory and all that. Yuki had been exploring Hogwarts some more, enjoying the darker atmosphere which permeated the air here, rather than the palace-like building of Beauxbatons. Every corridor he came across was shrouded in shadows in some way, and Yuki enjoyed this environment immensely. He had only been at Hogwarts for a month, and unlike the majority of his peers who couldn't wait to get home, he felt as though Hogwarts had become a second or third home to him already.

So lost he was in his thoughts, he couldn't hear the voices which were echoing up the corridor until he almost rounded the corner, coming upon them. It was just as he was to go around the corner, that he paused in his steps, his senses suddenly registering what he was hearing. Something which chilled him to the bone.

"Filthy Mudblood."

The phrase alone was something he had heard enough of in his life, he had even uttered it from his own mouth, before he had truly learnt the real meaning of such a word. After that, he had changed himself, befriending those he had at one point scorned, an example being Daniel. Those who thought blood purity ruled the world, were those who he now scorned. Those around the corner it appeared, fell into this category.

He heard a few mumbled curse words in French, a feminine tone to it though. It was only then, that Yuki realised who it was the pureblood upstarts were insulting. Iris. At once, with his body seeming to move on its own accord, Yuki stepped out around the corner. Unconsciously, the shadows served to cloak his arrival, until the last possible moment, making him that bit more intimidating.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said, his voice purposely accented.

Four figures froze, all of which turned out to be girls from Hogwarts, in their upper years from the looks of it. The house colours on their robes showed that none of them were in Gryffindor. Between them, leant against the wall, her robes torn in several places, several books spilled out on the floor around her, and suffering from a bloodied lip, Iris Williams stared at him in a mixture of shock and relief.

"Monsieur Saint-Clair!" said one of the girls, her voice trembling slightly, while attempting to hold a charming tone to it. He distantly recognised her as one of the girls who had been trailing him in the Library some weeks ago.

"You appear to be harming one of my peers, I suggest you stop this nonsense immediately, or I will take action. Is this understood?" his voice was cold, harsh and barely above a whisper. To the four girls, it appeared as though his eyes glowed in the darkness. Casting a blue and green light through the shadows. They nodded at once, before disappearing down the hallway almost too quickly to follow. When Yuki fixed his eyes upon Iris, they had lost their vengeful stare, and all that remained was a mournful look.

Silence permeated the corridor, as neither of them made a move to speak. Iris eventually cleared her throat, her voice coming out in a rasping quality.

"Thank You." She said, her head bowed. She heard some movement, and lifted her eyes expecting to find that Yuki had gone. However, the French Champion had moved, and was sat on the floor in front of her, mere inches away from her face, staring at her in the studying quality.

"Why do they do that to you?" asked Yuki suddenly, a light frown dancing across his forehead.

Iris lowered her eyes, before shrugging lightly.

"The Hogwarts Girls? I do not know. Most likely copying what the Beauxbatons girls do to me." She whispered. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Then I shall make sure this doesn't happen again." He made a move to stand, and Iris' hand shot out, stopping his ascent.

"Why?"

Yuki tried to search for an answer, but couldn't think of one suitable enough. At last, his voice found something, which could be coupled as an answer.

"We are Beauxbatons students, in a foreign environment. To show that we are not a united front shows that we are weak. To have people from other schools taking advantage of this weakness is something that I will not allow. Especially when this weakness is due to someone's status – something which we have no control over." He continued to get up, before Iris stilled him with her voice.

"So you think that I am a weakness?" Her voice was monotonous, and held a distinct quality to it, as though something was lacking. As though she had expected more from him.

"No. I think that those who think you are beneath them as such a weakness. Although ones status decides what kind of life we should lead, it shouldn't control our actions and thoughts. This is what leads to prejudice, and eventually civil war and the like. Look at it this way; there is no accomplishment in being a pureblood. You have been born from centuries of magic, it is expected of you. But being a muggleborn, you are the first in your family. A miracle child. But for being such a miracle child, you are shunned for it. It is a hypocritical world we live in."

Iris remained quiet for a few moments, as Yuki just stood there in the corridor. Slowly, she lifted a hand up, and Yuki took it, helping her to her feet with ease.

"Thank you." Repeated Iris once more, her eyes downcast, her dark hair covering most of her face.

"Your welcome." Replied Yuki, letting go of her hand, and then exiting the corridor. As soon as he was far enough away, he leant against the wall, one question echoing through his mind.

* * *

Things at Hogwarts were quite peaceful, as the students settled back into their routine. The temperature continued to plummet, causing the Beauxbatons students to wear far more layers than they were used to, or the more practical ones like Yuki, to cast warming charms. December had settled upon Hogwarts, and with it came the frost, which covered the grounds. The trek from the carriage to the castle appeared to take more and more time, as the weather changed. It was one of these days that the students had just entered for breakfast within the Great Hall, just as the Owls arrived with their post. Alyssa was removing her two outer robes, and cloak, leaving her in ordinary indoor wear, while Daniel, Yuki and Mercedes cancelled the charms they had placed upon themselves. Yuki distantly registered several of the owls, which streamed into the Great Hall bearing letter with a familiar coat of arms on them. He smiled. So the invitations were here. He was eating some omelette, using cutlery for once, as an owl landed in front of each of his friends. They all shared a look, knowing precisely what it was for. 

Yuki's eyes swept over Mercedes, as she was the closest one to him. It was the usual invitation, which was sent out every year to family and friends of the Saint-Clair family.

_Dear Lady LeFette and guest. _

_You are invited to the New Years Eve celebrations held at Saint-Clair Chalet. _

_If you choose to attend, tap this invitation at precisely 6pm on New Years Eve. You shall be returned to your place of departure at precisely 1am New Years Day._

_Regards,_

_Marquis and __Marchioness Saint-Clair_

Accompanying this invitation was the Saint-Clair coat of arms, a pair of crossed swords, with roses surrounding the hilts. In the centre was a small altar of some sort.

"I take it that we will be allowed to leave Hogwarts?" asked Daniel, putting the invite to one side, and continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Yes, the Headmaster was quite happy letting quite a few students off of the grounds, as they will all be returning later that night." Said Yuki, his eyes flicking to the Gryffindor table. "Though some might believe that it is merely a trick of some pureblood 'evil' families in order to get them into a precarious position."

Mercedes frowned slightly, while Alyssa grinned towards Yuki.

"So, Yuki, what colour dress robes shall you be wearing?"

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor table, Yuki's statement couldn't be more than correct. Ron was staring at Hermione's invite with disgust, all the while muttering about how it was a trick, and how they should be prepared. 

"Ron." Said Neville, rolling his eyes slightly. Hermione shot him a strange look, it was unusual for Neville to rebuke Ron, and usually it was either Ginny's or her job. But ever since these pureblood acquaintances of his had come to school, he was changing. Changing for the better. "I have been to this party plenty of times, I can assure you, it isn't some trap for the 'evil purebloods' to drain your pure body of its blood."

Ginny and Ivy snorted into their drinks, while Hermione had the decency to mask hers with a cough.

"It is probably that kind of attitude, which is why we weren't invited." Said Ginny, as she pouted at Hermione, Ivy and Neville, all of which had been invited to the party.

"It says with guest." Stated Ivy. "Either way, both you and Ron will be going."

"What if I don't want to go?" asked Ron, hauntily.

"We're not going to force you." Said Hermione sharply. "But I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, but if you have better things to do…" She trailed off, her cheeks covered in a slight blush.

"I take it, that it is formal wear?" asked Ivy, and Neville nodded in reply. "I'll speak to my dad later, he should get me a new pair of robes. Hopefully."

"Will he let you go?" asked Hermione, changing the direction her thoughts were going in.

Ivy's eyes switched to look up at the head table, where her father was in a conversation with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Yes, I hope so."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, 'Umbledore?" asked Madam Maxime, as she entered the office of the esteemed Albus Dumbledore. The man was behind his desk, and upon seeing the large woman, he smiled at her. 

"Come, come and sit." Said Albus warmly, as he got up from behind his desk, and sat down on a stuffed chair, with Maxime sitting on the couch. They were equals; with him sitting behind the desk it would do him no good.

"What is it you wished to discuss?" asked Maxime, as Dumbledore waved his wand, conjuring a tray with a pot of tea on.

"Your thoughts on the tournament so far." Said Dumbledore. "I am most interested in your champion, Mr Saint-Clair."

Maxime laughed slightly.

"It appears as zough you are…fishing vor information." Stated Maxime.

Dumbledore laughed as well, before shaking his head slightly.

"No, I would never stoop to such a level. This tournament should be as fair as possible." Stated Dumbledore. "Nariko and I are friends of sorts, both of us sharing a great interest in magic and the likes. It was through me that the British Ministry could get her help for the First Task. I have, however, never met any of her children nor Marquis Saint-Clair himself."

Maxime raised an eyebrow, before opening her mouth to speak.

"All three children have been to my school, two of them are still attending it." Said Maxime. "They are all very different from one another, the only thing that they have in common is that they are all loyal to their parents, and in turn their family and friends." Maxime paused. "Mika, the eldest, is a sharp tongued individual, inheriting many of her father's personality. She also is training to become a miko, just like her mother. Sakura, the youngest, is in her fourth year. She is the epitome of a pureblood teenage girl, a princess. Her two siblings were shaped by their parents, to take the magical world by storm, while Sakura was to be largely unaffected by this. She is a very innocent child, and maybe a little above average when it comes to magic. Yuki, however, was taught by his father. He is a very…strange individual. He is gifted when it comes to magic, very gifted. He has attributes that at times are just like his parents, and he is his own person at the same time. I can't really quite describe him, and I am unsure if anyone I know has ever really seen the real him. In fact, this applies to all of their children."

Dumbledore made a noncommittal noise. A silence permeated the office. They both knew the reason as to why the three children were so, closed off. Maxime had to guard her school at times, to be wary of assassins, while Dumbledore had been told first hand by Nariko, and various other members of his Order who had heard about the various attempts on the families life. No child should grow up with that kind of fear surrounding him.

"What of Marquis Saint-Clair?"

"He is a man of principle. He knows that his actions are weighed carefully by those around him, and he also knows that other pureblood families around the world will follow his actions to the end. He is cold, almost distant. Sarcastic at times, and knows the strength of his political power. I am not sure what else to say about the man. I have not met him a lot myself, as he spends a lot of times overseas. But, it has come to my attention that Yuki could be after the title of Marquis, as it is rumoured that the relationship between the two is somewhat strained."

"Like the Viscountress?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Yuki?" asked Mercedes, as she gazed at her best friend, who was sprawled out on his bed, his eyes closed, as though he was asleep. The teen made a noise, showing that he was listening. "You know about the tournament right?" 

Yuki made another noise.

"You do realise that there is a ball, held on Christmas for it."

Another noise.

"That as champion, you are required to attend."

Mercedes saw one eye open slightly, before it closed.

"Also as champion, you must do the opening dance."

Yuki opened both eyes, suddenly awake. He was staring at Mercedes, his frowning.

"I must have a date."

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Will you be my date?" asked Yuki, and if Mercedes didn't know better, she would have thought that he was _pleading_.

"No, sorry. I am going with Daniel."

Yuki closed his eyes with a sigh, he grabbed a pillow, and put it over his face.

"I am dead." He whispered.

Mercedes laughed lightly.

"You could just ask a girl, and get it over and done with." Said Mercedes simply.

"But Alyssa will ask me, you know she will. She will follow me, and make me go with her."

"You could just say that you are not interested?" replied Mercedes.

"Apparently, her father is trying to get an engagement contract with my father."

Mercedes face suddenly turned serious.

"Your father will let it happen?"

"Who knows."

* * *

Here is the new chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it enough to review it. Uchiha Haru will be updated within two weeks. After that, it will probably be this again. 

Please review everyone – they make me smile. The next chapter has more Yuki-Iris interaction, the Yule Ball and watch as darkness spreads across Europe. Stay tuned in!

Morrigu-chan x


	5. Dancing and Nobility

**A/N: **This is chapter five of this story, I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last few. I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews, and also. If you read this as well as Uchiha Haru, if you go onto my profile, you will find a link to a trailer to the story. I am going to create a trailer to this

**Summary: **AU. Halloween 1981. A date which is surrounded in great mystery. The unconscious bodies of James and Lily Potter were uncovered from the ruins of the once-stately manor. But the mystery of the death of both Harry Potter and of Lord Voldemort is still around. Now, sixteen years later, this mystery is set to be solved. But at what cost?

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter V: Dancing and Nobility**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

'_So live like you mean it  
Love 'til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone _

Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives' 

_**- 'Before It's Too Late' by The Goo Goo Dolls**_

A balance is to be kept by everyone within the world. It was an unspoken rule throughout the hierarchy of Pureblood Society. The Purebloods as a whole were neutral. They were there to balance out the wrong doings and darkness in society, as well as the good deeds and sheer heroism of those who intended to do everything for the Greater Good. When the original court of the Emperor of the Wizarding World exhisted, the Purebloods of that time, the Duke's, Marquis', Count's, Viscount's, Baron's and Lord's, were all charged with the protection of the Wizarding World. They were to govern the land which the Emperor owned, each one the Master of a particular area of land. They were all harmonised with one another, with each rank respecting the one above it and so on and so forth.

The Ranks of Nobility were to keep the order in the Magical Community, to stop uprising, both Light and Dark. To prevent anyone from destroying the perfect community which was forged by the Emperor's family. However, a surprise attack took the Emperor's life, the Empress' and that of the family and anyone who could have taken up the throne. This was a shock to the system of the community, and no one trusted one another as they once did. The Utopian Kingdom of Magic began to break down, until eventually they broke up into little sections which became the various Ministries across the world. As the generations passed, the true meaning of the Ranks of Nobility began to die out, as families began to die out without heirs, or the knowledge was forgotten by the community at a large. Eventually, those with a true line of Nobility were few and far between. But those who knew the truth had a sense of comradeship with those who also knew the truth. Those self-proclaimed Pureblood's knew nothing of the truth, or those too far down the pecking order to understand the sheer magnitude of what life used to be like with the Emperor and even the Duke's still around.

The Ranks of Nobility began to turn bitter to the world, and began to leave themselves out of wars between the two opposing sides. It was people like these, which destroyed the Utopian World which once existed, so there was no point in interfering, was the general thought. It is the wish of all of those with the blood of Nobility running through their veins that the world be brought back to the way it was. When everyone was treated equally, and with respect. Those of higher stature, respected those of lower stature, and did not scorn them for it. It is a wish which is far away from the likes of ordinary individuals, but for the new generations of these ranks, this wish could well be within their reaches. But treachery and betrayal is always just around the corner.

* * *

Mercedes LeFette began her morning routine. It started with refusing to get out of bed with the morning air chilling her warm skin instantly. She would remain curled up in her bed for exactly six minutes and thirty-six seconds, before Yuki or Daniel would come in and get her out of bed. The way in which they did this generally varied everyday. 

_Fifteen._

Mercedes' eyes flicked to the other bed in the room, to see it empty, meaning Alyssa was already out and about. It wasn't that unusual for the brown haired girl to not be there. She liked to speak with the other girls who came with them, to catch up with the news. Students like Eliza Deshangel and Aurora De Silver, both of which were purebloods, got on well with Alyssa and treated her as something of their superior. In terms of rank, she was. The two girls reported to Alyssa the goings on within Hogwarts, as they were more amiable then Alyssa, and could therefore find information out by mere conversation rather than force or manipulation. To Mercedes, it didn't matter much. She outranked the majority of everyone at Beauxbaton's, except Yuki and two lower classmen who were also part of a Count Ranked family.

_Twenty._

Mercedes thoughts switched to that of the Yule Ball, which was three weeks away. She was already going with Daniel. However, the muggleborn agreed with her. If Yuki couldn't find a date before then, he would relinquish Mercedes to his best friend, so as to rescue him from any fan girls that might want to sink their claws into him. But, they had not told Yuki this. It would be amusing to watch him sweat, without knowing that he had a fallback option.

_Thirty._

Not that Mercedes was going to not help him try and find a partner. It was her responsibility as a friend, to help him. Just, she was going to be amused as she went about it. Suddenly, her door opened and before she even had time to look up, she was drenched from head to toe in ice-cold water, fresh from the lake around Hogwarts. Mercedes shrieked in an un-ladylike fashion, before tumbling out of bed, and landing in a dishevelled position on the floor. She looked up with hood eyes; her short hair was spiky more so than usual, giving her hair the out-of-bed-look. Before her, Yuki and Daniel were leant against the doorframe, both of them were snickering loudly, Daniel putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder to hold himself up.

"You have ten seconds. Get running." Hissed Mercedes, as she got up from where she was, glaring at the two teenagers. Immediately, they both disappeared, off to hide around the carriage. They wouldn't act this childish outside of the carriage, but here they were safe to do as they pleased. When they left, a small smile appeared on Mercedes face. She would continue to act like this, just so Yuki would act like a seventeen year old for once, rather than the heir to powerful nobility like he usually did.

* * *

"So it begins." Murmured Yuki from where he was sat leaning back against the tree on the grounds of the castle. Daniel and Mercedes were with him, as was Alyssa. The latter sitting as close to Yuki as possible without it being something which wasn't done in public. 

Daniel looked up from where he was completing his potions dissertation, the muggleborn teen hoping to complete his mastery by the end of the year. Mercedes also focused her attention on the teen, while she had been looking at spellsmith configurations. Alyssa focussed her undivided attention on him. For the three of them, their eyes focused on a letter which was in Yuki's lap.

"My father tells me of news which will be in tomorrows newspaper I suspect." Said Yuki, before sighing slightly. "There has been a Coup d'etat in the Eastern European Countries, and those in power have all be assassinated. They have all been replaced in a matter of hours with people who are more, in line with the Dark Lord's way of thinking."

"You think that it is _his_ work?" Stated Alyssa, frowning slightly.

"That is what my father seems to believe." Replied Yuki. "Dark Sympathisers and Supporters have taken up positions in the ministries of eastern Europe. There are also murmurs of vampires patrolling the borders into those countries. It seems as though the Dark Lord has made his move."

The quartet were put into thoughtful silence, interrupted occasionally when any of them made notes on parchment, the scratching of the quill interrupting the silence.

"You started on the clue for the task yet?" asked Alyssa suddenly, her eyes focussing on him, while being wide and innocent looking.

"Not as of yet." Replied Yuki casually, his eyes scanning through a book before, him, while he made notes on a parchment to his left.

"Really? I could help you if you wanted." Said Alyssa, her eyes bright. "We could meet up later, you and I, and discuss the task."

Yuki stood up swiftly, his books and parchment under his arm. He settled his bicoloured eyes upon Alyssa, and offered her a slight smile. Whether forced or not, it caused her to smile back at him.

"The tournament rules state that I cannot accept help off of others, so I thank you for your offer, but I am afraid that I must decline." Stated Yuki, before nodding to his friends. "I am going to retire for a few hours, before I continue in the evening. Reading so many equations is causing my eyes to blur. Au revoir." He walked back to the carriage, his Advanced Arithmancy book under his arm.

* * *

"He is a fool." 

Alyssa whirled around, her eyes focusing on the shadows behind her. The others had left her alone, gone back to retire in the carriage, while she had remained behind to finish her essay on Blood Magic and the Family. So, when someone unexpected came upon her, she was naturally rather jumpy.

"Who is there?" murmured Alyssa, her hand fisting her wand in her pocket. There were few in the school who could beat her when it came to duelling, Yuki and one or two others and that was it. The chances of this person being able to was questionable.

"A possible ally, so to speak." Came the voice, and Alyssa noted that it had an accent.

"Ally to do what?" asked Alyssa slowly, her hazel eyes flicking around, the light made it harder to see, as twilight approached.

"You know what you want. I know what you want. You and I both know what stands in your way. How about I help you achieve your goal?" said the voice, causing Alyssa to picture the dirt which was her nemesis. She shook her head slightly, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you get out of this?" asked Alyssa.

"I get to watch a mudblood scream. No one likes dirty blood these days, now do they?"

Alyssa felt a smirk coming in at the corner of her lips, and she smirked.

"So where do I sign?"

* * *

The rumours of the Dark moving was flitting around the castle the next day. The students who were more concerned with the present times mainly ignored it, and focused more on the coming holidays, and the Ball, which was approaching. The elder students, who knew that they would be leaving soon and joining the vast world out there, took notice of the dark tidings. They knew that these events would affect them greatly in the future. However, the adults began to try and distract those within the school with the coming ball, to try and disguise the truth of the world beyond the wards of Hogwarts. A world, which many of those within the halls of the great school would be facing in the near future. 

Snow had come to the grounds, turning the picturesque scene into something out of a Christmas card. The students, the younger ones mainly, spent the majority of their free time outside frolicking in the snow. The elder students were completing essays and the likes, which were due in before the holiday's, at least the responsible ones were anyway. Those of the Beauxbaton's students were completing their own assignments, and during their free time they remained in the warmth of the carriage, or wandered the halls of Hogwarts, trying to discover its secrets.

Yuki, who felt as though he had wandered the halls of Hogwarts enough for the time being, was currently in the library. From where he sat at a table, he could see the window, where the sky was darkening as dusk settled. He had before him a text, which he was attempting to translate. All that could be heard throughout the area he was sat was the scratching of his quill, as he focused himself on the task before him. So focused he was, he never heard someone approach, or the slight clearing of a throat. When the person repeated the action, but louder, he raised his head and look at the individual.

Iris Williams stood before him, her eyes downcast behind the glasses she wore, her black hair almost overshadowing her face. She stood before him, meek and pale, as though not sure what she was doing there, and expecting to be shot down.

"Yes?" asked Yuki, leaning back and putting his quill down.

"I – er," she paused, not really to sure what to say. She took a breath, before continuing. "I saw that you were completing some Ancient Runes assignment, and I was wondering if you would like any assistance. As a thank you for helping me." The unspoken '_because I am better than you in this,' _hung through the air, because it was something that they both knew.

Yuki offered her a small smile, before gesturing to the empty chairs surrounding him.

"Help would be much appreciated."

Iris gave a visible sigh of relief, before she sat down across from him, putting her things on the chair beside her. Her eyes immediately flicked to the parchment in front of him, her eyes zooming across it was a speed almost unheard of. She offered him a slight smile, and Yuki noted that her eyes were glittering slightly, showing that she was enjoying herself.

"You have mistranslated this. An easy mistake to make, considering the origins of this rune is unsure, I did the same thing, but my master corrected it for me." She stated, taking the quill from his hand, and correcting it for him.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the change in character, attributing it towards her doing something she was comfortable with, with something that she knew. She continued to explain everything to him, and Yuki listened with half an ear, while marvelling at the change in her demeanour. She went from quiet and shy, to a lecturer in a matter of seconds. He had never seen that on anyone before. He nodded his head when she looked at him with a questioning glance.

While he rewrote what he did, he saw her get out some work, Arithmancy, and start to do that. He smirked lightly, now in that he was better.

"That equation won't work." He stated simply, while finishing off the translation, ignoring her startled stare.

"I don't see why…" she trailed off; once again quiet now she wasn't lecturing him. Strange. He was being entertained by this change of character, and would have preferred to see more of it.

"The two variables are not correctly measured, thus the outcome isn't right. What is it your designing anyway?" asked Yuki, as he finished his work, set it to one side, and looked Iris in the eye.

"The design behind the Patronus Charm." She said. "I am trying to find a way within its design which would allow multiple patroni, each with the same power."

Yuki's eyes widened. That was quite a project.

"Your own?" she asked meekly.

"The Unforgiveables." He answered before he could stop himself, and Iris paled considerably. Yuki mentally hit himself. "I am seeing whether or not a way can be made to block them, or dull the effects even, by looking into the creation."

Iris swallowed, nodding her head slightly, before Yuki began to read over her work, frowning in places where it was wrong. He explained it to her, and then sat down in thought. It immediately turned to the oncoming ball, and the absence of female company. He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes, allowing the sound of Iris' quill scratching to lull him. His thoughts continued to swirl around the subject matter, until he murmured to himself.

"Ball."

Iris lifted her head up, frowning slightly.

"Pardon?"

Yuki opened his eyes, leaning forwards, and focused on Iris. His thoughts were on what she was like earlier on, and before he could even think about it, he heard himself saying loud and clearly.

"Would you care to come to the Yule Ball with me?"

Immediately, his mouth clamped shut, so as to stop anything else from coming out from it. He was such a fool! What was wrong with him?

"Excuse me?" whispered Iris, staring at him in shock. Yuki focused his eyes on her, and saw a tiny bit of hope flicker in her eyes, as well as a slight blush on her cheeks. He sighed slightly. He couldn't back out now, it would not have a good result.

"Do you wish to come to the Yule Ball with me? I am in need of accompaniment, as I am required to dance."

Iris swallowed slightly.

"Why not anyone else?" she said in a quiet voice.

"I do not wish for some girl to hang off of my arm whom would only gossip to her friends about what a triumph they had. Besides, that kind of person bores me, and I tend to find myself surrounded by such people. The only ones I know who are not like that are Mercedes and yourself, and Mercedes is well, Mercedes."

Iris smiled slightly, before she shrugged slightly.

"I do not know, I cannot dance."

"Then you can be taught!" Yuki said at once, it coming out of his mouth before his brain registered.

Iris looked taken aback for a second, before she collected herself, and nodded.

"I shall then."

Yuki offered her a smile, then picked up his things and left. Never noticing the seething form of Alyssa Montenegro in the shadows.

* * *

Mercedes was once again in Yuki's room, lay on his bed, staring at him, upside down. 

"You want my help?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You want my help in teaching Iris Williams to dance." She stated slowly, sitting up while she spoke. "As you asked her to the Yule Ball."

"Yes."

"Why should I help?"

"Because you are a nice friend." Stated Yuki hopefully, and at her raised eyebrow, he sighed. "I'll get you something worthwhile for Chrismas."

"You see, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" replied Mercedes brightly, standing up and stretching. "When do you require my help?"

"In about an hour."

Mercedes nodded her head, before flicking her eyes towards Yuki, frowning slightly.

"Alyssa is going with Solomon." She murmured, causing Yuki to frown. "Apparently Solomon's family is trying to arrange a marriage between the two. Apparently the union would bring his families circle into a higher society. You might be free yet, my friend."

"Hai." Murmured Yuki absently. "I just do not think that this will be all we hear on this matter. I will have to speak to my father on what he is proposing to Alyssa's family."

"You mean to say that the Marquis is trying to marry you both off?" exclaimed Mercedes, aghast.

"I will not know until I return home for the party."

Mercedes nodded her head mutely, deep in thought. The rest of the time was spent with the two discussing thoughtless topics, until there was a quiet knock at the door. Yuki, who was now lay on his bed, and Mercedes the floor, shot one another a glance. Until the girl got up and opened the door, revealing a meek-looking Iris. Mercedes offered her a smile, before inviting her into the room.

"Iris!" she said warmly, shooting a frown when the quiet girls back was turned. She disliked individuals with such temperaments.

"Mer-Mercedes." Replied Iris, with an uncertain smile, and a nod of the head. She turned her eyes to Yuki, and greeted him too, albeit a bit more confidently.

"Iris." Stated Yuki, his voice almost having a musical quality. Mercedes shot her friend a look, before rolling her eyes. _This_ was an interesting development, and if anything came of it, it would be the talk of the ladies luncheons. Albeit quietly, so as not to upset the Saint-Clair family, nor their allies. "Mercedes is here to help me. I thought a females input would be better than just my own."

Mercedes stepped forwards and offered a smile to the girl. There must be a reason why Yuki was inviting her, and she would be determined to find out what it was.

* * *

The days passed swiftly, and soon those who would be going home for the Holidays from Hogwarts, so few there were, left, leaving the castle's populace slightly smaller. Yuki had received a letter from his mother, telling him that the majority of those whom had been invited to the ball were attending. This included the Gryffindor's they had invited on a whim. It amused him greatly that so few could see the reasoning behind the actions, but Ivy Potter was one of the Hogwarts Champions, and also, although no one outside of the family knew this, his younger sister. Hermione Granger was said to be the smartest girl Hogwarts had to offer, therefore it was only right that she was invited, so as to perhaps what true accomplishment was, or even as a way of opening her eyes to a whole other world. 

He himself was looking forward to both events greatly, especially as the time he spent with Iris was causing her to open up immensely. Mercedes had seen it as well, and stopped asking him as to why she had been invited. He thoughts went back to the most recent practise session.

"_One, two, three…one, two."_ _Said Mercedes, where she watched the two of them. "Trés bien!"_

"_Oui, Madam Mercedes." Murmured Iris, a somewhat playful glint to her eyes. It had taken almost ten lessons for that look to appear in her eyes. _

"_Oh you are a wretched student!" hissed Mercedes, as she counted out beats and Yuki directed her flawlessly, and she mimicked his movements perfectly. _

"_The student merely represents the teacher." Said Iris calmly, as though she was speaking from a book. _

"_I am your teacher as well." Here Yuki sniffed slightly, still keeping in time with the music. "I should feel insulted."_

"_Monsieur Saint-Clair, I apologise." Announced Iris, as she paused in her steps, looking a little upset and embarrassed. _

"_No harm done." Replied Yuki simply, before getting her back into the steps of the dance. _

After spending more time with her, he noticed that she was an extremely observant young lady. She seemed to understand the dynamics of the purebloods on the same level as though she was a pureblood herself. It was a strange thought really, that she could perhaps fit into their group and their abilities and habits. She was rather witty in some regards, but didn't really quite understand how to apply it in the real world, nor did she know how to handle conversations in which you had to look underneath the underneath, as living with muggles hadn't equipped her with the ability to do as such. Overall, she was a rather pleasant individual, whose witty comments (most of the time thoughts which she mistakenly voiced) were very amusing. He closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting to the conversation he and Mercedes had had a few days earlier. Daniel had been witness to it, and he himself was questioning his reasoning.

"_Why now?" asked Mercedes suddenly, shooting her long time friend a sharp look. "Why now when you have so much to lose? You are the declared heir of the Saint-Clair Line, and with your father looking for prospective brides, it can cause so many problems."_

"_You have known her for seven years. Why are you suddenly taking so much notice of a girl? I mean, I know that I am pretty much the same as her." said Daniel, frowning slightly. "What with me being a muggleborn and all, but you three befriended me with no problems. Now suddenly you are attempting to do the same with her."_

"_This world."_ _Stated Yuki quietly, his eyes staring off. "I have seen it for what it truly is. According to my father, it is a rarity for anyone to see it until they reach a far older age. This world of ours is not perfect, far from it. I understood this as I was growing up. After all, what perfect world would condone such acts from its populace." Yuki's bicoloured eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, before they became as blank as before. "If you have been born into this world, you know that it isn't perfect, but you still don't see it for what it is. Muggleborn's, when they enter this world have such an expectation of it, that they are easily preyed upon. They expect it to be full of miracles, right out of a novel fairy tale. But we know that it is not. It never really has been, except in the times long gone."_

_Yuki paused. _

"_You, Daniel, cannot compare yourself to other muggleborns, however. Outside, in the muggle world, you have said this yourself, the name 'Morgan' inspires respect into the hearts of its people. Your father is apart of the French Government, and your Mother is related to French Nobles. So no matter how normal you perceive yourself, or others to you. You are not, as you are higher in status than your fellow muggleborns. You have status in the muggle world. You have money, as well as connections in that world. Do you understand where I am going with this?" _

_Daniel nodded his head sadly, seeing where it was going. _

"_Therefore I was someone who the pureblood's could befriend without looking too bad." _

"_As bad as it sounds, yes." Stated Mercedes simply. "But this merely shows the prejudices of our society. What we plan to change. I mean, imagine if we hadn't? You wouldn't be much better than Iris."_

"_No, I wouldn't. But it still doesn't answer our question as to why you are doing this?" announced Daniel, fixing Yuki with a pointed look. _

"_Iris has nothing. No fortune. No connections. No family. Nothing." Stated Yuki simply. "All she has to get anywhere in life is her own accomplishments and to prey upon the good faith of others. That is not a way to get by."_

"_You mean nothing?" murmured Mercedes, shocked. _

"_Nothing."_ _Answered Yuki. "She is a strange individual. She has nothing, come from nothing, and accomplished so much. I have known no one to keep up with my thought process so easily, and to be able to match me pace to pace with my assignments, lending a hand when they could. I know that without help, she won't get anywhere in life. I know it sounds bad, but if she is known as Iris Williams, the friend of Yuki Saint-Clair, she will get further than as just Iris Williams. That is why I am helping her."_

"_No other reason?" questioned Mercedes. _

"_Nothing to do with the fact that you are a guy, and she is a girl."_ _Said Daniel slyly, shooting Yuki a significant look. "I mean it is nice what you are doing and all, but there has to be other reasons for it."_

"_Excuse me?" asked Yuki, and if anyone looked closely, they could see him colouring slightly. _

"_You can pretend to be ignorant, Yuki, but I know you different." Said Daniel. "Keep fooling yourself that you are helping the waif and stray merely because it is the right thing to do, and Mercedes and I will listen to your self-righteousness. However, I will not listen to you trying to convince yourself of your reasoning behind it. You are starting to like her, because she is different. Simple as."_

Yuki frowned in thought as he tossed the book carelessly onto his bed, glaring at Daniel's empty bed, blaming him for putting the thought in his head. The Yule Ball was put two days away, and all he could think about was Daniel's words, and whether there was any truth in them. He lifted his head up sharply when he heard a loud screech coming form the hallway outside, and immediately left the room, in search of where it came from. The other students came out of their rooms. Mihel and Jean coming out of their room, which was opposite Yuki and Daniel's. The screech had come from the girls end of the carriage, and Yuki ran down, with some of the other males following him. Eliza and Aurora were both whispering to one another, standing just within the doorway of an open door, both of them were pointing to whatever was in the room. Obviously gossiping. When they noticed him, they shut up.

"Monsieur Saint-Clair." They said, before curtseying in unison. Yuki waved them off, as they cowered back, staring at the person behind. Most likely Mihel, he was extremely intimidating. Yuki entered the room, and his eyes widened slightly. Inside were the other girls who had come, Mercedes, Alyssa, Iris and Francesca. Alyssa was inspecting the room, while Mercedes and Francesca were consoling the crying girl between them, as Iris had silent tears coming down her face, as her body wracked with sobs.

"What happened here?" asked Mihel's deep and booming voice, and the four girls turned to look at the new comers, taking note of Yuki, who was the furthest into the room. Yuki's eyes flittered over Francesca for a second, a girl he knew got on well with Daniel, both of them sharing a love for Potions, but other than that was harmless. He knew Mercedes hadn't done anything to warrant this, and Alyssa wouldn't have done anything under Mercedes' watchful eye.

"All of her dress robes, ripped to shreds." Stated Mercedes, standing up, and opening the wardrobe, showing how everything that remotely resembled anything wearable was a ball was torn up in a way that would be impossible to mend using magic, not counting the muggle way.

Yuki's eyes hardened, as they too flicked about the room, as Alyssa had been doing moment before. He knew that some people resented Iris, especially as it got out he was taking her. But this was pathetic. A hard look on his face, he focused magic into his eyes, and saw Mercedes' eyes widen. She was the only one who could see what he was going, as he had his back to everyone else. Immediately, he could see all the magic in the room, and any traces of magic left. He frowned slightly, as there was no magic around the wardrobe at all. He allowed his eyes to return to normal, while he stepped towards the wardrobe and took hold of one of the garments. He felt anger bubbling in his chest. Whoever did this was a fool, and he himself found it insulting. If they thought that he wouldn't go with Iris just because she had nothing to wear, then they obviously didn't know him very well. He turned to the girls, and spoke.

"It was done without magic. So whoever did this spent a lot of time and effort doing it." His eyes ghosted over Francesca, Iris' roommate, who paled under his gaze.

"I wasn't here. I have been in the potions cupboards up at the castle, and discussing antidotes with their resident Potions Master." Stated Francesca in a rush, cause Yuki to nod his head. That could be checked out.

"I can't go then." Sniffed Iris, her eyes were rimmed red, and her hair was a bit messy. Her glasses had been removed at some point, and Yuki noticed how striking her pale blue eyes were.

"No. You can." He stated simply. He shot a quick look to the door, and noticed that everyone had left, except for Alyssa who was talking in hushed tones with Eliza and Aurora. Her groupies.

"How? If I showed up in anything else that I own, I will make a mockery of myself, you and the school. There is no point."

"Trust me." Stated Yuki simply, before shooting Iris one last look. To anyone who didn't know Yuki Saint-Clair, they would think that he was looking at her like a predator would its prey, but to the girls, they were mystified by his actions, as he disappeared.

"What am I to do?" asked Iris quietly.

"Trust him." Said Mercedes simply.

* * *

"Headmaster." Called the form of James Potter, as he entered the Headmaster's office, breathing heavily. "Come quick, Alastor has found something." 

Albus Dumbledore nodded his head, before the two left the office at a swift pace, eventually exiting the castle, and coming down towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where Alastor Moody stood with his wand pointed towards someone who was bound to a tree.

"Alastor?" asked Dumbledore, as he wrapped his robes around his body tighter. It was Winter outside, and freezing. The snow was falling lightly.

"I have found myself a trespasser." Stated Alastor simply, his blue eye spinning, while his normal one was focused on the trespassor. A dark skinned man, with black robes and eerie gold eyes, who was sneering at the trio.

"What business do you have here?" questioned Albus, frowning at the person.

"He won't talk." Stated Alastor. "I have tried myself, with no response."

James Potter raised an eyebrow, before continuing to stare at the trespasser. He was a registered Auror, although teaching at the school at that moment, and was staring at the trespasser. He recognised him from somewhere. He frowned at the emblem he saw on the chest pocket, before his eyes widened.

"An assassin." Announced James, pointing his wand at the assassin with even great accuracy that before. "Part of the Order of Assassins. This is their emblem." He gestured to the emblem.

"Who are you here for?" hissed Alastor, holding his wand up into the assassins face.

The assassin spat on the ground before the three wizards, glaring at them with hate in his eyes.

"Search him." Ordered Dumbledore, as the two auror-trained wizards complied, and then brought out a photograph in the assassin's pocket, as well as various weapons. It was a photo of Yuki Saint-Clair.

"What should we do with him, Headmaster?" asked James.

"Send him to the Ministry." Said Albus, simply, before returning to the school. He had believed that Hogwarts was a safe place, but if it wasn't for Alastor, the Beauxbaton's Champion could have been dead. As he walked past the carriage, he paused, as he saw something in the shadows. Emerging from them, Yuki could be seen, wearing a fur lined cloak, his eyes focused on the forms of James Potter and Alastor Moody, leading the assassin away.

"That is neither the first time, not the last time that will ever happen." He stated simply, his eyes almost mournful. "I am used to it by now."

"But you shouldn't be." Replied Albus, staring at the boy in shock.

"No, I shouldn't." stated Yuki. "But it is better that I get used to it. Rather than consistently questioning why this is happening to me. That is never a good thing. It leads to bad thoughts. No, I am used to such behaviour. I can also tell you, to ease your mind, that had that assassin gain entrance to the carriage, and even made an attempt at my life, you would be needing a body bag for him. I have spent so many years running from assassins, it was only right that I learnt how to fight them. The fact that this one was caught before it even reached me does not say much for its skill. No, goodnight Headmaster."

With that, the enigma that was Yuki Saint-Clair entered the carriage once more, leaving a confused Albus Dumbledore, behind.

* * *

Christmas Day was always an enjoyable time for the French Students, as Madam Maxime turned a blind eye to whatever they did, allowing them to act how they wished to. Yuki sat in the common area, wearing a new yukata he got from his mother, as well as a few new daggers he got from his father, which were clipped to his ankles. He was reading a book from Mercedes, and ignored the chaos around him, as the other boys were throwing wrapping paper at one another, as the girls squealed away from them so as to not get involved. He was really getting involved in the book, when he was suddenly bombarded with a mass of black hair, which had gripped itself to his neck. It was a brief hug, but when it went away, Yuki realised it was Iris, and a small, satisfied smirk appear on his face. 

"Merci!" she repeated, her eyes bright, her features happy and cheerful. "Merci, merci!"

"No problem." Said Yuki smoothly, almost laughing at her lack of meekness. The boys had stopped playing, and were staring at the two of them.

"But, I never got you anything." She murmured, her eyes downcast slightly.

"Iie, the way you just reacted amused me enough. Now go, and do whatever girls do when getting ready for a ball. Though, I suggest putting it somewhere safe, to prevent it happening again?"

Iris nodded, before fleeing the room, and Yuki returned to the book, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the other boys, and the smirk he got from Daniel. He could do whatever he wanted, and he would do it for his own reasons, not for the ones Daniel expected of him. Right?

* * *

Daniel and Yuki both stood in front of a mirror, straightening their robes out. Daniel's were a dark blue colour, and flared out slightly at the waist. He had spiked up his blond hair, and was just making the final touches, making sure each spike was _perfect._ Yuki stood next to him wearing dark black-silver coloured robes, which had a high collar, and had fastenings down the front in silver, the style very much like the Chinese clothes. The robes continued down, flaring out slightly behind him as he walked. His brown-black hair was sleek, and held back in a band at the back of his head. Overall, the look for the two teenagers was well done. 

The two exited their room, looking out of the windows in the common room at the fairy gardens, which had appeared between the carriage and Hogwarts. They were staring at it so much, that they didn't notice their partners approaching, until Mercedes cleared her throat. They both whirled around, and stared at the two girls. Mercedes had her hair curled slightly, leaving the short hair framing her face in ringlets. She wore dark blue robes, just like Daniel, but were cut in a more feminine way. Not too revealing, as Mercedes wasn't that obsessed about the image she put to others.

Iris, however, looked like a whole other person. Her glasses weren't there, making her pale blue eyes stand out. Her black hair was released from its bun, and flowed down her back in a wave. She wore a pair of silver robes, cut to hug her slight frame.

The two young men offered their partners smiles, and their arms. With that, they began to walk up to the school.

"You look different." Murmured Yuki, as the two walked towards the castle, through the gardens which had been heated so as to prevent the cold. "I can't even imagine what is different."

Iris shot him a glance from the corner of her eye, and on her pale skin, Yuki could swear he saw her cheeks tinge pink slightly.

"Merci. But I think it all goes to the robes to be honest, I received them as a gift this morning." She whispered quietly, looking around the Entrance Hall almost fearfully.

"Then they are a gift put to good use." Replied Yuki just as quietly, and ignored the look she gave him.

"Monsieur Saint-Clair, and his partner." Said Minerva McGonagall, from where she stood off to the side of the hall, with Alessandra and Draco, and their partners to the sides of them. Yuki saw that Alessandra's partner was from Durmstrang, and appeared to be a fellow dueller like herself, if you were to go by his figure. Draco's partner was a pug-nosed girl, whom Yuki recognised to be from the same house he was in, but other than that he didn't know much about her.

"Lord Saint-Clair, I see you have graced us with your presence." Said Alessandra in an accented voice, her gaze flicking over Iris, marking her as being insignificant.

"I could say the same for yourself, Viscountress." Stated Yuki, his bicoloured eyes drifting over to Draco and his partner, who were staring at Iris, and Iris, who was starting to look uncomfortable. "Draco." A pair of silver eyes moved from Iris to himself, and the silver haired teen wiped some of the sneer he wore from his face. "You have introduced us to your partner."

Draco righted himself, shooting a look towards Iris, before gesturing to the girl beside him.

"This is Pansy Parkinson, of the Parkinson Family." Stated Draco, as Pansy offered him a little curtsey. Yuki sent her a look, as she smiled at him in what she could perhaps call 'sweet' and he called disgusted. The lack of title indicated that some centuries ago, her family _was_ started by a muggleborn and therefore couldn't call herself a complete pureblood. From her mannerisms and such, she obviously considered herself to be one. A Pureblood upstart.

He could see both Draco's and Alessandra's gaze fixing on Iris, and took a small piece of satisfaction of what he was about to say.

"This is Iris Williams, a fellow scholar in the arts of that magic has to offer." Announced Yuki, and his eyes lit up in amusement as he noticed Iris didn't offer them the same curtsey that Pansy did. He knew that she knew that she should have, but she decided not to, most likely due to the treatment they gave her, no matter how small it was.

He also noticed that the two other champions noted his lack of mention of family or status, and if they had been anyone else, they might have recoiled slightly. But they merely nodded their heads in greeting.

"A pleasure." Draco managed to force out, while Pansy was less subtle and had covered her nose using her hand, causing Yuki to have to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. By the tightening of the hand at his elbow, he could tell that Iris was uncomfortable. But as he turned to look at her, she was giving him a strange look, showing that she had noticed his amusement.

"Yuki." Called a voice, and he turned around seeing Neville Longbottom, escorting Ivy Potter. Neville wore black robes, with red lining in places, which were finely made. Fitting for a Baron. Ivy wore burgundy coloured robes, which stood out against her pale skin in a rather pleasant manner.

"Neville, Miss Potter." Said Yuki, with an incline of his head.

The two Gryffindor's nodded their heads in return, Ivy hesitantly, not sure of the politics involved in whatever was going on. For she knew something had.

"Champions." Came McGonagall's voice, from where she stood near the entrance of the Great Hall, where everyone must have entered, as the Entrance Hall was empty. She indicated for them all to line up appropriately, with Draco and Pansy at the front. Alessandra was just behind him, with her unknown, and quite frankly, not worthy to be taken note of, partner. Yuki led Iris behind them, with Neville and Ivy just behind him.

"You look like a Baron tonight, Neville." Murmured Yuki, causing Neville's eyes to stare into the back of Yuki's head. "I do believe, that your father, Lord Longbottom, would be pleased."

A small smile appeared on Neville's features, as he nodded his head in agreement.

Then, the doors to the great hall opened, and the four couples entered to the applause of their fellows. They sat up at the head table, where the other judges and teachers sat. Dumbledore showed them how to order their food, and the feast began.

"I see you purposely tried to antagonise Draco and his poodle." Said Yuki in French, so only Iris could understand him. She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oui." She replied, in her mother tongue. "I dislike that sort, especially if they have only just met me."

"I am afraid to say, our world is fellow of, 'that sort.'" Stated Yuki, also in French.

The food was being eaten, while Pansy was being something of a social butterfly, and conversing with everyone, except Iris. It was, Yuki supposed, to be an insult to the intelligent girl, but she took it in her stride somewhat, and brought him into conversation with topics varying around. Pansy tried to interrupt a conversation between Neville, Iris and Yuki, with Ivy listening in, but she was blatantly ignored.

Soon, the food was cleared away, and the anticipation was thick within the hall. A band appeared off to the side, and with a look from Dumbledore, Yuki and Iris led the champions onto the dance floor. Iris gripped his shoulder, her hand shook slightly with nervousness, while Yuki held his hand at her waist.

"Just think that we are back in the carriage, ignore them." Murmured Yuki, and she offered him a small smile, before the music started, and the two began to dance.

Off to the side, a pair of eyes followed there movements jealously, while another pair stared at the two, with malicious thought swirling in the owners mind. Soon. Very soon.

* * *

This is it for chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am sorry for any mistakes or whatever, but these shall be rectified at some point in the future. As you can see, the bulk of this chapter is Iris-Yuki interaction, as well as other bits and pieces. 

I am starting to see some parallels in my writing here, as I am a fan of Pride and Prejudice. Yuki as Mr Darcy, and Iris as Elizabeth Bennet. (If you haven't realised that this is the pairing here, then here you are) Mr Darcy, in turn, Yuki, having everything possible, and doting upon their younger sibling. (Sakura). Elizabeth Bennet having nothing but her looks, accomplishments and the good faith of others to get her anywhere in life. (Iris).

It happened quite by accident, and I was since then trying to make other parallels. (I consider Daniel to be Jane, because he is a fellow muggleborn, but it was believed that Jane had a better chance to get anywhere in the world, because she was prettier. Daniel has a better chance than Iris, due to his own family connections in the muggle world. Mercedes is Mr Bingley in some respects, and there is a character within this is plays the part of Mr Wickham in a way. I do hope you find out whom it is.)

If I continue on that thought, I could find a character within this story, relating to every character in Pride and Prejudice. (Its my favourite book). So yes, ignore my rant. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter enough to review.

Please do, they always make me happy.

Next Chapter: End of the Yule Ball, Yuki going home for New Years, more insight in Yuki's home life, the New Years Ball at Saint-Clair Chalet, and we meet the enigmatic Marquis Saint-Clair.

Stay tuned!

Love Love Morrigu-chan xx


	6. The Importance of Blood

**A/N: **This, my ladies, and gentlemen is chapter six. Thus meaning, that we are half-way through this wonderful creation of mine. During my typing of this, one of my friends has read this. He was rather astounded at how good it was (in his opinion, but he has been reading some absolute rubbish on here as of late) and is also the only person who knows how this story ends. As well as having some idea as to the sequel. (I told him before he began to read it) Needless to say, he found the ending to this to be mean and downright evil.

Which in turn, makes it a good ending.

At least for the author. So, Jonny darling, be happy if you are reading this. It is only really up in time because its by birthday soon, and because you have bugged me at college about this. Look – your famous now.

Remember – its my birthday on the 15th May. :)

Anyhow – please can you all review. That includes you lurkers out there! It cheers me up to have an inbox full of reviews. Makes me write more. Also note, I have changed the summary so that it is more 'search friendly'. Enjoy.

Note: Although a lot of this chapter can be seen as light hearted, even at times nothing more than inconsequential conversations, a lot of it is important conversations for the future of this story, as well as the sequel. Primarily the sequel. From this point onwards, I shall be dropping hints about what is to happen. So enjoy. :)

**Summary: **AU. My Name is Yuki Saint-Clair, I am the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. I am also Harry Potter, the baby who destroyed the Dark Lord 16 years ago. This is the story of the end. Or maybe the beginning? Darkness is coming.

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter VI: The Importance of Blood**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

_'But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love'_

_- _**_'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis_**

* * *

Yuki was sat in a chair off to the side of the dance floor, watching the couples as they twirled around one another, and danced to the Weird Sisters. He kept his features schooled, because otherwise a small wistful smile would have been on his face. His eyes flicked to where he could see Ivy and Neville dancing, and to the sides of the hall where he could see James Potter talking to a fellow teacher. He could have been part of all of this. If he hadn't have appeared to his parents, some sixteen years before, would he had been like the other Hogwarts students?

Would the Potters have treated him the same as other parents treated their eldest child? Or would he have been ridiculously spoilt due to the fame that came with being Harry James Potter. He mentally rolled his eyes. It was no use having such thoughts, when he was apart of something, which he would have never been able to accomplish if he had grown up as Harry Potter. As Yuki Saint-Clair, he had the ability to accomplish so much more than he could have as anyone else. He was apart of a close-knit family, including the relationship between both father and son.

He had lived a completely different life to the one he would have lived as Harry Potter. He could not imagine his childhood, hazardous though it was, being any different. He would never have gotten rid of the numerous attempts at the families and his own life, at a chance at living with more stability. He would have had to get rid of Sakura, and even Mika. He would have never done this. For all of its faults, the life he had lived for the past sixteen years was one, which he wouldn't ever change for anything else. It offered him everything he could have possibly wanted. It also armed him with numerous ways in which to do the impossible. Ways to aid the world when the inevitable happened, and he was to fight the darkness once more. So decreed by the curse scar he had on his forehead. One covered in so many layered glamour spells, no one would see past it.

Yuki's bicoloured eyes glanced around the Winter Themed hall, a light smile on his face as he kept his relaxed position. The ball was nearly over, and the couples whom wanted to know one another a bit more personally had already left the hall some time ago. Yuki stood up smoothly when he saw Daniel return to the table, Iris on his arm. The girl looked completely different to what she had done as of yesterday. With the continuous dancing all night, her checks has a pink glow to them, and her eyes sparkled.

"I take it that you have finished with my partner now?" asked Yuki dryly, as Daniel handed Iris back to him, with a little bow and twirl.

"My Gracious Lord Saint-Clair!" said Daniel in a whisper, a small playful smirk on his lips. "I have but finished with her for the moment. She is the most interesting of dance partners, as she appears to understand your faults on the same level as myself. Most amusing my friend."

Yuki scowled at him, while Iris blushed lightly, and looked decidedly uncomfortable. Sighing softly, Yuki took her hand back out to the dance floor, ignoring Daniel's laughter. Yuki and Iris danced through the next, and last, song of the night. The music ended soon after, and Yuki led Iris down from the castle, towards the carriage.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Yuki, as Iris cast a warming charm on herself. They began to walk through the gardens, in the direction of the carriage.

"I did, surprisingly enough."

Yuki raised an eyebrow in question, and Iris elaborated.

"We have a lot of these occasions at school, I have always done my best to avoid attending such gatherings. I find myself liking them." She offered him a small smile, and the rest of the journey was spent in silence. They entered the carriage together, and Yuki took her to her room.

"And so we end this night, Mademoiselle Williams." Stated Yuki, offering her a small bow, which was returned to him with a curtsey.

"We do, Monsieur Saint-Clair." Replied Iris.

"I also give you this." Murmured Yuki, bringing a piece of parchment out of his robes. "If you choose to accept it, merely follow the instructions on the parchment. Otherwise, I shall not see you until I return. Sayanara."

Yuki left the girl's sections of the carriage, leaving Iris stood outside her room, reading the letter Yuki had handed to her. An invitation to the Saint-Clair New Years Celebration.

* * *

Daniel cracked one eye open the next morning, as he watched his friend pack some of his things into a bag.

"Why are you leaving so early? Can't you stay a bit longer?" questioned Daniel, as he stretched himself out on the bed.

"I would, but kaa-san has asked for my presence back at the manor. She has only just gotten round to re-opening the manor for the celebration. The manor hasn't had any occupants in since last January. Needless to say, she requires a bit of help trying to sort everything out." Stated Yuki, as he finished putting his things away in his bag.

"Guess I won't be seeing you until the party then?" asked Daniel, lifting himself off the bed, watching his friend closely. "Did you invite Iris?" Yuki nodded his head mutely, and a large grin filtered across Daniel's face.

"Don't get any ideas." Shot Yuki without even glancing at his friend, a light scowl on his face. "I am going to take my leave now."

Yuki swept out of the room, to the amusement of Daniel, who coughed something not dissimilar to 'denial'. As he exited the carriage, he saw several early risers, mostly younger students, who were exploring the still-remaining gardens. He saw the familiar faces of several Gryffindors. They were by the cabin, which was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Yuki wrapped his black-fur cloak around his body tighter, as he trudged down the pathway towards Hogsmeade.

"Yuki." Came a joyful voice, as the Beauxbaton's Champion turned around, to see a rosy-faced Neville approaching him, as well as several Gryffindor's behind him.

"Oui?" asked Yuki, his eyes sweeping over the group.

"I take it that you are going home?" asked Neville, a smile on his face. Yuki returned it slightly; seeing the confused glances the other Gryffindor's were shooting Neville. They had obviously never seen Neville this confident before. In fact, if Yuki wasn't mistaken, since the two months between their arrival at Hogwarts, Neville had become more confident. No doubt he was beginning to change so as to take up the mantle of Baron Longbottom.

"Oui. My mother requested my presence. She needs my aid for the celebration. I am to understand that you are all coming?" stated Yuki, startling some of the Gryffindors, as his gaze focused more on them. They nodded. "Good. I shall see you there. Your grandmother is coming, Neville. My mother told me to pass on a message from her. She would like you to 'wear clothes befitting of the Longbottom Heir.' My mother has invited everyone who was available. Your grandmother wants to put up a solid front. I feel for you."

Neville visibly winced, before shooting Yuki a sly look.

"Don't you have to do the same though?" asked Neville.

"There is already a current Marquis Saint-Clair, but at the present moment in time there is no Baron Longbottom. So, I do not have to do the same performance that you do. I am working on it though, so do not worry. I must leave you now. Sayanara." Yuki left, to the confused eyes of the others, and the worried eyes of Neville.

"What was that about?" asked Ron grouchily.

"As my parents are…indisposed." Murmured Neville. "And I seventeen, I must take up the full mantle of the Longbottom Heir, as I shall inherit the title of Baron this summer. My grandmother wants me to actively embrace this more, by…socializing more with the other nobles. The majority of whom are up their own arses more than anything else. Yuki doesn't have to do it, as his parents are still around."

"But the last bit, that he was working on it…" Ivy trailed off, suddenly getting the meaning. Her face had paled, as she watched the figure that was Yuki Saint-Clair. How could one their own age, be prepared to do something of that sort just to gain a meaningless title?

* * *

Saint-Clair Chalet was a home, which existed in the heart of France. The acres of land that surrounded the property were all under heavy wards. The manor was modelled after pre-French Revolution homes. The grounds were sprawling, complete with perfectly sculpted gardens. The only way through the wards of the home were either arriving by a pre-arranged portkey, or through floo which required a password to enter. Apparition wasn't possible through the wards, and individuals could only appear at the iron gates that led onto the grounds. To get to the manor itself, one had to go along the driveway, which stretched along the expansive grounds for at least a mile. The manor itself was three stories tall with a grand staircase leading up to the front doors. There were balconies running along the length of some rooms.

To the north of the manor was an expansive forest, filled with a variety of animals for a hunt. To the east of the manor was a lake, used for fishing and boating. Unlike most purebloods, the Saint-Clair Family was different. They employed human servants within the household. These servants were usually squibs, or individuals who sought safety by getting under the employ of the Saint-Clair family. The servants lived in the East Wing of the manor, while the family lived in the West Wing. Any communal rooms were situated in the North of the manor; rooms such as the ballroom were there. Private rooms were located to the South. Rooms such as the library, and even Marquis Saint-Clair's study.

During winter, it has been noted that the grounds surrounding the home were like a fairy tale in a picturesque winter wonderland. It was to this that Yuki appeared back at the manor, appearing just beyond the gates. He carried a bag in his hand, and wrapped his fur-lined cloak around himself, to conserve the heat. The snow covered grounds stretched out before him and Yuki started out at the grand manor, which he could see in the distance. A manor whose wards were impenetrable. The only time in which they had been penetrated was on November 1st 1981, when a child appeared on the steps of the manor. Yuki was knocked out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Monsieur Saint-Clair?"

Yuki turned around to see a car not far from him. Standing beside the car was a tall man, with thinning mousy-brown hair and brown eyes. There were crinkles at the corner of his eyes, a sign of someone who smiled a lot.

"Sandrine." Said Yuki in greeting, nodding his head.

"Lady Nariko sent me to greet you. You mother didn't think you would appreciate it if you had to walk up to the manor."

Yuki smiled at the man, before stepping into the car, as Sandrine opened the door. The gates to the grounds opened, and the car began to move through the grounds towards the manor. Yuki watched through the window, spotting several small footprints from the pixies, which lived in the forest, who loved the snow.

"Has the Marquis arrived yet?" asked Yuki.

"Not as of yet." Replied Sandrine. "But your father has sent some of the Dragons ahead of him. They are sorting out any security risks."

Yuki nodded his head. The Dragons were an innumerable amount of people who worked for his father, and anyone his father considered a friend or an ally. The ground had been founded by Yuki's grandfather, who died before Yuki could meet him. The old Marquis Saint-Clair had created such a group for the protection of the family to protect and uphold the laws of the purebloods. They were the best of the best, their talent found while they were still in school. Many of them were inducted not long after they graduated.

"Your mother is concerned about you." Stated Sandrine, after a time. "I mean no disrespect when I say then. But one can tell. She is worried about the tournament."

Yuki nodded his head, humming in agreement. He then opened the door as the car came to a stop.

"Things will work out Sandrine, they always do." Replied Yuki, before walking up the steps to the manor. He reached up to open the door, but the door was opened before he could. A blur of curly black hair threw itself at him. Yuki managed to hold his arms out to prevent impact.

"Rai!" called Sakura gleefully. "You're here! Madam Blanc isn't letting us help in the preparations. Mother is having her afternoon tea at the moment. Come, come!"

She hauled him into the house, and he followed dutifully, closing the door behind him. Madam Blanc was the housekeeper of the Saint-Clair Chalet, and had been for as long as Yuki could remember. She was a witch, but when her family was killed in Grindelwald's reign, she got a job at the manor, and had been there ever since. The woman lived at the manor with the other servants all year around.

Yuki's stays at the manor during his childhood were rare, usually during the holidays and for Summer. This was mostly due to both of his parents been required at various events all around the world, his mother for academic purposes, holding seminars at various magical schools and universities around the world. His father had to attend political conferences, as a representative of France, as well as pureblood galas and the like. Due to this, the three Saint-Clair children spent their childhood growing up travelling the world.

This made them more open for attempts on their lives, as wards which prevented this from happening were pointless to set up, as they would be taken down again for them to move on. So the family lived their lives in fear of attack. But the irony of the situation was that if they had grown up in the family manor, none of these worries would have occurred, as the wards would have protected them from any attacks from the outside.

These wry thoughts whirled through Yuki's head, as his younger sister pulled him towards his mother's drawing room. The two teenagers paused outside one of the doorways, which was in a corridor lined with rich portraits depicting family members and important figures of times long gone. Portraits, which were still, and unmoving. Yuki knocked on the door, and a call was given from inside. Yuki entered, followed by the excited Sakura.

Nariko was sat on the couch, reading a scroll while drinking her tea. Her brown eyes met Yuki's, as the seventeen year old entered the room.

"It was about time you got here." she stated, gesturing for her son to sit down, while smiling at Sakura, who followed her older brother to the other couch. "Sakura has been missing you greatly. Hasn't paused for breath since she arrived home."

"Kaa-san!" whined Sakura, pouting at her mother, while absently curling a piece of hair around her finger. Nariko laughed at the expense of her youngest, while her eyes continued to remain on Yuki, who looked amused.

"Is Mika going to be joining us?" questioned Yuki.

"Iie – her studies prevent her from joining us. Rest assured, she should have finished by the time Summer comes around. She may even be able to watch you complete the Third Task." Stated Nariko, taking a sip of her drink, before frowning slightly. "Your father is expected later today, and I hope that you will both be civil with one another, Yuki-kun."

Yuki frowned slightly, before nodding his head in ascent; ignoring the worried look Sakura shot the two.

"I shall Kaa-san, if only for your sake." Murmured Yuki, before standing up and kissing the diminutive woman on the head. "I am happy to be home."

"I am glad you are home, Yuki." Whispered Nariko, before shooing the teenagers out of her room. "Go and find something fun to do – Madam Blanc might be a bit more amiable to you helping her now that Yuki is here. Go cause havoc around this home."

* * *

Yuki stood before the large, imposing doors that hid his father's study. He had already paced up and down the corridor which led to it a few times, trying to formulate what it was that he needed to say. So, clutching his palm into a tight fist, he knocked on the door to the study.

"Enter." Came the slightly muffled voice from within, one that could still be identifiable as that of Adrian Saint-Clair, his father. Yuki breathed in slightly, before opening the door to the study.

It was a large room, surrounded by many bookcases, with a grand, roaring fireplace, which was the main focus of the room. There was a desk, which had a window behind it. A glass cabinet was to the left of the desk, which was piled with various documents for the eyes of the French Ambassador. On the mantelpiece above the fireplace, was a family portrait, the only picture which was in the entire room. Adrian Saint-Clair was sat on a chair before the fire, holding a glass of brandy in his hand, while his other hand was rested on the head of the rottweiler at his feet. The Marquis' features were heavily shadowed, as he sat away from the fire, so his face was cast in shadow. At the entrance of his son, and heir, the Marquis made no movement of acknowledgement, and Yuki moved closer to his father, his eyes watching the dog at his father's feet carefully.

"I was wondering when you would decide to enter." Murmured the Marquis, and Yuki felt his stomach clench uncertainly. That was one of the things about his father which irritated him the most, he was the only person who could make him feel like the five year old boy he had once been, who got caught playing with something he shouldn't.

"Do you know why I have come?" asked Yuki, sitting down on the chair opposite his father, in an attempt to control the situation that was before him. One had to be confident when dealing with such individuals, otherwise it wouldn't work. It always worked for Yuki, except when it came to his father, the man who taught him everything.

"Oui, I do." Replied Adrian, sipping the brandy that was in his hand. "You are inquiring whether or not Viscount Montenegro's offer for his daughter as your bride is true."

Yuki remained silent, staring at his father coolly.

"It is." Stated Adrian after some time.

"You have accepted?" asked Yuki coolly, staring at his father neutrally.

"I am undecided at the moment. Besides, I think that a marriage to such an individual will move your attentions from the goal, do you not agree?"

Yuki nodded his head mutely.

"Everything in this world is all smoke and mirrors, I think that the Viscount has an ulterior motive in offering his daughter to me on a platter. Until then, I think you should concentrate on this game that we all play to the crowds of the naïve."

Yuki stood up, before turning around and walking to the door, and pausing, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"I hate you." Hissed Yuki, his voice vindictive sounding.

"Just so long as it remains like that, we shouldn't have any problems, should we my son?"

* * *

Ivy Potter felt well and truly different in the new robes her mother had gotten her. At first, her father had been against her attending the ball. It was only on the reassurances of Augusta Longbottom, and her own mother that she was even attending. She was waiting in the common room for her friends to come down. She wore amethyst coloured robes, which fit her figure perfectly. In terms of style, her mother was one to be trusted, even if a lot of her time was taken up as Head Healer of St Mungos. Ivy looked up, seeing Ginny and Hermione step down the stairs. Ginny wearing deep green robes, and Hermione turquoise coloured robes. Eventually, the two boys joined them. By this point, various Gryffindors were watching them in confusion.

"Oi." Called Seamus, from where him and Dean sat. "Where are you lot off to?"

"Some fancy party…thing." Mumbled Ron, tugging at the collar of his dress robes.

"What Ron is trying to say." Said Hermione, exasperated. "Is that Ivy, Neville and myself were invited to a New Years Party hosted by the Saint-Clair's, Neville's family friends."

"The Beauxbatons Champion?" asked Dean, a raised eyebrow on his face. "A party full of Malfoy's? No thanks. Have fun."

Neville checked the time, and brought out his invitation. Ivy and Hermione copied him. Ivy held onto Ginny, while Hermione held onto Ron. Suddenly, Ivy felt a sharp tug from around her stomach, and they vanished. She felt an unusual pressure against her, in the almost instantaneous travel of the portkey. Then, they appeared on steps leading up to a manor, which was lit up by magical lights, with music coming from the open doors of the manor.

"Wow." Murmured Ginny, and Ivy had to agree with her friend. The manor was beautiful, a true architectural great. Around them various other arrivals appeared no doubt the arrivals had been staggered slightly, especially with different time zones taken into consideration.

"Lets get into the entrance." Murmured Neville, and they followed dutifully. Ivy admired the sheer wealth she could see on the arrivals. The steps leading up to the manor were now packed and everyone was heading inside. Once inside the warmth of the manor, Ivy's eyes scanned the hall. A grand design with a grand staircase which lead up to the upper floors. All around people were greeting other individuals like old friends. Ivy, who had been brought up in the wizarding world was even astonished at the amount of nationalities she could see and hear. The last time she had experience so many people, was at the Quidditch World Cup. This, however, was immensely different. African Wizards and Witches wore long, flowing brightly coloured robes. Asian Wizards wore deep reds, blues, all encrusted with gold and jewels, allowing the light t be reflected from them. The more conservative western Wizards stuck out between all of the colour, and dotted between them all were individuals wearing silk coloured robes, which had pictures on them of flowers, animals and the like.

These were the crème de la crème of wizarding society, and it was in this moment that Ivy realised this. These were the richest wizards in the world, the one with the most political power, and so on. It was rather humbling to a degree, to be among these people.

"Neville." Called an old woman, who wore dark green dress robes, topped by an enormous hat, which had a feather in.

"Gran." Stated Neville, as the woman appeared next to their group. "These are my friends." Neville introduced each of them, the only one Augusta Longbottom had never met in passing was Hermione, whom the woman nodded her head at respectfully.

"We might as well head in together. No doubt Nariko invited you to cause stir in some of their cauldrons. So come." The battle-axe began to climb the grand staircase, and some people moved out of the way of her. Many had heard of the reputation Baroness Augusta Longbottom had gotten herself. She wasn't exactly one to be trifled with. The reached the top of the stairs, and a smartly dressed man stood before some doors.

"Sandrine." Stated Augusta in greeting, as the man nodded his head in greeting.

"Baroness Longbottom." Replied Sandrine, his eyes drifting to the other, his eyes calculating. "Your invitations, please." The teenagers nodded their heads, and presented Sandrine with their invitations. Sandrine then opened the doors, and muttered something into the mans ear, a man who stood at the top of he stairs which led down into the ballroom, which was possibly larger than the great hall. The man gestured for them to enter, and the doors closed. Within the ballroom, many of the purebloods were already present, grouped around, talking to one another. The man who stood at the top of the steps spoke, his voice echoing around the room.

"Baroness Longbottom, Lord Longbottom." Augusta practically dragged Neville down the steps. "Ronald and Ginerva of the Weasley family, and Ivy of the Potter Family. Lastly, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger."

The four of them walked down the steps, to the stares of the purebloods. Ivy felt decidedly uncomfortable, as some of the stares she was receiving were hostile. Augusta Longbottom waited for them with Neville, and Augusta nodded her heat at them respectfully. Obviously, their walk down the steps, amidst the hostile stares caused her to respect them a bit more. The Baroness then disappeared into the crowds, to find some acquaintances to speak to.

"Neville." Called Mercedes, as she appeared from the crowds, Daniel standing beside her. "I am to understand that you are to act the part of Baron Longbottom, to play up to our elders. Fun times."

Neville appeared to blush in embarrassment, before cringing at the same time. They moved off to the side, with Mercedes greeting everyone cheerfully.

"The retiring rooms, and the dining room will be opening up soon, to allow everyone to move about the public areas of the manor. It also allows the men their firewhiskey, and the woman their gossiping." Here, Mercedes rolled her eyes, to the amusement of Hermione, Ivy and Ginny. "I am certain you four will be the talk of afternoon tea for the coming months." Mercedes appeared to be searching the crowds for someone.

"Why?" asked Ron, his face darkening slightly.

"It's unorthodox for non-true purebloods, or those without high political power to ever be invited." Stated Daniel. "In fact, I am, according to Mercedes and Alyssa, the only muggleborn to ever be invited to these parties."

"Muggleborn?" murmured Ginny, shocked.

"Yes. Though at this one, there will be three." Stated Mercedes, her eyes looking at someone at the top of the steps. "I will be back before the vipers can sink their claws into her." With that, she vanished.

"Who?" asked Neville.

"Iris." Stated Daniel. "Yuki's partner to the Yule Ball. He invited her here, and asked that we keep an eye on her. Though, no one would dare try anything in this household. The last time someone did, they were found a few days later, their tongue cut out, and their mind blank. Vegetables."

"Was the culprit ever caught?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"No. Everyone has a general idea but none would speak to the French Authorities." Daniel nodded his head to the walls, where every few metres stood men dressed in dark robes, who had gone unnoticed to everyone. "They are the Dragons, Marquis Saint-Clair's personal army. That is one of the reasons why people do not go up against the family. The other is the Marquis himself. He isn't one to be trifled with."

"Is he like Malfoy?" murmured Ron.

"No." stated Neville straight away, noting Iris and Mercedes' presence as they returned. "In a way, worse, but at the same time, better."

"This is Iris Williams." Said Mercedes, gesturing to Iris. "These are Neville and Ivy, whom you have met, and their friends Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Iris greeted them quietly, her eyes flicked around the room nervously. She wore metallic silver-blue robes, which matched her eyes, which were about the same colour.

"Where is Yuki?" she asked quietly.

"Just what I was going to ask, Miss." Came a voice. Mercedes stepped forwards, with Neville by her side.

"Count Valentine." Stated Mercedes in greeting, offering him a small bow. "Were you needing something?"

"I thought it was my…duty." His eyes flicked over the others. "To greet the new faces. After all, everyone should be greeting when they join our society. Don't you agree?"

"Perhaps. Though different people have different opinion on such a duty." Stated Neville quietly, to the surprise of his friends.

"Right you are, Lord Longbottom, right you are." Stated Valentine. "Lord Saint-Clair merely owes me a duel. The boy bet me a wizard duel in return for some of my books on Transfiguration. He said he would give me my due when he passed – and he has passed."

"That was two weeks ago." Stated Daniel. "He hasn't had much time to allow for your duel."

"No, perhaps not." Stated Valentine, not looking at Daniel, in what could be presumed to be a slight against the muggleborn. "I take my leave of you."

Valentine left them all, and Mercedes clenched her fist.

"I hate him." She hissed, her voice low. "Foolish. He knows to be careful when in this house. No doubt he knows something…"

"He couldn't, right?" asked Daniel, the two seemingly forgetting that the others were there.

"Only Yuki knows everything. So I seriously doubt it." Mercedes replied, her eyes flicking to the empty stairs. "Everyone has arrived, they should be here soon."

"So what is going to happen at this ball…thing?" asked Ron.

"We all move into the other room for food, and snacks offered by the servants of the house." Stated Mercedes. "Then we can stay in there, or come in here to dance. Then we have the countdown. The rest of the manor is out of bounds, as a lot of the items here are priceless."

"Lady LeFette." Called a voice, and Mercedes turned around, seeing an olive skinned, brown haired man, with a goatee. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"No, Viscount, I haven't. Alyssa was supposed to meet me here, but hasn't as of yet."

The man nodded, before disappearing. Ivy watched all of this contemplatively, at all of these new people, who lived in a world which was constantly full of balls, sparkling robes and dinner parties.

"Mercedes." Said Neville, tugging his collar nervously. "Before Yuki left, he said something to us, something worrying."

"Like?" asked Mercedes.

"As though he was planning to inherit the Marquis title sooner than expected."

Mercedes looked at him, and the others. Ivy drew back slightly, as the cold blue eyes passed her, before Mercedes spoke once more.

"You know Yuki, Neville. You have known him since he was younger. Does he strike you as the sort who would kill his own father." Ivy noted that she appeared to be choosing her words carefully.

"No. That is what worries me."

"Do not worry, my friend. All shall be revealed in due time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Ginny.

Before Mercedes could reply, the door opened again, and the hall became silent.

"Presenting, Lord Yuki and his sister, Lady Sakura."

The siblings stepped down the steps, and Ivy gasped silently. They looked wonderful, a masterpiece together. Yuki, his robes a midnight blue, clung to his small waist, and broad shoulders. They opened out at the bottom, causing the robes to fan out behind him as he walked. His tall person towered over the petite figure, which Ivy guessed was Sakura, his younger sister. The girl was all bright smiles, contrast to her brothers cold demeanour. She wore a purple kimono, which was accented with blues. She looked like an angelic princess from the east. The siblings reached the bottom of the steps, before they returned their eyes to the top.

"Marquis Adrian Saint-Clair, and Marchioness Nariko."

The couple who presented themselves to the room were quite obviously Yuki and Sakura's parents. It seemed as though genetics had picked the best genes of their parents, and created beautiful children.

Adrian and Nariko were opposites in every manner possible. Adrian was tall, had long brown hair, which held back in a clasp, and slightly tanned, olive colour skin. Cold blue eyes, wide shoulders, small waist, which was accented by black robes. Nariko was a small, glossy raven-haired woman. With warm, brown almond shaped eyes. Her face reflected her Japanese gene, and she wore a kimono, which was red and yellow, which contrasted against her white skin. The two descended, arm in arm, to the centre of the stairs.

"I thank you all for coming." Marquis Saint-Clair's voice was accented. No matter how long he spoke English, the accent would always remain. To Ivy, it was a sign that the individual she had been hearing about wasn't perfect as he seemed. "Let us party long into the night, as the new year comes upon us."

At the end of his words, doors that led out of the ballroom appeared, leading to the other rooms. The guests who were obviously a lot more familiar to the proceedings, left the ballroom first. The crowds began to mingle once more, as a band appeared on a small stage, and began to play for everyone. The doors to the balconies opened, and some people went outside.

"Yuki." Called Daniel, as their friend made his way over to them, through crowds of purebloods who greet him like an old friend, and shook his head a bit too exuberantly for his liking. Ivy watched his progress towards them, and even at a distance, was struck by how handsome he was. His strange looks made him appear ethereal, the almond shaped bicoloured eyes, one blue, one green. The green was such a familiar colour, in fact, if Ivy were to bet on it, it was the exact same shade as her mothers…

She was knocked out of her reverie, as Yuki appeared before them, a light smirk on his face.

"You appeared to have picked up some stragglers." He stated, looking slightly amused, before his eyes focused on Neville. "Now, Neville, I do believe that we should be able to find you some attention seeking, gold digger of dance partner within this hall."

"I am alright at the moment Yuki." Said Neville meekly, stepping backwards. "I might go and get myself a drink from the other room."

"Then I am sure that Miss Potter will accompany you." Said Yuki smoothly, his eyes drifting over Ivy for a second, and Ivy could have sworn that there was something else in his gaze. Something, strange. Before Ivy could protest, she was pushed into Neville, and the two of them walked away from the group, ignoring the looks they garnered.

* * *

"That was mean." Stated Ginny boldly, as soon as they were gone. "Ivy will just garner more looks than before – for being Neville's date it will appear now."

Yuki smiled at the girl, and inwardly shook his head at the girls foolishness. This was one of the reasons why the Weasley's would never be considered purebloods, even if they stopped being blood traitors. They never saw beyond the statement, beyond what was happening. They blatantly ignored the hidden words and meanings which were within everything that was within the lives of the purebloods.

"Neville needs to start showing everyone that he is capable of being Baron Longbottom, otherwise some distant relations may start to try and claim the title for their own." Stated Yuki, a slight feeling of distaste in his mouth. "By having the eldest child of the infamous Potter Clan as his partner or whatever, will garner him some respect. He wouldn't be seen as useless as he perhaps would have been. No thanks to any of you."

"Excuse me?" cut in Hermione, her chocolate eyes blazing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The Neville Longbottom I grew up with was a somewhat shy, but in the presence of those familiar to him he was extremely confident. Ask any of the Lords and Ladies here, they will remember the boy who released a spray bomb here, making all of the ladies robes match. Oh the catastrophe." Here Yuki rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his lips. He remember that day very well, when the two of them were nine. Oh to be young again. "But since he attended Hogwarts, he has withdrawn into himself. This is unbecoming of someone of his stature, and he needs to become what he needs to be. We do not know the cause for his change, and I do not mean to appear to point fingers, but the changing of his personality occurred during the Summer after his first year at Hogwarts."

"However, Ivy by being in Neville's presence shall be protected by his status, without lowering your own by having her accompany you." Said Hermione in understand.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Murmured Daniel, his eyes focusing on the dancing couples, drifting beyond to the now open doors, where people were walking in and out.

The band had set up on a small stage, and the sounds of music now echoed about the room. A space had been cleared, where dancers were twirling around each other, with people standing on the edge, watching their activities, while conversing with their fellows.

Yuki's eyes followed his friends, spotting many people who he knew, and then focused on someone who he recognised, and nodded their head at her. The girl was slightly older than Yuki, and was of Chinese decent. She nodded her head over to the balcony, and Yuki smiled in ascent. The dark haired teenager turned around, and smiled down at Iris, who looked decidedly out of place.

"How are you finding you venture out into the world?"

"Are you trying to say that I don't venture out into the world normally?" replied Iris softly, a light frown on her face as she looked up at his figure.

"Perhaps." Stated Yuki simply. "Come, I have someone for you to meet."

He turned around to the others, and smirked.

"I trust you can socialise well enough." His eyes flicked to Hermione. "You will find the Head Healer of the Experimental Healer Clinic in the Amazon Rainforest, Carlos Ramirez by the food table, as well as Samuel Carter, leading Curse Breaker in the Aztec Ruins in central America. Over by the band, you will find leading International Dueller Patrice Von Revern, as well as various other leading figures in the development of duelling and defensive magic. Enjoy."

Yuki then walked off, escorting Iris way from the group, where a smirking Mercedes and Daniel stood with a shocked group of three Hogwarts students. Through the crowds of people Yuki walked towards the balcony, until someone crossed his path, and he paused.

"Yuki, it appears as though you haven't yet introduced us to your young friend here." stated Count Valentine, a small, mysterious smile on his face.

"Ah but of course, Count." Said Yuki. "Count Valentine, this is Iris Williams. Iris, this is Count Pablo Valentine. He is a collector of rare books, a few of which I have borrowed and are apart of my collection. Which you shall be getting back, Count, of that I can assure you."

"Yes." Said the Count, his eyes focused on Iris curiously, making her squirm. "It appears as though you are a mystery at this party, as it appears as though no one has any recollection of you ever being here. It is as though you appeared out of thin air."

"I find that hard to believe Monsieur." Stated Iris quietly, lowering her eyes to the hem of the mans robes. "For I have attended Beauxbatons for the past seven years."

"So this is the first time you have ventured into these circles?" questioned Valentine, his eyes flickering with something else. Yuki frowned, but allowed Iris to answer.

"If you mean the first time I have been to one of these balls, then you are correct in this assessment." Her eyes hardened slightly. "Is this a problem?"

"No, not at all."

Iris nodded slightly, and offered the man a quick curtsey, before tightening her hold on Yuki's arm, and he escorted her away.

"Lord Saint-Clair." Called Valentine, causing Yuki to pause in his steps, and tilt his head in the mans direction. "I would keep and eye on things for the next few months, there have been whispers of things at works. Usurpations and other such things, keep you eyes out."

"What makes you think that I should be informed?" replied Yuki.

"There is a new age coming, the age in which the Nobility shall rule once more, of that much everyone can be certain. I also know that you shall be at the centre of it, like a spider and its web. You like to be in control, Lord Yuki, and I believe that what is to come shall be your greatest masterpiece yet. Au revoir."

Yuki followed the Count as he left them, and Iris looked at him with curious eyes.

"Valentine must be getting old. Come, before she goes."

Yuki took Iris onto the balcony, where various guests stood around, gazing at the night sky, or down onto the well lit grounds. There was only one person on their own, and that was a tall woman of Chinese blood, who wore a dramatic scarlet dress, which was tight to her slim frame, and had a thigh high slit in which accentuated her long legs. Her dark hair was held up in a tight knot, and her face was accented by the slightest touches of make up. When the woman caught sight of Yuki, she smirked at him. Her smile turned kinder, when she saw Iris.

"Lin." Said Yuki, offering her a bow, which was returned. "This is Iris Williams, the girl I told you about. Iris, this is Zhiang Lin." No more introduction needed to be made further about that, as Iris' eyes widened, staring at the woman in front of them. A woman who couldn't be more than five years their senior.

"I read your book!" said Iris excitedly, her pale eyes bright as she stared at the woman before her.

Lin laughed, offering her an encouraging smile.

"Yuki thought as much, especially when he heard your Arithmancy theory regarding the Patronus Charm. I outlined some of the ideas behind it in that book, but I couldn't develop them further. But since the publication, I have managed to. Yuki asked me if I could help you, as I know more about the particular frequencies for Light Magic than he does."

Iris blushed slightly, offering Yuki a small smile of thank you, before she turned back to the woman.

"You don't have to, really. I should be able to finish by the end of the year."

"But if your theory works, and can in turn be developed into an actual spell, your Masters in Arithmancy shall be unquestioned. Besides, I feel like I should. The way Yuki talks, you are a prodigy at both Runes and this."

"But the magic required for such a spell, a prototype spell would be inconceivable. I know of no one who could test it."

"I will." Said Yuki simply. "Having me cast multiple patronus' in the Tournament would garner some attention, and would also stop anyone from stealing you work, as has been the case with some Masters. It also gives you a date by which you need to have it complete."

Iris smiled brightly, her eyes narrowing slightly at the thoughts going through her head regarding certain equations and the likes, all to do with her thesis.

"You can owl me any time you wish to." Said Lin. "I shall be in Italy for the next few months, so it might be a few weeks between letters, but that should be good enough. Now, I am going to get myself a drink, and I want you to come with my Lord Saint-Clair. By hovering over the girl, no fine fellow will talk to her. How else is anyone supposed to dance with her?"

Iris blushed crimson, while Yuki rolled her eyes at the woman, but allowed himself to be dragged off towards the drinks table. Once they were out of general earshot, Lin began to speak quietly.

"My father is ill." Said Lin. "They give him a few weeks as best."

"Which means that you are to be the next Marchioness Zhiang."

"Yes." Stated Lin, her eyes darkening for a second, before switching back the neutral. "It seems as though it is all coming together, doesn't it?"

"Oui." Replied Yuki, as they walked to the table to collect some wine. "My father seems to want to arrange a marriage for me. But I am not that interested. You would think that by now he would know not to antagonise me."

"But when will you complete your goal?" asked Lin quietly. "I have done mine. It shall be over in a matter of weeks."

"Soon."

Lin nodded her head, her eyes narrowing at him.

"The others are prepared, right? Everyone needs to be ready for what is to happen. All those that matter."

"The positions are almost filled." Replied Yuki. "We just need them to make the first move, and then it can begin. Until then, we must wait in the shadows. The world cannot change from just us only, no. It needs to be broken before it can be rebuilt into something better."

"Hm." Said Lin. "But how many times can the people be betrayed before it becomes too much? How much can the magic take before it refuses to cooperate? You have seen the statistics; less and less magical people are appearing. More squibs, less muggle borns. Magic is dying out. We need to do this soon, Yuki. Before it is too late. You need to do your duty."

"A duty that I didn't choose to have." Yuki pointed out. "Magic has been crying out for aid for centuries, and we are the only generation that has spotted the signs. Maybe that might be because I am here, I do not know. All I do know is that the previous two prodigies before me, all ignored the signs and did their own thing. I do not want to go down that route. That route is for darkness, the kind that only Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle can speak of."

Lin nodded her head, before handing him a second glass.

"Go back to your friend. We shall finish this conversation by letter. It needs to be sorted soon. Time is running out Yuki, and we are starting to lose our hope."

Yuki bowed his head, accepting the second glass, and began to walk back through the crowd. He arrived at the balcony, where Iris was watching those around her with barely concealed curiosity. Upon seeing him, her eyes brightened, and she accepted the glass willingly.

"So, what do you think?" asked Yuki, a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly, taking a sip of the wine. "I do not know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Replied Yuki. "Come lets dance. I may be able to give you to a few unsuspecting pureblood boys, and gain my amusement watching them stumble themselves over you."

"Why would they do that?" asked Iris in confusion, as he led her into the ballroom.

"Because your dancing with me. Anyone who dances with me, must be worth dancing with."

"You have a high opinion of yourself." Replied Iris so quietly, Yuki wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it, but he smirked and whispered into her ear.

"Naturally."

She blushed, even as they got into the stance for the waltz, and began to dance on the dance floor. It was in this moment that Yuki watched the old ladies in the corners of the room, gossiping amongst themselves, as they watched the two dance. If Yuki strained his hearing, he could pick up muttered words about how nice they looked together. Until they were informed of his partner blood status. First there was shock, and then pity for the poor girl who was never brought up in civilised society.

"Can I borrow you partner? She proved to be the most interesting of partner last time." Said Daniel, as he appeared at Yuki's side.

"Sure." Stated Yuki, giving Daniel Iris' hand. "Have fun."

Yuki walked off the dance floor, heading for one of the sitting rooms, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you owe your own mother a dance?" drawled Nariko into his ear, causing Yuki to smile down at his mother.

"Most certainly Kaa-san, if you would have me."

"That is a very good question." Replied Nariko, appearing to be deep in thought. "Come then, lets dance and wow these ladies with out spectacular skills."

"Sure, mother." Announced Yuki dryly, before leading the small woman onto the dance floor, catching the eyes of a few people, as the woman's brightly coloured robes stood out greatly against Yuki's more contemporary look.

"How long do we have until the hour?" asked Yuki softly, his eyes focusing on looking around the ballroom, keeping an eye on things.

"Not too long. Everything is set up." stated Nariko, as they continued to sway to the song. "I think I should go and find your father, and rescue him from the other gentlemen. I shall see you later my son." She went onto her tiptoes, and kissed him on his cheek, before gliding off.

Yuki stood for a few seconds watching her go, his eyes drifting back to the various groups of people whom he was familiar with.

Neville reappeared at his side, a happier looking Ivy with him. The young girl appeared to be enjoying herself, with a smile on her face.

"Yuki. This is a good party this year, do you not agree?" asked Neville, smiling at his friend.

"Most certainly." Replied Yuki absently.

"Where are the others?" asked Ivy, unable to locate her friends.

"I do believe that Ginny Weasley is discussing the aspects of Curse Breaking with an Ancient Runes Master by the name of Samuel Carter. Hermione Granger is locked in discussion with Carlos Remirez, one of the worlds leading healers, while Ron Weasley is speaking to world renound Duelling Master, Patrice Von Revern."

"All of which happened quite by accident, naturally." Said Neville dryly, giving his friend a nod of thanks.

"Of course." Replied Yuki. "Our generation shall be the deciding generation after all, need to make sure that we are all up to scratch."

"But is that your choice to make?" asked Ivy suddenly, frowning at Yuki.

Before Yuki had a chance to reply, Sakura appeared at his elbow, a bright smile on her face.

"Nii-san!" She called insistently. "I have hardly seen you dance tonight." The girl shot a glance towards Neville, her smile widening. "Neville!"

She jumped on him, offering the boy a hug. The difference between the two of them couldn't be more noticeable now, if they tried.

"Sakura, it is nice to see you too." Said Neville, smiling down at the girl who was three years his junior. She then offered Yuki a slightly sly grin, which could easily be interpreted as innocent by those who didn't know her as well.

"I think you owe me a dance Neville, considering how long it has been since I last saw you." Her eyes flicked then to Yuki, widening almost comically. "I am sorry nii-san, I apologise for not being able to dance with you. Perhaps you may dance with Miss..?" She asked Ivy, who was but a year her senior.

"Ivy Potter." Offered Ivy, frowing at the diminutive girl.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the girl, who promptly brought Neville onto the dance floor.

"Perhaps we should humour her." said Yuki, holding his arm out for Ivy, who took it. The two of them were out on the dance floor, twirling around once another with relative ease.

A small smile was on Yuki's face, only noticeable by the slight upturn of his lips. No matter how sweet and innocent Sakura may be, she was still intelligent in her own way. The girl knew about Yuki's origins, and decided to set up for Yuki to dance with his other sister. Or rather quarter sister, since only a quarter of his original genes existed from his true parents. The genetics of the ritual which adopted him into the Saint-Clair family was rather complicated, but all Yuki knew was that it could never be reversed. If such a thing were to take place, Yuki would die. Plain and simple.

* * *

"He is a miracle child, that one." Announced Madam Xang, idly sipping the tea in her lap. The older ladies and those who would rather not crowd the ballroom, were in one of the sitting rooms, speaking leisurely.

Nariko offered the older woman a polite smile, before sipping some of her sake, which was disguised as tea.

"I guess." Replied Nariko. "Though after raising him, I would disagree. He was a right handful growing up."

"Yes, but you managed to prove the curse wrong didn't you?" said Madam Xang in a hushed whispered, which caught the attention of various other women. Nariko almost cursed her luck, as some of the others turned around to stare at them.

"What curse?" enquired Augusta, as she sat down next to Nariko in a show of support.

"All of you in this room know precisely what family I am from, and what kind of magic we study." Stated Nariko simply. "I was attacked, but a year into my marriage with Adrian. I almost died, according to healers. However, it was discovered that something more sinister had occurred. There was a curse which had been cast on my womb, which prevented any male foetus from forming. For those of you which don't know, the Saint-Clair line is patriarchal family, so only the males can inherit. With this fact, I could only birth girls. Any tampering with this curse would prevent me from having children at all."

"But Yuki..?" murmured one of the women confused.

"I had already had Mika by this point, and I was staying at my family's grounds in Japan, and I discovered I was pregnant. We stayed there for some time, and I began to react violently to it, but somehow, I didn't miscarry. No one is precisely sure how. But to be on the safe side, I remained there for some time, to make sure that the two of us were fine."

"Which is the story of how my son came to be."

All of the ladies swirled their heads around, to see the Marquis' imposing figure standing in the doorway.

"Nariko, ladies. It is almost midnight."

The ladies immediately left the room, leaving the couple alone. Nariko walked up to the imposing man, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How fickle the ladies of society are, my dear?" whispered Nariko, as the man escorted her from the room.

"Yes, they have nothing on you. Nothing at all."

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the ballroom, where a large clock had appeared, counting down the minutes till the New Year. Some people were gathered out on the balcony, in preparation for the fire works, which were to come. On the balcony stood Yuki and Iris, who was staring out a the grounds in wonder.

"I still can't believe that you invited me." Stated Iris simply. "I fail to see why as well."

Silence permeated the air between the two of them, as Iris lifted her head to stare at him, as the two of them ignored the countdown, which was occurring within the ballroom.

"I think that your talent is too much to be wasted. I would feel guilty by letting you fall through the cracks in society. Not when you can be so much more than the aspirations you no doubt give yourself."

Iris blushed slightly, lowering her eyes. Yuki tilted her chin up, making her meet her eyes.

"No, I am being serious. You can fail to see the truth, which is before your eyes, but I do not. You are the prime example of how twisted and rotten our world had become, and how it is time for it to be rectified."

"I.." Iris began, before silencing herself, unsure of what precisely to say to that.

Behind them, cheering erupted from within the room, while fireworks lit up the night sky. But neither of them were paying much attention to the goings on, more interested in watching one another's reaction.

Yuki then lowered his head, and pressed his lips to Iris', causing the girl to stiffen in shock, before closing her eyes and relaxing slightly.

From a distance, a pair of envious eyes watched the goings on with annoyance and envy, while a hand appeared on the owner of such eyes' shoulder.

"Do not worry, Alyssa. It shall all work out in the end." Stated Gabriel Montenegro to ease his daughter's tension. She would get what she wanted, she always would.

* * *

That, ladies and gentlemen, is chapter six of this story. We are halfway through everyone! :)

I just wanted to give some facts to you all. Don't expect an update on any of my stories from now until at least June 4th. I have exams (I do at the moment, but I thought to update for one particular reason)

**I turn 17 on the 15th May. So I think that you should all wish me happy birthday – by reviewing. **

It makes me feel wanted see!

Here is some trivia. I realised the reason why I liked this story so much, especially in terms of characterisations. Usually in all of my stories, all of the characters are the same, in regards to how they react to particular things. But in this one, I feel as though I have managed to form particular moulds for each of my OCs.

Usually I depict a character based on my own personality, but no single character in this is my personality at all. In fact, the most opposite to me personally is Iris, as I am nothing like her at all. But I am still writing her. I guess in some way I am very Mercedes/Yuki. I like to be manipulative, or rather, know everything and pull the strings in the background, while being very upfront and blunt about things.

Ah well. Can't win them all.

By the way - I hope you all know the song lyrics at the beginning of this chapter. Go onto youtube, and type in 'Naruto Bleeding Love', and my video should come up, titled 'Team 7 - Bleeding Love' I love it :)

Trivia: Several characters are going to die at the end of this story. Guess who they are. :)

Lots of love, and more love if you review :)

Morrigu-chan x


	7. Magic's Tools

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here is chapter seven. Enjoy :)

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS – READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN! IT HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN!**

Been writing chapter 10 and 11. Going to start 12 soon, which is the last chapter. Shocking that I am so far ahead with this story, yet the time between updates is still rather large.

Its simple really. Imagine the second task as a dot, and the finale as another dot. The line between the second task and the finale is a long line, which will take me a while to write, as I anticipate the finale. So I skipped the line, wrote the finale, and now I need to go back and fill in the blanks. Oops.

I have also had a lot of people inquiring about the Potter's. It was only then I realised how little they are actually featured in this story. So as a product of this, I am going to add them more in this story, and I am also in the process of re-writing the first chapter. So if you go back to the first chapter, you will see the re-written version, which is hopefully a lot better than the original.

Enjoy :)

This chapter was betaed by the amazing **NaiteShyde **who did an excellent job, as well as pointing out her hatred for my continued use of 'stated' and 'murmured.' I hope you all enjoy. :)

**Summary: **AU. My Name is Yuki Saint-Clair, I am the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. I am also Harry Potter, the baby who destroyed the Dark Lord 16 years ago. This is the story of the end. Or maybe the beginning? Darkness is coming.

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter VII: Magic's Tools**

**By The Morrigu**

'_Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.'_

'_**Crawling in the Dark' by Hoobastank**_

* * *

The nature of magic and its users has never been stated nor understood by the hundreds of magical philosophers that have existed over time. Some state that magic is a tool, gifted to us by God so as to deal out his will onto others. At least, this is a viewed shared by wizards whose families come from heavy Christian roots.

They're types of wizards are the ones that make up the majority of the non-pureblood population. They are wizards who dislike change, anything that goes against the grain. The stereotype. Any magic that they deem to be unnatural, too powerful for the average wizard to do, or anything which only a select group of people can do, is immediately cast aside. Labelled as evil, the type of magic that only Dark Wizards deal with.

In most cases, these individuals would be correct. After all, what use could the Unforgivable Curses actually have? Aside from causing pain and suffering to others?

These types of wizards see everything in black and white, but ignore the shades of grey in between. The shadows which exist beyond what they see. Beyond what they were born to perceive.

Magic is neither a tool, nor something that is ever meant to be understood. It is a sentient entity, which exists purely as a power that is within everyone. It exists in everyday life. From dawn until dusk, magic continues to surround us all. It is much more than what merely comes out the end of a wand.

There exists a group of individuals who live to harness this power. Rather than using a crutch that is a wand, like the majority of other wizards, they focus on channelling the pure power of magic. Using it to do things. Strange, unusual things. Things which are impossible when using a wand. Such as travelling by shadows, controlling the elements, walking upside down, walking on water. Individuals who can give life into things, and just as easily remove it.

These individuals are magic's tools, rather than ones who see magic as being their tool. They exist as people to channel magic's will unto others, to direct their power where magic sees fit. To at times, lift a blade and fight for magic. To protect the populace. So decreed by the magical royalty that existed years long past. Years when everything was at peace.

Since those long forgotten days, magic has become something that is only used for menial tasks, by average individuals. Magic has become stagnant, calling out to its populace, for them to respect it as much as their ancestors once did. When an entire world, hidden within warring empires of the muggles, lived in respect of the power they could control. For hundreds of years, magic has been trying to notify the wizards. Tell them of the problem that was occurring. By not allowing children of magic their powers, and instead allowing the ordinary and the mundane to become extraordinary. Thus Squibs and Muggleborns became a more common occurrence.

Alas, it was not to be. The wizards took up a foolish mantle of 'blood purity', and began a campaign against those who were considered less than them. It decided to take an alternative route. Giving more magic to particular individuals, with the hope that perhaps they would see the problem that was festering: that magic was losing its power. That they would then fix this problem. These individuals, gifted with such powers, failed to notice the problem that magic presented them with. They failed in their obligations towards magic, to such a degree. They fuelled their campaigns, and prejudices against others, using magic's cry for help as an example of why they were right. As the fools believed that they were entitled to such powers. The powers of gods!

But those who had failed in their duties were those who had sworn an oath to the Emperor of Magic, and to all of his entities. The Nobles, who failed to act. Who failed to take control of the world, allowing rotten and corrupt governments to fester and form. Ignoring the problems that were occurring, as the world became, at least to their eyes, unworthy of their help.

This new world rejected the ideas from the past, creating new ones. Rules that desecrated magic, which ignored every part of magic, especially the parts which the common person were unable to do. Were prejudiced against those who were able to do things which others couldn't, started hunting them like mere cattle, trying to wipe out all traces that such individuals existed. This stain upon this society they were trying to form would forever exist at least in their eyes. Once the Necromancers went, the Seers were next. Once the Seers were gone, the Werewolves. Vampires. The Fae. Every conceivable unique species of magic were persecuted against. By those that lived at the top of the food chain, all because they had power.

All because they lived in a false sense of security, became the silent dictators of the world. Yet, the second that things become to much for them to handle, they turn to these obscure branches of magic, expecting protection. Expecting help. This cycle has continued for centuries, and it will most likely continue for even more centuries. Unless someone stands up and stops it from happening.

The Miko's, priestesses who are magic's tools, who live disconnected from the world, who protect from such darkness that the populace cannot comprehend, have been counting down the days before the dam breaks. Before this darkness erupts, and corrupts the world. Soon, there would be nothing they can do about it. Soon, magic's tools, tools who were tossed aside by the general populace will have to protect and aid such individuals who spent the majority of their lives hating and fearing them.

Soon it will all come full circle.

* * *

"Yuki-kun!" Called Sakura, as she skipped around the Manor on New Years Day. Her black hair was in ringlets around her face, and her face was bright and cheerful, signs of attending a party which went on long into the night were non-existent on her visage. The fourteen year old was looking for her elder brother, whom she hadn't seen since the night before. She paused near one of the galleries, which was lined with still-pictures of past family members. _He wouldn't be in there, right?_

Deciding to make sure, before she scoured the rest of the manor, she slipped into the long gallery, which had portrait upon portrait in it, dating back hundreds of years. Sakura slippers allowed her to walk soundlessly on the aged wooden floor as she half-heartedly scanned the still-paintings, looking for her brother. She was about to turn around, and leave, when she spotted him. He was standing in the more recent part of the gallery, where portraits of her family were. Sakura crept down the gallery, and she spotted him staring at a portrait of their parents, not long after they were married. A light frown appeared on Sakura's face, as she pondered what exactly her brother was thinking about.

"Sakura, you can come out." murmured Yuki, his eyes still not moving from the visages of his parents. Sakura moved closer, until she was level with him.

"What are you doing, nii-san?" asked Sakura casually, a small frown of confusion adorning her face, as her eyes flicked to the individuals in the portrait. Hoshi Nariko was twenty when she married the twenty-nine year old Adrian Saint-Clair. Less then a year later, Mika was born. Then, three years later, a fifteen month old baby was found on the steps of the very manner they were in, on an early November morning. Two years after that, she was born.

"I don't think I have ever actually looked at these pictures properly." said Yuki quietly.

"So you choose to do so the night after our new years ball? I sincerely doubt it. What happened?" asked Sakura, her eyes never leaving her brothers form. The person she idolised, the person who she thought to some degree was faultless. Even now, at this moment, in which he displayed some rather confusing characteristics.

"I.." murmured Yuki, a small frown forming on his face. "I don't know." He then turned to face Sakura, and the girl noticed that a troubled expression was on his face. "Do I look unwell to you?"

"No you don't, why what has happened?" asked Sakura, becoming more worried for her brothers sake with every word that he spoke.

"I acted most out of character last night…if anyone found out, I don't know what would happen. Especially father, in his house." Murmured Yuki, rubbing his temples.

"Yuki – what have you done?" demanded Sakura. Her brother _never _worried about what others thought of him. In fact, he took great pleasure in generally confusing everyone, with actions that contradicted one another. He was like their mother in that regard, playing on other peoples shallow and ever-curious personalities. But now, it seemed as though he really cared. But it wouldn't be for his own sake, no. It would be for someone else. Someone who her brother felt wouldn't be able to look after themselves if the purebloods had their way. So who could it be? The Muggleborn.

Yuki had remained silent as her thoughts whirled, and when Sakura came to her conclusion, she rested a palm against his cheek, causing him to look up at her.

"Iris will be fine. What ever you did." Her she grinned at him. "I am sure that she understands that it was a spur of the moment thing, after all it was the New Years Celebrations last night. If anyone saw, just have a few quiet words with them, and I am sure that it will stop. She must understand that whatever happened, won't happen again. Just make sure that she doesn't become so expectant, I have heard what muggle-raised witches behave like during such things. They are more easily scorned than those of our kind."

Sakura offered her brother a bright smile, and turned around, ready to leave him alone, until he spoke up.

"I am not sure if it was a mere spur of the moment thing."

Sakura froze, before turning around to look at him. Her brother. Her brother who suddenly, in this one singular moment, looked just like his age. A confused young man, who isn't sure what to do in regards to the opposite gender. A sad smile found its way onto Sakura's visage, as she shook her head slightly.

"Then what do you intend to do about it? She is a muggleborn. No family connections, money, friends or anything. All she has is her grades, of which Mercedes tells me are just below your own. Father will not like such an idea, as it will not benefit the family, while mother will no doubt ponder over a new specimen for her to experiment on. Then you would have to convince Mika, who will most likely just scare her off."

"I do not know what to do. I haven't been in this position before, I just…" He paused, his eye brows furrowing together. "Initially, I was intrigued by her. She rejected the label that society gave her, and worked to become the best she possibly could be, understanding that she could never do well, or earn a name for herself in our world, due to her blood. Yet she still carried on. She is intuitive in the terms of magical design, and ward crafting. Better than even me at such a thing. She is generally quiet and shy, but when she speaks her mind, generally when she thinks that no one is listening, she is the most…amusing individual I have ever met. I do not know what to do. I thought that I was befriending her out of pity, thinking that my name would help her get to her deserved place in life. This is the explanation my head gives me. But my heart…is something completely different."

"Yuki-kun." stated Sakura. "Just do what you do best. Do it all by your own rules, even if it means that you give the ladies something to speak about during their afternoon tea – who cares?"

* * *

Neville Longbottom was in the common room of Gryffindor Tower, reading a book on Herbology. The common room was empty of most of the Gryffindor's, as they were outside enjoying the snow that had fallen over the New Years period. Neville enjoyed being alone – as it was in this moment when he got to think. By being in a house which contained noisy and loud members, one could rarely get a moment of peace to think.

"Er….excuse me." called a timid looking first year, catching Neville's attention.

"Yes?" asked Neville.

"The Beauxbaton's Champion is outside, he said that he wants to speak to you." mumbled the nervous first year. Neville nodded his head, standing up and walking over to the portrait.

"Thank you."

Neville then exited the portrait hole and walked down the corridor, before sighting Yuki's distinct form waiting for him near the end.

"When did you get back?" asked Neville, frowning at his friend, who looked slightly troubled.

"A few hours ago." stated Yuki. "I came to speak to you. You remember Zhiang Lin, right?"

"From the Chinese Marquis Line?" asked Neville, as the two of them began to walk through the corridors of the school. "Yes. She is some Arithmancy Genius right? Looking at light magic and its effects or something, Hermione was talking about it the other week when she was looking into masteries."

"Yes. Her father is ill, which means that she will be becoming Marchioness Zhiang in the coming months." Stated Yuki simply. "I came here asking you about the Baron title. You are inheriting the title once you graduate, correct?"

"This coming summer; my Gran wishes to hold the transition on my eighteenth. Make it all the more symbolic." Replied Neville nervously.

"Good." responded Yuki, his eyes frowning. "There are things going on in the pureblood lines, things which are going on behind the scenes. More and more of our generation are starting to take up the titles, bring fresh blood into the pureblood hierarchy. I was just double checking that the Longbottom Line is one of these lines."

"Why? Yuki, what is happening?" asked Neville with interest. "What are you planning?"

"The Dark Lord's main support is the purebloods. But if such titles and individuals are being taken over by the younger generation, then there will not be a support base for the Dark Lord. You know that there is more to such titles than what meets the eye." answered Yuki.

"You are going to the city aren't you?" stated Neville, his eyes wide. "That is why so many heirs are taking the titles, because you need them to."

"Neville, the city has been missing for four hundred years. Ever since the tsunami wiped it off the muggle lands, it has been moving about the world, like the sentient city that it is. No one has seen it for four hundred years. In order for the nobles to correctly right the wrong that has been done to magic, the city must be used. But it cannot be found."

"So why.." murmured Neville, confused.

"You shall see, Neville. You shall see. The lost city shall rise again, of that I can assure you."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what those flags are for?" asked Mercedes, as she frowned at the flags that were on Yuki's bed. Daniel was on the opposite bed, scribbling furiously in one of his potions notebooks.

"No idea."murmured Yuki carelessly. "I have a little over a month to work out their meaning. Until then, I might as well get on with my thesis'."

"There are inscriptions on them." stated Mercedes, frowning, as she ran her fingers over them. "I can't make out what it is."

"You sure it isn't just the grain of the wood." Replied Daniel from across the room, as he set his book down, on the pile of other books that consisted of his now-finished potions thesis.

"I'm sure. It's written in another language, none that I can recognise." announced Mercedes, bringing the flag's pole up to her eyes, and squinting at it. She then tossed it to Yuki, who in turn looked at it, before shaking his head.

"No idea."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Daniel shouted that they had permission to enter. Alyssa stepped into the room, looking mournful, and sad. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked around the room, biting her lip.

"Alyssa?" asked Mercedes, standing up and walking over to her friend. "What is wrong?"

"What happened to us?" questioned Alyssa, quietly. "It seems as though since we got here, I haven't been apart of the group anymore. Like I am the enemy or something, like you are all avoiding me."

"Alyssa, we are not." Replied Daniel easily. "We are just busy. Really busy. Any consolation, I have just finished my thesis. Yuki has done one task, only got two to go. Mercedes has done her charms thesis already, it is just being graded and checked. Besides, we thought you would be uncomfortable around us…what with Viscount Montenegro offering you to the Marquis like that."

Alyssa sighed softly, and rubbed her temples. She leaned against the door, having closed it upon her entry.

"I didn't want things to end up the way they have done. It seems as though I cannot stop what my father is planning, and I am not sure whether or not I want the Marquis to refuse the offer." muttered Alyssa quietly.

Yuki's eyes remained fixed on Alyssa's, a light frown on his face. Mercedes looked between the two, her eyes narrowed. Eventually she gave in, and embraced the girl, who looked shocked at being accepted so quickly.

"So long as you don't squeal and coo at him, I am sure everything will be fine." muttered Daniel, offering Alyssa a one armed hug, which she reluctantly returned.

Yuki nodded his head almost imperceptibly, before tossing her the flag pole, which she caught by the tips of her fingers.

"Any ideas on that?" questioned Yuki casually, which they all recognised as his way of welcoming her back.

Alyssa's eyes narrowed at the pole, a new challenge set to her. She liked challenges and puzzles. Her fingers ran over the groves, as she tried to decipher them.

"They aren't letters." She said simply, closing her eyes trying to visualise. "They seem to be numbers actually."

"Numbers?" questioned Daniel sharply, looking at her curiously. "Are the numbers the same?"

She raised an eyebrow, before looking at all the other ones.

"No." she replied after a time.

Alyssa, whose hands were the softest, was obviously the one most likely to be able to feel the numbers to the exact digit, and when she began to rattle them off, Daniel began to note them down.

"Anything?" asked Yuki.

"They are reference numbers." Said Daniel, his eyes widening as he scanned down them all. "For potions ingredients."

"Potions ingredients?" repeated Mercedes. "Surely that isn't fair. Not everyone is capable of doing a potion."

Daniel made a humming noise in agreement, his eyes flicking through the numbers. "They are all aquatic ingredients. Abundant in the Northern Hemisphere."

"This is going to have something to do with the lake." mused Yuki, as he tossed a potions reference book to Daniel, who began to flick through it with a vengeance. He then began to note down each of the ingredients, and then looked over them once he was done.

"Can anyone think of a potion that these are all used for? A basic one, mind you." questioned Daniel. "It would have to be fair on everyone."

"It's an antidote." proclaimed Yuki suddenly, pointing towards the Common Algae and Grindylow's scales. "These two cannot be used together in most usual potions, because grindylow's scales are enriched with magic, and common algae isn't. It has a negative effect in most potions. But, in conjunction with boiling a bezoar and lemongrass, it cancels the affect. That is an antidote to a poison, right?"

Daniel nodded his head, astounded for a moment.

"This is dangerous." concluded Daniel. "From what we can piece together, you had to get the flags which told you four unique ingredients to a potion, all of the ingredients can be found in the Lake. The potion the ingredients are for, is an antidote to a poison which bezoar's don't work for."

"That's about right." Said Mercedes.

"But they can't just have you curing yourself of a poison by brewing the antidote." announced Alyssa. "How long does the poison take to be fatal?"

"Chantlier's Poison? About two hours." Answered Alyssa. "But as your two hours start to reach a close, you start to spasm, and lose all feeling. That's for the last half hour."

"It doesn't take anyone two hours, or an hour and a half to brew such a simple potion."

"Unless you had to collect the ingredients first." interjected Yuki, his eyes wide at the prospect. "That would take some time. Swimming in the lake, unable to breath, and then having enough energy to brew an antidote to cure yourself."

"Or someone else." whispered Mercedes. "You won't be in any fit state to cure yourself if the affect is started to act upon your body. Therefore, you must cure someone else. That is the only way."

"So." said Yuki, rubbing his eyes. "I've got to find the potions ingredients, then make the potion, and administer it. All within two hours?"

The other three nodded, and Yuki fell back onto his bed, with a muttered curse.

* * *

Neville sat within the common room once more, among his friends. He was completing a Herbology essay, while the others were doing their own work. Ginny was sat next to him, her head in a potions book, with Iris sitting next to her. The two were whispering a lot to one another, but Neville didn't have the heart to ask about what. Potions wasn't his forte, no matter how much he tried.

"Neville." called Hermione, as she rushed down the stairs, a large, ancient looking book in her hands. "What is this city that is mentioned here?"

Neville felt as though his blood had run cold, immediately assuming that the girl had overheard the conversation between himself and Yuki a few days prior. Obviously that not the case, as she was gesturing to the book before him. Neville's eyebrows rose, as he stared at the girl in shock.

"Where did you get this?"

"The Restricted Section." A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Madam Pince lets me in now. She trusts me."

Neville sighed in exasperation.

"You aren't meant to read these kinds of things, Hermione." muttered Neville.

"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione, clearly annoyed.

"Not to sound prejudiced Hermione, but there are somethings that muggleborns aren't meant to understand. This whole concept is about as pureblood and traditional as you can get."

Hermione's face reddened in anger, before Neville shut her up.

"Look, there are a lot more things to purebloods than just a title. A lot more. It all has to do with that city." Neville sighed again. "You aren't meant to know this Hermione. Hell, I would bet that even _Malfoy_ hasn't heard of this before. This is so ancient, that it predates Merlin."

"Neville, please just tell me." pleaded Hermione.

Neville went quiet, watching her with interest, before nodding his head.

"The magical nation was the most advanced culture on the planet. Exact dates cannot be established, although the muggles have dates for certain things about it. These titles that we all hold to, hold no actual political power anymore. Not really, though we all know they do. They are still official titles, although the monarchy that gave them died out centuries ago."

Hermione listened, enraptured.

"The magical nation was a perfect society, where all magic was accepted, and everything was just. The leaders of such a nation was the monarchy, and all of the Nobles. That is my ancestors, Yuki's ancestors, Draco's ancestors. The higher the title you had, the more power you had within those nations. This power was run from the centre of the magical nation, which stretched the planet. It is a city, which is sentient within itself. A fortress, wherein which all matters within this nation were decided. Where each an every member of the Nobility swore that they and their blood will protect magic with all the power that they could. The Noble's are, in affect, Magic's Wand. They act in magic's world, and were to govern the general populace. All through using the city, where magic was channelled to in such a pure way, that none could dispute it."

"The city could move from place to place, and one day, it was overcome by a tsunami, and disappeared. It hasn't been seen since. I think the muggle's called it 'Atlantis'."

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the person she had know for seven years who of all people, she had never anticipated him to have a wealth of knowledge that no one ever knew.

"Not long after that, the monarchy was murdered, and eventually each and every line was killed, until there was no heir to the throne. The nation began to fraction up then, as without the city, the noble's power began to dissipate. Corrupt ministries appeared all over the place, putting harsh restrictions on those who seem strange, and don't fit the mould they are trying to create. The lower ranked noble's blamed this on the muggleborns, and thus this hatred sprouted up. Dark magic was exiled, and was practised in secret. This is why we get Dark Lord's and why Dark Lord's get followers. All because the Noble's cannot act without anything to follow. Without access to the power gifted to them by birth."

Hermione's eyes were wide. She stared at Neville in a new light. Such things, how long ago it must have happened. Yet it is still as important as ever.

"The Nobles don't participate in any warfare. At all. In fact, I think my family might be one of the few that do, but that is for another time. The six Marquis Lines, in which there are only four left in the world, are all strictly neutral. This is the way it always has been. When you look at the history, and what the Nobles can remember, it is no small wonder why they don't aid the ministries, who in effect, brought such wars onto themselves." Neville's eyes refocused upon Hermione's. "There are reasons why not many people know all of this Hermione, I trust you are smart enough to realise this yourself."

Neville then excused himself, leaving a shocked common room, many of which had overheard the conversation between the two friends.

* * *

Yuki was sat in the great hall, eating his breakfast. All around him, the cheering children were shouting at one another, as the school began to get into motion. They were all rather jovial, Yuki noticed. Rather like he may have been at one point; if he had attended Hogwarts, going as Harry Potter, rather than Yuki Saint-Clair. His eyes casually flicked over to the group of Seventh year Gryffindor's, where Yuki could guess he would have ended up. They then flicked to James Potter, who was eating his breakfast.

What a different life he would have had. But in the end, he wouldn't be the same person. His eyes flicked down the table he was sat on, where Solomon was receiving a letter from a raven. Yuki frowned to himself, his eyes focusing on Solomon's form. Something was distinctly dark about it. A cold feeling went through Yuki, and he tore his eyes away from Solomon. He had found himself a master in the Darker side of magic. Not just the Dark Arts, but also something else.

Something more.

Yuki shook his head slightly, instead focusing on the approaching Second Task, his eyes boring into the table, a pair of chopsticks lax in his hand.

"Yuki?" asked Mercedes from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie. He opened his eyes looking at Mercedes, and then the nervous girl who stood behind her. It was Iris. "You alright?"

"Yes, just thinking." replied Yuki. "Sit." He gestured to the empty places, which they quickly filled up.

"You worked out what you are going to do yet?" questioned Mercedes, as she helped herself to a croissant.

"Perhaps." said Yuki, shooting her a look. "Though I doubt anyone would make much money on me this time." He felt rather than heard her snort into her drink. He settled his bicoloured eyes onto Iris, who had yet to eat any food. She looked a bit paler than usual, but apart from that, she was fine. Her head was bowed slightly, and Yuki frowned. He wasn't going to allow that, no matter how awkward it was. "Have you contacted Lin yet?"

Iris jerked her head up at being addressed and nodded her head, a light blush on her cheeks.

"She any good?" asked Yuki. "She doesn't particularly like any of my theories, so she and I get into lots of little battles I guess. She would appreciate the way your mind works a lot more than mine."

Iris offered him a fleeting smile.

"She said something not so dissimilar." She murmured.

"Lin does that. She likes to get into everyone's lives." added Mercedes. "I think apart from your sister, she is one of the eldest of our generation. She used to treat us like her play things when we were younger." Mercedes' eyes got impossibly bright for a moment, as she turned to Yuki suddenly. "In fact, I remember a time when she had you following her around for a whole day. Helping her with _everything_."

"It seems to have slipped from my memory." replied Yuki shooting her a glare.

"I think you wore some make up at some time." muttered Mercedes, rubbing her chin slightly. "And Mika's kimono, but you were but six at the time. No wonder you are such a prude now."

An awkward silence stretched out between them, emanating from Yuki and Iris, and Mercedes raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"I think I shall head back to my room, I will take my leave." Yuki stood up, leaving the two of them, and hastily leaving the hall behind him.

* * *

Ivy knocked on the door to her father's rooms, waiting to be told to enter. Although her father had begun to teach at Hogwarts that September, neither of them had had enough spare time to spend with one another. With her studying towards her OWLs (as a contestant of the Triwizard Tournament, her OWL scores would be an average of her grades throughout the year) she hadn't had much time to spend with him. He also had classwork to plan, and mark.

Not just that, but she had a feeling that there was something else going on behind the scenes, that her father was apart of that he hadn't informed her. But, they had managed to put away all of these troubles, and here she was, outside of her father's rooms, the eve before the Second Task.

"Come in." Came her father's jovial tone, and she enter the room without preamble. The rooms were decorated with a variety of Quidditch posters, and well as a variety of Gryffindor regalia from back when her father attended Hogwarts. The fire was lit, spreading warmth throughout the room.

He father was sitting before the fire, a cup in his hands, and a newspaper in his lap. Upon her entry, she noted that for a split second, he looked every moment like his thirty-seven years of age. This disappeared when he smiled at her, and stood up to greet her with a hug. She sat down opposite him on the couch, as he offered her a serious stare.

"Well, first off, are you prepared for the task tomorrow?" asked James, watching his daughter carefully.

Ivy nodded her head mutely, the butterflies in her stomach already active.

"Your mother will be in the crowds, along with Jasmine and Orion. I do hope that you put on quite the show for them, or else they will be disappointed."

Ivy let out a bitter laugh, understanding her father's desire to make her smile. The man, although he had been through a hard life, the life of a man who had lost his eldest son and had then thrown himself into his work, had always been willing to do anything to put a smile on her face. Absolutely anything.

The conversation then turned to small talk, asking her about her classes, and other such things. Questions about how things were in Gryffindor Tower, and to make sure that everything was all right between the other houses and herself. Their conversation was interrupted when the fire turned green, and a head appeared in the fire. It was an auror from the department, but not one that Ivy could name.

"James?" Called the auror, his gaze flicking between the duo. "I hope that I am not interrupting anything."

"Charles." said James in greeting, his eyes turning to Ivy pleadingly. "Not at all. Ivy, can you give us a few minutes?"

Ivy nodded her head, and gestured towards one of the far doors, which went into his office. James nodded his head, and Ivy left the room, but not before catching a few muttered words.

'The assassin provided us…'

Ivy frowned to herself, as the door behind her closed. The lights in the office immediately came on, reacting to her presence. Ivy slowly made her way across the room, before pausing at a picture she saw on the desk. It was of the Beauxbatons Champion, as well as a picture of him. Why would her father have a picture of the teenager?

She picked it up, looking at it with interest. It had obviously been taken at some sort of formal dinner, as he was wearing dress robes. They looked to be extremely expensive, probably costing more than her entire wardrobe. The picture looked to have been taken at least a year ago. His hair wasn't as long, and his face didn't seem to be as mature as it was now. But the person in the picture was quite evidently the mysterious Beauxbatons Champion who had invited her to a fairy tale ball at his home, and had played upon her friends' aspirations like a mastermind. She could see that there was something else going on beneath the helpfulness he displayed at the ball, as he directed his friends to individuals who were perhaps the best within their chosen fields.

Whatever he was up to, it would no doubt have a rippling affect over the rest of the world. Of that she was certain. She was knocked from her thoughts, as her father entered the room.

"All done. You would think that they would stop calling on me now that I have left their ranks, hm?" he said with amusement dancing in his eyes. He paused for a second, frowning at the picture that was in her hand.

"Why do you have a picture of Saint-Clair?" asked Ivy, offering her father an accusatory look. The man had always been overprotective of her. She wouldn't have put it past him to run a background check on every person who had ever come into contact with her throughout her life. But to see this picture on his desk made questions appear in her mind.

"I am not going to be able to give you a simple answer, am I?"

She shook her head, and sat down in the chair across from him, as he sat in his own chair at the desk. He looked at her, hazel eyes gauging her reactions carefully, before he nodded her head.

"An assassin was planning to make an attempt on Yuki Saint-Clair's life, some two months ago." He said simply, causing her eyes to widen dramatically.

"Why?" questioned Ivy.

"That is what we asked as well." Stated James. "It is not uncommon for a high ranking pureblood heir to have threats upon their life. But for an assassin to attempt such a thing, getting onto the grounds of Hogwarts; that was no mere threat to an heir born with a silver spoon in their mouth. This was something else."

Ivy nodded for him to continue.

"Our French counterparts were not surprised when we notified them of this. Apparently, it is a common occurrence. The three Saint-Clair children have been in the position to have to fight for their lives on more than one occasion. All around the world, the fact holds true. Our department is currently trying to discover as to why someone would want to kill Yuki Saint-Clair over all of the other heirs."

James took a deep breath, before looking towards Ivy, his gaze steady.

"Do you believe in demons?"

* * *

The crowds had all gathered at the waters edge, they were all piled into platforms, which were placed around the water at particular intervals. The stands were filled with students, staff and members of the public who had been able to get tickets to the event. They were all cheering, waiting for the appearance of their champions. The enthusiasm of the crowd was apparent, from the cheers and the chanting that echoed across the lake. From within the tent that was pitched to one of the sides, Yuki watched all of the action, his gaze looking out across the stands, across the lake. He had but two hours to do this task, and he didn't want to think what would happen to the hostages if they didn't succeed.

"I trust you are all aware what will happen in this task?" asked Bagman jovially from the centre of the tent, with Ivy, Alessandra and Draco stood around him. All four of them were wearing dressing robes, to conserve warmth, as they wore nothing but swimwear below.

"We are ready, Mr. Bagman." said Draco, subtly rolling his eyes. Bagman offered them all a grin, while a Tournament Official entered the tent from the other side, and announced that everything was ready.

The four of them exited the tent, following Bagman. Yuki glanced around at the cheering spectators, whose noise level had increased dramatically at their arrival. The four of them were led to a large platform, which was on the edge of the lake. They were all stood an equal distance from one another, Yuki between Alessandra and Draco. The three of them were instructed to remove their robes, and they did so.

The cold hit Yuki's body, and he automatically wrapped his arms around his upper body, which was covered in a blue wetsuit. Draco wore a green one, Ivy a red one, and Alessandra a maroon one. The spectators became silent, as Bagman stood on the platform next to them, and all attention was directed to him, and the four chairs to his side.

The other four judges were sat at their table, which was down by the waters edge. All four of them were watching what was going on, with Madam Maxime giving him an almost imperceptible nod. Yuki smirked to himself slightly, this task was going to even everything up, and of that he was certain. Out of the four champions, he was the most physically fit, with Alessandra coming up second. However, he wasn't the most adept at identifying potions ingredients, having decided to do a potions mastery based almost entirely on his love for unique potions. Therefore, he thought that this task was a lot more even than the previous one. Alessandra was meant to be an average brewer, while Draco was meant to be Severus Snape's best student, and soon to be Apprentice. Ivy's mother, Lily, was a potions mistress, and Ivy herself was above average at potions, but was meant to be quite gifted at Herbology, which would no doubt help in this task.

Knocking Yuki from his musings, Bagman spoke, his voice echoing across the area.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. This task was all about the champion's ability at problem solving, as they were given a series of clues from the last one, and had to work out what this task was about from them. The task shall now be revealed to everyone." Bagman then beamed at everyone at this point. "The champions have two hours to do the following: enter the lake and recover four aquatic potions ingredients which are native there. Then, they shall have to brew a simple antidote to a poison. It sounds simple? However, the variety of obstacles they shall have to face in the lake itself, as well as creating the antidote before the time is up, is all imperative. That is because someone will be given the poison, and it won't be the champions."

Bagman nodded his head to an official, who walked off to the side.

"I give you the Champion's Hostages. The first is Draco Malfoy's, fellow housemate, Pansy Parkinson." The official led on a pale Pansy, who sat in one of the seats to the side. Draco's eyes followed her movements, his face unreadable. Yuki's mind was flicking through a list of people whom his could possibly be.

"The second is Alessandra Porchaski's mother, Khristina." A second official led a middle-aged woman onto the stage, who looked a lot like Alessandra, though she was darker skinned. The woman didn't look at all nervous, as she sat down and calmly cross her legs, looking out at the crowd with a slight intrigue.

"The third is Yuki Saint-Clair's younger sibling, Sakura." A third official appeared, and Yuki's blood ran cold, as a pale Sakura walked on stage, and sat down in the offered seat. Her Beauxbaton's robes looked fresh from that morning, and her hair didn't look at all out of place. She offered him a smile, to let him know that everything was alright. But Yuki knew that it wasn't. He was going to merely flunk this task, knowing that he had enough lead to do well either way. But if Sakura was his hostage…

"The final hostage is Ivy Potter's fellow housemate, Neville Longbottom." Neville and the official walked on together, and Neville sat down at the final seat to the side, his face was pale, but apart from that he was fine.

"These four have all agreed to be administered Chantlier's Poison, which has a period of a little over two hours before it becomes fatal. The champions have this time to brew the antidote. Hogwarts' resident Potions Master will administer the poison."

Severus Snape walked on stage, offering each of hostages a vial, within it had a pale yellow liquid.

"On the first whistle, the hostages will drink the poison." called Bagman, holding a whistle up. "On my second, the time starts, and the Second Task will begin."

A whistle shrilled, and Yuki watched Sakura down the vial, her eyes never leaving his. Within his body, his blood boiled, while he held his wand up, ready and prepared for the second whistle.

The second whistle went off, almost being drowned out by the cheers that were issued from the crowd. Yuki immediately dived off the platform, his longer, more powerful legs giving him greater reach and allowing him to go down deeper into the water. He sensed the other four not far behind.

Time for him to leave them trailing behind once more.

* * *

Yes, I know. Quite mean of me to leave it at this part, but the next chapter will have the rest of the Task, and things start to hot up at Hogwarts.

**If you haven't – RE-READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! **It has been rewritten!

Also. **JOIN THE DISCUSSION FORUM ABOUT THIS STORY! **Anything is welcome! Questions, suggestions, anything!

Please :)

I will even respond to update pleads. Just they make me feel like people are actually reading and enjoying this story, and getting something out of it, enough to discuss anyway.

Question To Everyone: Who is going to die by the end of this story? Cause some people are!

Please review everyone! It's nearly my five year anniversary of being on here. :) Make it count!

Morrigu-chan x


	8. Underneath the Underneath

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I was asked by a reviewer to state the ranks of everyone who is in Yuki's acquaintance, so that they can keep up.

Basically, British Purebloods are Lords. Aside from Black's and Longbottom's, who are Barons. Alyssa is the Heir to the Viscount Title, which is the title that the Durmstrang Champion holds. Mercedes will be Countess LeFette once her father dies.

The highest rank is that of Marquis, as those of Duke's died out or became too untraceable. The line of the Emperor were all killed off in a coup d'etat. I have only introduced two Marquis Lines at the moment, that of Saint-Clair and Zhiang.

Announcement: I got into my chosen university :D:D University of Dundee here I come! Your wonderful author will be a Forensic Anthropologist one day! XD

**Summary: **AU. My Name is Yuki Saint-Clair, I am the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. I am also Harry Potter, the baby who destroyed the Dark Lord 16 years ago. This is the story of the end. Or maybe the beginning? Darkness is coming.

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter VIII: Underneath the Underneath**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

'_We wear our scarves just like a noose  
But not 'cause we want eternal sleep  
And though our parts are slightly used  
New ones are slave labor you can keep.'_

- _**Us by Regina Spektor**_

Initially when he had worked out the Second Task, he had thought that they would have chosen some vain Pureblood girl who claimed to be _the_ Yuki Saint-Clair's chosen bride, and was his closest confidant. The fact that they had picked his hostage so well, was worrying in itself. Sakura Saint-Clair, his younger sister was the one person who he would do absolutely anything for. Anything to make sure she smiled in the morning, even if it meant he had to destroy his omnipotent and arrogant air, he would do so. All for her. On some level, he realised that he was experiencing what the organisers had hoped they would do. Worry for their hostages, and the animalistic urge to protect their loved ones. So, on this same level, he congratulated them on being accurate in their assumption. He hoped it was a mere assumption, as he had never broadcasted to others how much he lived for his younger sister, and relied on her purity to lead them through his own rather impure lifestyle.

So, the result of this task had just drastically changed. He had been willing to lose the task, but with his sister being apart of it, that idea had gone from his mind. Although he consciously knew that the Potions Master, Snape, had the antidote to the poison on him, his heart and body would stop at nothing in order to collect the ingredients and prepare the potion before the time was up.

Therefore, the second he watched in muted horror as his sister downed the poison, which would begin the countdown, he had to reorganise his plan. He began to chant in his head, as the second whistle went and his head impacted on the water, as he dived into a deeper level than his three competitors. He didn't care that the odds of the other competitors winning had suddenly changed. He didn't care that Daniel would lose a lot of money, having bet against him due to his inside knowledge of Yuki's plan. All he cared about was getting the ingredients, and seeing Sakura's warm brown eyes again.

Once his body was firmly within the water, he held his breath, and with a flick of his wand, a rune appeared on either side of his neck. Another flick, and the flow of magic he had been creating with his chanting was released, causing gills to form on his neck, allowing him to breath underwater. It took in the needed oxygen, and focused on the murky water around him. He could see the other three champions swimming away. Ivy looked as though she had used gillyweed, while both Alessandra and Draco made use of the bubblehead charm. Right now, it looked as though Ivy would complete the task the quickest of the three, as the bubblehead charm made it difficult to stay underwater.

Yuki then focused on the water around him, before casting several charms on his person. The first made him impervious to water, having such an affect that it allowed him to move through the water as though it were air. The second, altered his eyesight so he could see through the murkiness of the water. He then focused, and knowing that to the spectators who could obviously see what he was doing, he must look strange. He then pushed off from a rock, causing him to glide through the water at an almost unrivalled speed.

He had to gather four ingredients. Common Algae, Grindylow Scales, Merfolk Scales and Magical Frogspawn. He continued to swim, keeping his eyes peeled for anything. The algae was the easiest to find, and he got some, and placed it in an impervious pouch.

He kept on looking around, for any of his other competitors, but found none. He knew that Grindylow's lived in the long reeds, so began to swim there. He knew not to bother using a summoning charm, as he could already sense the wards that prevented the charm from working. This task was an excellent judge of character. To judge the champions' ability to work under pressure, to work facing the unknown, and their problem solving ability.

He began to swim towards the long reeds, ignoring the burning feeling in his muscles, as he swam at a fast pace, getting their twice as fast due to the charms he had placed upon himself. He paused, keeping watch for the Grindylow. Seeing none, he frowned, before with a flick of his wand, conjured a fish and sent it into the reeds. Within seconds, it was attacked by a Grindylow. Yuki swiftly stunned the creature, before swimming towards it and removing one of its scales. He swam away, trying to get as far from the creature as possible.

He had two items left, and hadn't yet come across any of the others, whether or not this was a good thing was to be decided. As a whole, he found that he was going far to slowly to be comfortable with. He knew that the Merfolk lived at the bottom, and knew that they would put up a bigger fight than the Grindylow did. It would also be the most time consuming ingredient to acquire. So he made his way to the deepest part of the Lake, and began to spot signs that the Merfolk were within the area. He could also see signs of a struggle, and could guess that another champion had been there. From the signs of scorch marks and the like, he could guess it was Draco, as he doubted Alessandra would have missed her target that much.

A large group of Merfolk were gathered in the townsquare, and appeared to be a seething mob, most likely Draco had incensed them on purpose, to make it harder for his competitors to gather the ingredients. Clever of him.

"_Be gone." _Hissed what appeared to be the leader, as Yuki's bicoloured eyes flicked from behind the charm he had placed on them, as he looked at the merfolk, trying to pick a target. He frowned at them, as he lifted his wand, and pointed it toward the merfolk.

"_Sleep."_ He intoned mentally, as he waved his wand, and immediately, all of them dozed, giving him enough time to get a scale from one of them. As he swam away, he knew that they would wake up once he left, and then they would be ten times as angry as they were before. But they were no longer his problem.

He then focused on swimming upwards, as had seen only one spot on he lake where Magical Frogspawn was, and knew he had to hurry up. His thoughts turned to Sakura, and almost unconsciously, he sped up, his muscles complaining of the speed he was putting them through. But he knew it would be to his advantage, as he was the most physically fit of all the champions, he just had to take advantage of this fact. The water began to get lighter the closer he got to the surface. He cast a quick _point me_ charm, and then worked out where he had to go from that. He eventually found the frogspawn, and saw that he was not alone. Draco was up ahead, a bubble around his head, as he struggled to stay below the water. He was harvesting the spawn, and Yuki scowled.

Draco sensed his presence, and spun around, wand pointing towards him.

"We are the first then." Announced Draco, nodding his head at Yuki, who nodded back, still keeping an annoyed look on his face. He got his own frogspawn, and as Draco began to swim to the surface, Yuki did the same, knowing that it was neck and neck between the two of them. The two of them broke the surface of the water, and they both cancelled their charms.

The audience saw the two of them at the top of the water, and began to cheer and scream at them. However, they had appeared near the middle of the water, so they had to swim to the waters edge. Not sparing Draco a look, Yuki dived underneath the water, and began to swim towards the edge, at a pace he knew that Draco couldn't match. He reached the edge, and stepped out onto the land, and rushed towards where four workstation's and cauldrons had been set up. He claimed his, and nodded his head at Sakura. He brought out the four ingredients and lay them on the desk. He then caught his breath, aware that his heart was hammering, and he was breathing harshly.

"The first two champions from the water are Yuki Saint-Clair, and Draco Malfoy. The Beauxbatons Champion is in the lead, as the elder of the Hogwarts Champion's is only now getting out of the water. It took these two fifty two minutes in which to collect their ingredients, leaving them one hour and eight minutes to create the antidote. This is going to be close." Came Bagman's magically increased voice.

Yuki frowned, as he heard the time it took for him to gather the ingredients. Not good. He could see that the other ingredients for the antidote had been laid out, but that had to be added in the correct order, and at precise times. With a flick of his wand, he dried himself, and with another, his hair was re-tied out of his face, as he then grabbed the ingredients, and began to systematically prepare them, and begin to boil the cauldron.

_"You do realise that the Potions Master has the antidote, right?"_ questioned Sakura in Japanese, from where she sat a metre away from his work station.

_"Hai. But, it wouldn't look good if I relied on such a thing. Besides, if I lose at this, Mercedes will kill me."_ Replied Yuki softly, as he added ingredients into the cauldron, and checked the temperature.

_"One of these days, you are going to wish you hadn't built up such an image of yourself." _Announced Sakura, sighing softly.

_"What is to say that I am not wishing that now?"_ shot Yuki, before pausing as Sakura began to cough, her breathing wheezy. His eyes flicked to the other three hostages, none of whom were reacting in such a way. Just Sakura. _"Is this because of the poison?"_

_"None of the others are reacting like this." _Answered Sakura.

_"But none of them have ever been poisoned before!"_ hissed Yuki, his voice angry. _"Did Kaa-san not inform them before they did this?"_

There was no reply, and Yuki looked up from where he was furiously chopping his ingredients.

_"They never asked her permission. Who gave it?"_

_"No one. I was asked, and I gave my own. I didn't think it would be necessary. The Headmistress saw no problems with what was going to happen, and you know she is our temporary guardian during School time."_

_"But she doesn't know your, **our**, medical history."_ Replied Yuki, his tone angry, as the cauldron simmered, as he stirred it. His sister had less time than the other champions. All because they were stupid enough not to consult his parents before this was done.

"Here come the Viscountess and Miss Potter, neck to neck. They have been in the lake for one hour and thirteen minutes. Fourty-seven minutes remaining." Called Bagman, his voice bright and cheery.

The presence of all four champions caused the crowd to scream and cheer, but Yuki was having none of that. In fact, he was wishing that they would all just shut up, so he could finish this, cure his sister, and go give someone a severe tongue-lashing for their stupidity.

The potion was a blue-green colour, and he was now stirring it, and adding the frogsegg every minute, as it became a shade lighter after each frogsegg. Then, he would have to remove the bezoar, and then it should be done. It had to be a pale green colour for it to be correct. He chanced a glance up, to see that Draco's was a few shades darker than his own. He knew that he would win again. But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that whoever was stupid enough to do this, would suffer dearly.

Suddenly, Sakura began to cough harshly, and sweat broke out on her forehead. The crowd quietened in response to this, were all watching his sister curiously. No doubt they were informed that they were not meant to start suffering from the poison until one and half hours into it. Even then, they went unconscious. Not coughing. She continued coughing, as the colour from her skin gradually disappeared, leaving her paper-white. The Potions Master stood off to the side not doing anything, no doubt some rule prevented him from stepping him unless to prevent a fatality.

He kept one eye on Sakura, the other on the potion, waiting for it to turn the pale green colour he wanted. The second it did, he spooned it out into a vial, and brought it over to a coughing Sakura, to the cheers of the crowd.

"Mr Saint-Clair appears to be the first champion to finish once again, but it all depends on whether or not the antidote is affective."

"You able to keep it down?" murmured Yuki, and Sakura shook her head, as she continued to cough. He nodded his head, wiping away a few stray tears on her cheeks, before waving his wand in an intricate pattern, and conjured a injection. He put the antidote within the needle, ignoring the murmuring from the crowd, and injected it into her arm. It had an immediate affect, as the colour returned to her cheeks, as her breathing evened out.

"So, Mr Saint-Clair appears to have done it. With half an hour remaining. That is an accomplishment indeed."

But, he wasn't interested. He led Sakura from the stage, and to the medical tent where Madam Pomfrey checked on them. He helped Sakura onto a bed, ignoring the cheering of the Beauxbatons students, and focused on the nurse.

"My sister needs to be checked thoroughly. She has had a history of various poisons, and as you know, poisons never fully leave your system. This appears to have reacted badly with Chantlier's Poison."

The nurse's face dropped at his statement, as she began to wave her wand over Sakura, casting various spells to ascertain her condition. She was also muttering under her breath as she went along, and Yuki didn't dare try and interrupt her. He was instead, observing his fellow champions, waiting for a the second he was alone when he took his anger out onto the Tournament Officials, who had put together his task. Who had foolishly endangered his younger sister, without getting permission from any adults, or looking into her medical history. Someone was going to pay dearly for this.

* * *

Ivy gave the potion to Neville, smiling in relief when he awakened. She had finished her antidote third, and she could see Alessandra just completing her own now. To her left, Draco and Pansy were speaking to one another in low tones, after Madame Pomfrey had pronounced Draco's hostage healthy. The interesting thing was, that neither Yuki, nor his younger sister had been seen since they had entered the medical tent. The nurse had been extremely keen on getting back into the tent as soon as possible, and Ivy was curious as to what was going on. Not only was she on some level worried for the health of the younger girl, but she was interested in whether or not the Beauxbatons Champion had created the antidote correctly.

Madam Pomfrey came out once more, and checked on Neville and Madame Porchaski. Once she pronounced both fine, she went back into the tent, in which a cold-looking Yuki stepped out of it. His looks were once again pristine, and his eyes were focused on the Tournament Officials who were stood near the judges table, speaking to them in low tones.

"Both Madame Pomfrey and Potions Master Severus Snape have agreed that all Potions were created perfectly, and were all effective." Announced Bagman, giving a summary of the task before the points were given.

Ivy watched as Yuki stalked onto the platform, his sister nowhere in sight, and Ivy had to lower her eyes, so she wouldn't be faced with the fury that could be seen coming from him. Ivy frowned inwardly, as she failed to see what exactly the problem was. All the hostages were safe, and none of them were going to be permanently hurt, not with Professor Snape keeping a close eye on the task.

"It appears as though both Draco Malfoy and Viscountess Porchaski used the Bubble-Head Charm, while Ivy Potter used the plant gillyweed to allow herself the ability to breath underwater. Yuki Saint-Clair did something else entirely, and actually conducted some Human Transfiguration in order to create gills on his neck, while casting spells in order to allow himself to glide through water, impressive work indeed. Now, onto the scores."

Ivy's eyes widened as she saw what exactly Yuki had done to himself so he could do the task. Creating gills was a complicated piece of transfiguration, that she wasn't even certain Hermione could do. No doubt Yuki was the crème de le crème of Beauxbatons.

"Viscountess Alessandra Porchaski."

Ivy watched as each of the judges, once after another, held their wands into the air. First Dumbledore, then Bagman, then Maxime, then Fudge and lastly Karkaroff.

7 8 7 8 10

"Ivy Potter."

Ivy held her breath, as she watched the judges score her performance.

9 10 7 8 6

"Draco Malfoy."

9 7 7 10 9

"Yuki Saint-Clair."

9 7 10 8 8

Ivy tried to add up all of the numbers, and work out exactly where she ranked overall. But Bagman spoke up before she could.

"So overall in the competition, we have in First Place, Yuki Saint-Clair with eighty six points. In second place, Ivy Potter, with seventy eight points. In third place, Viscountess Porchaki with seventy five points, and in last place, Draco Malfoy, with seventy two points. However, the judges have decided that these points are subject to change, between the four months from now until the final task. In two months, there shall be an event that could change the entire points system entirely. There shall be more information closer to the time. The Final Task will be on the 23rd June."

Bagman finished, and Ivy felt suddenly immensely proud of herself, as she remained in second place. Neville was smiling at her, and congratulating her on a job well done. The stands began to clear, as the judges made their way to the stage where the four champions, and three hostages were waiting for them.

"Well done! Well done!" called Bagman jovially, a large grin on his face. "Quite a show ladies and gentlemen."

"Monsieur Bagman, who was in charge of putting together this task?" asked Yuki suddenly, his tone was cold, almost dead sounding. The tone caused a tension to appear within the group, and appeared to block out the noise of the spectators leaving the stands to go back up the castle.

"Various tournament officials. Why, Mr Saint-Clair?" questioned Bagman, curious.

Yuki's eyes flashed with something unknown for a second, before he turned to his Headmistress and began to hiss at her in vapid French, and her pallor paled upon hearing whatever he said.

"Monsieur Bagman, I was assured that this tournament was legal." Announced the Headmistress, as she drew herself up to her full height, while eyeing Tournament Officials who stood off to the side, looking nervously at the Headmistress.

"It is Madam." Replied Bagman.

"Then why was one of my students removed from my school without parental consent, which you assured me you had gotten?" asked Maxime, her voice heavily accented due to her anger.

"Madam I had no idea…" began Bagman, but was cut off by Yuki.

Ivy felt distinctly uncomfortable, while Draco and Alessandra appeared to be looking on curiously, no doubt waiting for something. A quick glance out of the corner of her eye, revealed that Neville appeared to be waiting for it to.

"Silence fool." Hissed Yuki. "My sister is not something for anyone to take into custody for their own amusement. That you thought you could get away with it is insanity. You are lucky to have you head attached to your shoulders at this point, because I am certain that the second my father." He paused, sending Bagman a significant look. "Hears about this, he will be sending his employees to deal with this mess that you have made. Not only have you broken French Laws, regarding the removal of students from Beauxbatons which were put in place because my siblings and I would be attending there, but you have endangered her life. She is weak to poisons, and her immune system has been compromised due to exposure to them over her life. She would have died, Monsieur Bagman, had I not made that antidote. The one that Master Snape had would not be satisfactory, because it wasn't made by a family member, and therefore her magic would have rejected it." He paused, to let this sink in to not only Bagman, but to everyone on the stage who could hear what he was saying. "You have a choice, either you resign, or you shall mysteriously disappear. Make no mistake, any aspirations that you carried in life are over. Once you finish with the position you are in, you will find yourself unemployable. Not just you, but any helpers that you had in this." His gaze flicked to the officials. "Don't bother lying. I can tell when someone is a compulsive liar. You are one of them."

"What makes you think you can get away with this?" asked Bagman quietly.

"It won't be me doing anything. The second I speak to the Goblin's of your misdeeds…yes, I know of your dealings with them, they shall come after you. The Goblin's are fiercely loyal to those who know their ways. They will take this incident as an attack to their allies, and you shall suffer for it. I suggest you start packing you bags now. I want you gone from this castle immediately."

With that, Yuki Saint-Clair swept off the stage, heading directly to the tent in which he brought out a weak-looking Sakura Saint-Clair, and then he carried her to the school. Ivy watched him go with wide eyes, while watching Bagman's frozen expression in shock.

"Is this true, Ludo?" asked Fudge nervously.

"We couldn't get into contact with her parents, and I heard that he doted upon his younger sister, so she was the ideal choice…" murmured Bagman, while Maxime made a disgusted noise.

"Neither the Marquis or the Marchioness are difficult to find. You obviously didn't try hard enough. When it concerns their children, they will drop everything for them. You are a fool to have messed with that family, and now you will pay the price." Announced Maxime, before shooting him a disgusted look, and walking back to the school.

* * *

Iris William's didn't consider herself to be an extraordinary individual. She had spent her childhood between foster homes, after she was removed from her parents. The letter she got from Beauxbatons was a surprise, as was her introduction into the wizarding world. In fact, she welcomed it. She was put into a wizarding orphanage in the outskirts of Paris, where she would remain until she graduated from the school, and made her way in the world. At first, she found the world of magic to be new and exciting. But, as she saw what was truly going on. Beneath the glamour and the excitement, the true politics of this new world, she knew she had no hope of anything. She was a girl with hopes and aspirations that far exceeded that of her capabilities. All because she had no name, fortune or status in either worlds.

She was a nobody. The definition of a wall flower, the person that the pureblood princess' stood on to make themselves feel better. So, she decided she would succeed in the one area that they were at an even ground. She would beat them all when it came to her knowledge. That was her plan, and she succeeded. She beat every single pureblood within the school at everything. Both her theory and practical skills were flawless, and none could compare. All except one person. The Pureblood God himself, Yuki Saint-Clair.

At first, she felt fury. That this pampered prince could best her, when she put so much effort into her studies, and he didn't. Always with his friends, his loyal followers. Until, she really began to notice. This boy, who was slowly becoming a man over the years, was different. He didn't laugh at her, snub her or even took notice of her presence. To such a person, the mudblood of their year wasn't even worth notice. At least, she thought this. Until she began to see him take notice of her, as she scored behind him consistently. As she ignored the furious gazes of their classmates. As she continued to sit her exams, even though her classmates were casting curses at her back.

She didn't understand his interest. She was a nobody. Nothing. He had tried speaking to her a few times, generally over school work, and each time she had done her best to finish the conversation as soon as possible. Speaking to the most eligible bachelor in the school would incite the wrath of the female population far quicker than her status would. But, it was during these times that she saw what he was like normally. Rather than the cold and callous pureblood heir, but the caring and patient individual, who had a talent of magic. What a talent it was! He could complete spells in half the time it took her, and magic appeared to just bend to his whim. He would just ask for something to happen, and it did. Such an ability had never been seen before, of that she was certain of. In fact, she felt as though she was the only person who truly valued the powers of such an ability, and didn't ignore it and treat it as a fluke.

She had also had the harsh realities of Yuki's life revealed to her, through an overheard conversation between brother and sisters. It happened during her fifth year, when the eldest sibling, Mika, was in her last year at Beauxbatons, and the youngest, Sakura, was in her second year. The three were discussing a recent attack on their parents, in which their mother had had to have the bones in both of her legs re-grown.

It was in this moment, that she truly understood the pressure and the danger that was within their lives, not only from within a magical school, but outside, as conspirators plotted to take them down, and receive profit for it. She had heard rumours of their being attacks to the school, but she had never taken them seriously, as there had been no evidence. Now, she knew differently.

But, things had now changed. Away from school, in a foreign country, things had changed. She had become friends with the mysterious pureblood prince who had decided to change her life so much. First by befriending her, then unexpectedly inviting her to both the Ball, and a celebration at his own home. He brought her robes when her own were shredded by an unknown person. He had such an impact in her life over such a short period that she wasn't even sure what to think. He had introduced her to the worlds leading figure on the Light Arts and Arithmancy in order to help her, something which she would never had managed to do on her own. Then, everything had changed.

He had kissed her. She wasn't sure why, whether it meant anything. But what she did know was that she had enjoyed it. But she wasn't stupid enough to think that anything would come of it, as he had a duty to his family. He couldn't consort with her of all people. It would be against the rules. He could be disinherited for that.

But she was confused, and wasn't sure who to turn to. He had been avoiding her since then, and she got the feeling that he had told no one of what had happened, or if he did, it wasn't someone she had come across since then. Perhaps a family member.

Iris was brought out of her musings, as an idea came to her. She would talk to Mercedes. Maybe then, she would get some answers.

* * *

"Yuki kissed you?" stated Mercedes, dumbfounded for a moment, to the nervous girl who stood before her. "At the celebration?"

"Yes." Replied Iris, lowering her eyes, and appeared to shrink in on herself. "I just don't understand why he would I mean…I am me…and he is him…I just don't…"

"Daniel and I told him this would happen." Announced Mercedes, rubbing her temples.

"What?" whispered Iris, shocked. Her body was taut, as she stared at Mercedes, her eyes wide.

"Don't act so surprised. He is more interested than you think." Answered Mercedes calmly. "You are like a puzzle to him. He doesn't understand you, and wants to figure you out. Not just that, but you don't care about Yuki Saint-Clair, Heir to the title of Marquis. All you care about is Yuki, the guy who helped you with your Arithmancy Mastery, and took you to the ball. Do you know how rare of a find that it? I can't find a guy who is interested in me for me, rather than my being the heir to the Countess title. Yuki likes puzzles, and he doesn't like the unknown. However, even I dare not ask him about this. To be honest, we had thought him rather asexual up until this moment."

Iris nodded her head, while Mercedes spoke again.

"The best person to ask would be Sakura. But she has returned to Beauxbaton's, and I would give it a few days for her to settle in, then I will get back to you."

"But it doesn't matter anyway." Murmured Iris softly. "The Marquis wouldn't permit for anything to happen anyway. He is a pureblood, the heir to a prestigious title and fortune, and I am nothing. I wouldn't wish to bring him down like that, to tar the family name so to speak. I don't wish to degrade myself into being used by anyone either. So I shall not dare believe that anything good can come out of this."

"Marquis Saint-Clair isn't the most predictable of people." Stated Mercedes. "I do agree with your assessment, that he will not be impressed if Yuki chose you over any other female of our generation. But, you are the only girl he has ever shown interest in, as far as I am aware. To most other people, this is not a big thing, what has occurred. But between the two of you, it is. What happened at the celebration isn't the normal. He has feelings for you, otherwise that wouldn't have occurred, and I am guessing that this is reciprocated. However, do not lose hope just yet, understand? Wait until I have heard back from Sakura. Then we shall act."

* * *

Yuki stood waiting outside of the library, for a particular individual to exit it. He stood, hidden partially in the shadows, his eyes focused on the door, waiting. The students entered and exited the library, completely missing his hidden form, which he wasn't sure whether it was due to his ability, or their lack of vigilance. Eventually, his eyes focused on one particular individual, and he stepped out of the shadows to greet them. The person's eyes widened a fraction, before their face smoothed to become impassive.

"Draco." Announced Yuki, nodding his head at his fellow competitor.

"Yuki." Replied Draco, nodding his head in return.

Yuki turned on his heel, and walked down another corridor, to get away from the library where people could overhear the coming conversation with ease. He didn't have to turn around to know that Draco was following him. He soon stopped, and leant against the wall, his bi-coloured eyes focusing on Draco's robed form.

"What is it?" asked Draco, frowning slightly. Yuki raised an eyebrow in his direction, registering that the Malfoy Heir had gradually become more comfortable in their presence, but whether that was due to seeing them more often, or his confidence boost with what was going on beyond the walls of Hogwarts, he didn't know.

"Strange things are happening beyond these walls." Began Yuki, while sending Draco a significant look, causing him to straighten and pay attention, his eyes curious about what the French teen was about to divulge. "Any idiot can tell that things are about to change. That there will be a great shift in the way our society operates. A revolution if you will." He stepped away from the wall, and levelled an interested look towards Draco. "I just wanted to make it known that my family and I are just, interested, in the occurrence of this possible shift in our society, and when it might happen. After all, everyone needs to be ready and prepared."

"What makes you think that I know?" questioned Draco quizzically.

"Don't take me as a fool." Shot Yuki. "I know that your father had something to do with the revolutions on the Mainland, and the sudden disappearance of several key players. Not to mention the upsurge of creature movements…all centred on this island. I just want it to be known, that my family have a keen interest in the nature of this movement, and that if aid were to be needed, then it would be offered. After all, the safety of our society is the most important thing, is it not?"

Draco nodded his head, a sly smile appearing on his face. Yuki didn't have to be psychic to tell what it was that was going through the mind of the Malfoy Heir. He was no doubt thinking of the reward he would get for single-handedly gifting the Dark Lord with the Saint-Clair family's allegiance. Everyone knew that with such an allegiance, many more would follow. Like flocks of sheep, many families who were allies of the Saint-Clair family, or any other family that were within the upper echelons of wizarding society, would follow them to the end of days. Yuki ignored the direction in which his mind was going, and put a welcoming smile upon his face, one which was rarely seen.

"Both you and I, Draco, must look after ourselves within all of this. It is our duty as heirs to make sure that our lines survive to the next generation." Here, Yuki nodded his head in Draco's direction. "So when the time comes to ensure this survival, why should we not take it? Why should we be content to stand in the side lines, and watch this War around us with barely concealed glee? War is upon us, Draco, and you and I shall find ourselves to be key players within it."

"I agree. May the Dark Lord prevail?"

"May the Dark Lord prevail."

Yuki brought out a letter from within his robes, a letter that had been stamped and sealed by his father. He handed it over to Draco, who took it almost reverently.

"My father cannot be seen with your father until the time is right, I am sure you agree. He asks that you pass this to your father, and in turn, the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded his head, and walked away towards the dungeons. Yuki followed him with his eyes, before walking off towards the Great Hall, his eyes had flicked for a moment towards a tapestry, before moving on. But, behind the tapestry the pale form of Ron Weasley stood there, his body rigid in shock.

* * *

"I knew it." Roared Ron, as he entered the Room of Requirement, where the other Gryffindors were practising their duelling. "I knew he was a stuck up bastard, but he is a Dark Wizard too! Are these the friends you have Neville?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Neville calmly, straightening himself from his duelling stance. He shot Hermione and Ivy a confused look.

"Yuki-bloody-Saint-Clair. That's what!" continued Ron, marching across the room until he was close to Neville. "You told us he was trust worthy. That his entire family was. I let Ginny go into his house, I argued for him on your word to my parents when they weren't sure about it. Then what do I hear? Him and Malfoy, speaking of You-Know-Who!"

"What?" asked Hermione, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"He was making an ally of Malfoy and You-Know-Who for his father, the Bloody Marquis." Hissed Ron, directing his fury at Neville. "You told us we could trust him, and now he is going to be plotting our deaths. Are you happy now?"

"This can't be true." Murmured Neville, frowning at the floor.

"But it is. I heard it myself. Is this what you do now? Protect Death Eater scum? Going to become friends with Malfoy now?"

Neville balled his fists, and looked up meeting Ron's glare head on, to the surprise of the others in the room. The usual meek Neville was now non-existent.

"Your problem Ron, is not with them as people. Whatever you overheard, you overheard incorrectly. There are things that happen in pureblood circles that you will not understand. What people truly mean is not necessarily what they say. We are all taught at an early age to look underneath the underneath of what our fellows truly say in order to discover the true meaning."

"I don't care about pureblood ways." Hissed Ron, his face scarlet in anger. "Purebloods work for You-Know-Who, and they kill people."

"Are you blind Ron? You yourself are pureblood, not in the same sense, but your family have been magical for generations. Not just that, but the very people you are so quick to judge, are those which you surround yourself with. I am pureblood. So is Ivy's godfather. But he and I are the highest ranked purebloods in the British Isles. But are you too thick to see this Ron? For Merlin's sake, you are quick to judge a world which you are not part of, a world that you do not understand. There are so many pureblood families that are devoted the Light, such as the MacMillans, Abbots and my own family. Yet, we are all tarred with the same brush as those who turn to You-Know-Who. Why do you think that You-Know-Who gets so much power? Why shouldn't families, such as the Saint-Clair's, not join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, when they are thought of in such a way by everyone else."

A pin could drop in the room, and it would have echoed throughout the room. Ron had been shocked into silence from Neville's outburst. The other Gryffindor's were staring at their normally shy housemate in shock, as Neville appeared to get a hold of himself. He turned on his heel, and left the room, the door slammed behind him as he left. The Longbottom heir stalked down the corridor, once he reached the end of it, and was out of sight from the door to the Room of Requirement, he leant against the wall and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, in order to allow himself to think back on what he said in that room.

"Well done my friend."

Neville jumped up, startled. He had his wand out in a second, and was pointing down the corridor, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. Yuki stood there, his eyes were almost glowing in the half-light of the corridors, and his blue Beauxbaton's robes contrasted against his olive skin tone greatly, making him look all the more inhuman. But the expression on his face was friendly, and gleeful. A rare look on Yuki's face.

"You heard?" murmured Neville, lowering his wand and looking downcast for a second.

"I did. You did well. But you can repeat those words as many times as you want to, and your friend Ron Weasley shall not listen. He appears to be a practical person. He shall have to see the truth of your words before he believes it." Yuki then nodded his head at the English wizard. "Your parents would be proud of you, Neville. Do not doubt it, not even for a moment. Your Grandmother shall also be proud of you, before the end. But in my eyes, you are justly deserving the title of Baron Longbottom come Summer."

"I thank you, Marquis Saint-Clair." Responded Neville, with a slight bow, causing Yuki to smile at his friend. Neville's expression changed, and he became more serious. "But it isn't true, right? What Ron overheard, he either heard wrong, or you might something else by it? I know your father and mother, neither of them agree with You-Know-Who's ideals. I know you, and you would never agree to a genocidal regime."

"No, I would not. Nor would my parents. I hate the divide that has been caused due to differing opinions on the usefulness of magic, and those who have the right to practise it. I have been the victim of prejudice all of my life, I am not about to be prejudiced to anyone."

Neville nodded his head, and the two began to walk down the corridors side by side, as Yuki walked his friend to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Then what are you planning?" asked Neville softly, wary of eavesdroppers.

"You shall see my friend." Here, Yuki frowned. "When you find out, you need to be prepared. Ready to act, and defend. Ready to use the power which you receive as Baron Longbottom, you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Yuki nodded his head at Neville, and walked away. He then paused, and spoke up again.

"You will need to remember this conversation before the end. No matter what happens, you must remember this conversation. Never lose hope my friend. Never."

* * *

This is the eighth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it :)

Most of chapter eleven has been written, and the ending to chapter ten had been written. This story should hopefully be complete by the end of Summer, when I then go to university.

**Edit 16/04: **Just changed some mistakes that people are picking up. I am going to go back within the next 2 weeks to correct any mistakes in the last few chapters. It will hopefully make for an easier read :) I also am debating about combining chapters 9/10 because 9 will be a short chapter. So if there is a really long chapter 9, this story will then be one chapter less. I shall let you lot decide.

I shall also be including a teaser of the sequel in the last chapter of this. Enjoy :)

Please review. :)

Lots of love

Morrigu-chan x


	9. The Intent That Matters

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone! Initially my issue with this chapter was that it was a filler chapter, and therefore I didn't have much inspiration to write it. Even though the following three chapters are the finale scenes for this particular story.

However, as I was sat in my kitchen area in my halls/dorms I realised a way that I can get across what I wanted to get across, without it being all long and drawn out and completely pointless. I hope you all enjoy this. I do apologise for the long wait. Any consolation, this story will be complete by Christmas.

Yes Christmas. No jokes. Then the first chapter of the sequel should be up by new years. :) Trust me, you will want to read the sequel. I am also in the process of doing a soundtrack for this story, which shall be put onto my 4shared account (I thought I should jump onto the bandwagon as everyone else seems to be doing this.) The soundtrack shall only have 6 tracks, as the rest of the songs are for the sequel. These are songs which I associate with particular times, and songs that I listen to when I write. They are also regular film soundtrack songs, thus no voices and bands etc. If you have ever heard of Hans Zimmer, Harry Gregson-Williams, Adrian Johnstone, Dario Marianelli or Nobou Uematsu then you will know the type of music that I am talking about. (Or if you have ever seen the following films: The Dark Knight, Angels and Demons, Any Narnia film, Metal Gear Solid, Brideshead Revisited, Pride and Prejudice and Final Fantasy VII)

Anyhow, this is the new chapter. :) Enjoy :)

**Summary: **AU. My Name is Yuki Saint-Clair, I am the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. I am also Harry Potter, the baby who destroyed the Dark Lord 16 years ago. This is the story of the end. Or maybe the beginning? Darkness is coming.

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter IX: The Intent That Matters**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

'_What would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
Now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.'_

_**-'Hear You Me' – Jimmy Eat World**_

* * *

A few weeks after the Second Task was complete, there were signs up all around the school depicting an upcoming event which was being held in Hogwarts due to the Triwizard Tournament. A duelling competition. The whole school was abuzz with the news, as excitement echoed throughout the halls. The excitement was simple, the duelling competition did not only have to have the Champions participate, but the best dueller from each school would be chosen to participate as well. The goal was simple. For each match lost, a number of points would be removed from the losing school's dueller.

It was the first time at any normal students could potentially get involved in the Tournament for many years, and everyone was truly excited over it. So was the Wizarding Community as a whole, because it wasn't often that a Duelling Champion was seen in action for the general public to watch. Duelling was not a public sport, and was a costly sport to be play and watch. The average citizen couldn't observe the sport normally, but the Tournament would allow people to observe the duelling with rapt attention.

Already, it seemed as though the Competition had garnered more excitement than the previous Task had done, which was saying something about the Community's true interest in the sport. However, there are those who are not so interested in the recent developments, and one such person was the Beauxbaton's Champion, Yuki Saint-Clair.

* * *

"Who are you choosing?" asked Daniel one evening, as the two of them were playing cards in their room. "I mean, obviously not me, I am rubbish at duelling. I am a lab rat, always will be." He grinned, as he won the hand.

"It is not my choice to make, but the Headmistress'. She will most likely choose someone who I will be able to beat, but will be able to defeat all opponents, in order to allow for us to gain a further advantage. However, I do not care to be honest. I'm not happy with them springing Duelling on us like this. It does not feel right." Replied Yuki, as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, frowning at his cards.

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel, intrigued.

"Apparently, they are broadcasting the competition to various points of interest in the Wizarding Community. Apparently they are even running a live feed to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I don't think they would go to this much effort for no reason. Someone is up to something." Announced Yuki, his tone contemplative.

"What could they gain from this aside from a lot of money?" questioned Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

"You have read the papers." Yuki gestured to the stack of newspapers, both English and French, which depicted what was going on outside of the relative peace of the school. Government officials turning up missing, or changing laws. People going underground, selling house and stocks and disappearing. As though they could see what was coming. New legislation coming in, in numerous countries to the East, including the Muggle governments, which brought out a new regime upon the populace. Media blackouts in certain areas of Europe, and the continued ignorance of the muggle governments too all of this. "Something is waiting for us outside. Causing all of this to happen, like planting seeds of destruction before the time for them to bloom. It is only a matter of time until they do. I can't help but think that this competition has got something to do with this. They are parading our skills in front of the European Wizarding Populace. Why would they do that? To make people feel safe? Or so people are prepared for those they should recruit or get rid of. Those who are too dangerous to be left to their own devices."

"This why you don't care? So people look you over." Stated Daniel.

"Exactly. It's all about survival." Answered Yuki.

"What about if I told you I had money on you still being on top after the Competition." Said Daniel slyly.

"Still hasn't made me change my mind." Replied Yuki. "I would probably lose anyway. I have seen Alessandra in action. She is very good."

"But you are better."

"I don't want to draw attention to myself."

"Bit to late for that." Answered Daniel. "Go out with a bang."

"I'm not going to die." Replied Yuki, rolling his eyes, before rubbing his temples. "The way the competition works is simple, I must win all of my matches, and I will not lose any points from my current total. The non-champion competitor can gain points for the schools total, but cannot lose points if they lose. The longer the match goes on, the more points gained and the less lost. This is why I think we are going to be putting on more of a show than anything else." Yuki paused again, appearing deep in thought once more. "Due to this, I think the Headmistress will pick someone who if faced with myself, it would be quite a spectacle to watch. I believe she would choose Solomon,"

Daniel's eyes widened, as he stared at Yuki in shock. The difference of opinion between both Yuki and Solomon was a well known thing. For whatever reason, the two of them disliked one another from the very beginning. Since then, it had been a continuous competition to the top, a competition which Yuki continually won.

"Why?" hissed Daniel.

"He can duel. Extremely well. You have seen him in the practise rooms at the academy. It is also no secret that we both mutually dislike one another. I believe that the Headmistress will believe that such a thing will put on an impressive show should we be matched up. Our duels have always been remembered whenever we were matched up at the Academy."

"But it's not necessarily the right kind of show he shall be demonstrating! He uses borderline dark curses, and has an imagination that I don't really want to begin to understand." Murmured Daniel, rubbing his temples. "From what you say, the guy is seriously into the dark arts. Necromancy, if I could hazard a guess. Seems like something he would be up for. To have him represent Beauxbatons though..."

"He would be impressive against Durmstrang." Added Yuki.

"But not much else. I guess it would be one way to remove the image that the Academy has hm? Not that you haven't already mind you. But at least you play by the rules."

Yuki rolled his eyes at Daniel, but nodded somewhat hesitantly.

"There will come a time when I will have to break the rules within both tournaments and real life, rather than just using loop holes. In whatever is coming, everyone must be prepared to break rules and to do things that they normally would never have done before. I guess in that respect, Solomon will have a distinct advantage over all of us. He does not play by any rules or moral code. Makes him more dangerous perhaps?"

Daniel lent back, surveying his best friend with interested eyes. Their joking talk had now dissolved into more serious discussion, especially now that matters of what was happening beyond the borders of Hogwarts were being brought up.

"You think that by being unpredictable, it means that he is more likely to win in this conflict?" murmured Daniel, thoughtfully.

"No. Although Solomon follows no rules, he is still predictable in some respects. He has not acquired enough experience to truly be independent of all social rules and values, so because of that he can be predicted, although it is harder than for anyone else. Within a few years though, who knows?"

* * *

The Duelling Competition was to be held in the Great Hall, upon the erected duelling platform that was in the centre of the hall. The matches were to be viewed by magical mirrors that were to send the live match to various points across Wizarding Europe. The date was set for April 26th, two months before the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Each school had chosen their separate competitor, and information on the four new students competing in the event had been sent out in all newspapers, with the odds on each of them winning changing at each new piece of information learnt.

Yuki himself didn't pay much attention to what the papers said about his new competitors, because he had little care for the competition. This was because to him it was nothing more than the Wizarding World showing off its prized lambs for all, both the good and the bad, to see. Not merely that, but the winner of the competition was decided the moment they made it duelling. If the Viscountess didn't win the competition, then she didn't deserve her title of European Champion.

However, right now Yuki was interested to find out who his competition was. He knew several things about the way it was set up. The first was that no one from the same school were facing one another in the first round, and that champions couldn't face one another in the first round either. Therefore, it narrowed his pick to one of three people. Either Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor muggle-born girl who was book smart, Blaise Zabini, a quiet Slytherin seventh year who had little known information about him which implied that the dark-skinned teen was very good at what he did, or Nichol Groning, a Durmstrang student who was heavily immersed in the Dark Arts and violent spells and was Alessandra's training partner.

The actual match ups would not be announced until the day of the matches, which allowed for the betting to remain fair and even, and not be effected by the prospective match ups. As Yuki sat in the Carriage's Common Area, a smirk crossed his face at the thought of the sudden change in odds of the person facing Alessandra once the match line-ups were announced. Before he could think about the possibility of vesting some money within the competition, his attention was caught by someone sitting across from him within the Common Area. He quickly lifted his eyes up towards whomever it was that interrupted his reverie, only to feel his heart speed up ever so slightly as his eyes met the pale blue eyes of Iris Williams.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Iris, her eyes wide in accusation. Yuki had to at least congratulate her on keeping her voice quiet, so as to not attract attention from the carriage's other occupants. Yet, this was not a conversation he wanted to be having. It made him uncomfortable speaking to the girl about his actions all those months ago, and even his actions within the past few months and the lengths that he went too, in order to avoid seeing her. Of course, his avoidance was done in such a natural way that it made it next to impossible for other people to pick up on it, but he knew that both Daniel and Mercedes had picked up on his actions. He would also hazard a guess that Iris had spoken to Mercedes about this, which had caused the usually quiet and passive young woman to take a far more direct approach. If he knew Mercedes as well, he could guess what her next course of action would be as well.

"I have been doing no such thing." Replied Yuki calmly, not even a few seconds after Iris had first asked her question, and giving the girl a casual raised eyebrow in question. "The Tournament and my masteries have been keeping me occupied. As has aiding my father in the lawsuit against the British Ministry for kidnapping my sister. Why would you think I was avoiding you?"

He saw a light blush appear on her cheeks, and immediately felt pity. He had been avoiding her, and no doubt his quick rebuttal had made her feel like some insignificant worm in comparison to his far bigger worries. Though, truthfully, the prospect of dealing with Iris and the aftermath of their kiss was actually higher up on his priority list than he made it seem. He just put it to the back of his mind so as to not deal with the consequences of his actions, no matter what his sister told him.

"Mercedes said I should speak to you." Whispered Iris, her eyes downcast.

"About what? Precisely?" questioned Yuki, sitting back in his chair, and giving Iris a curious look. She seemed to be warring with herself about whether or not to finish this conversation. No doubt uncomfortable about the conversation topic, but unlike himself, she couldn't hide it very well.

"About what happened." Was all that he got in response.

"You are going to have to give me more than that, Iris. Alot of things have happened over the past few months, thus elaboration is required."

"Yuki Saint-Clair. Stop being evasive." Hissed Mercedes from behind him, causing his heart to beat that bit quicker, but he showed no outward signs of being surprised.

"Mercedes, why are you getting involved?" asked Yuki, turning slightly to stare his best friend in the eye.

"I spoke to Sakura." Was Yuki's answer instead, which silenced him almost immediately. "She has some interesting things to say on this topic. You going to stop evading the question now?"

"Whatever Sakura told you should be interesting to incite this response. I know my sister, she likes to come up with fanciful ideas that can never happen." Said Yuki dismissively, but cringing inside, knowing that whatever Sakura had told Mercedes was likely the truth. His younger sister could be very blunt when she believed that it was for his own good. In this case, she was probably right. But he could see what the outcome of this conversation could be like, and although in a way that was how he wanted the outcome to be, he couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't be selfish, and put his own wants in front of the bigger picture. It was a simple fact really: if he got involved with a muggleborn, it would mean the ends to his plans. Simple. It wasn't really much of a choice to him, as he had been set on his path since the age when he could understand the concept of right and wrong. Since he understood that corruption was everywhere, and that paranoia was not wrong, but merely a life-lesson. He was not about to let these two young women in front of him, ruin everything he had built up.

"That is not true." Replied Mercedes stiffly, sending him a sharp look. "She merely states that you have spoken to her about whatever happened between the two of you, and that you came to a conclusion of sorts. Do you not think that you should share this conclusion with us? And apologise to Iris for ignoring her the past few months. I know you, Yuki Raidon Saint-Clair. I know that you will always find time for someone, no matter how busy you are. You would have made time for this if you thought that you should do. She was purposely ignored, no matter what you claim."

Silence permeated the air for a few moments, and he didn't have to look towards Iris to know that she was waiting anxiously for his answer. But what answer did she realistically expect? For him to tell her that he knew what he wanted and that they were to go off into the sunset with each other, and live happily ever after? Things never ended like that, and he still wasn't sure what exactly he wanted with her, no matter how much he knew nothing could happen he had long since accepted that something would happen if he let it. He tensed his muscles, in preparing for what he was about to do, before turning his head once more in the direction of Iris, and ignored the slightly hopeful look that existed in her expression.

"I apologise for ignoring you." He said simply, before focusing on making sure that his next few words were perfectly understood. "However, what transpired between us was a one off thing. Nothing more, nothing less. I apologise if you thought otherwise. No if you would excuse me."

Yuki stood up, and edged past Mercedes who was watching him with a blank look on her face, while her eyes was angry. He bent down to whisper into her ear.

"_Do not get involved in things that do not concern you. Whatever whimsical fantasy you hoped would happened between Iris and myself ends now. We are no Romeo and Juliet, merely two young adults hoping to find ourselves. I have already done that, and I will not have you altering my path. Understood?"_ He said in Japanese, knowing that his friend was fluent. She nodded her head in ascent, and he disappeared down the corridor to his room.

* * *

"Neville." Murmured Ivy one day, catching the attention of her best friend. The only inkling that she had to show her the older teen was paying attention was a slight decrease in the speed of his writing. "You know Ron didn't mean what he said that other day, right? He was just being overly paranoid."

Silence permeated the air for a second, before Neville chose to answer.

"Actually, I think this time, he meant it. Well and truly meant it."

Ivy took the time to observe her friend for a moment, the changes that the past year had wrought upon him. Not for the first time, she wondered whether or not the person standing in front of her was Neville as he should be, without the input that the other Gryffindor boys had given him. If this was the man that Neville would have become without the constant harassing of the other boys, which severely knocked his confidence. But if he had retained the confidence that, according to Yuki, he had during hsi childhood, then maybe things would be different. Maybe the others in the group would have had it instilled into them the importance of being Noble in comparison to the influence the behaviour of Draco Malfoy had on their opinion. Maybe then, they would be more accepting of the way things were.

"How do you know? How can you believe in him so much, even though there is so much evidence stacked up against him. For Merlin's sake Neville, he has serious plans for killing his own father for the sake of some title that is meaningless in most circles." Ivy made sure to control her tone of voice, so that Neville wouldn't think she was reprimanding him, but rather concerned for her friend and interested in the answer.

"When we were younger, he was my best friend." Was Neville's quiet response, which caused her to stare at him. "You have probably never experienced a life like this, in which you are forever sheltered from an early age. Where you couldn't go out and 'play with your friends'. All 'playing' had to be done under careful observation of adults, and each of the playtimes were planned meticulously by said adults. Pureblood's don't have friends as children, they have people who they 'played' with alot, but other than that there is nothing else there. What true relationships can be formed under such careful scrutiny? However, my grandmother is different. She never wanted me to be someone who follows the rules, she admires freethinkers and independence to such an extreme degree. Thus, it makes sense that she is friends with Yuki's mother, Nariko. Nariko epitomises rebellion against all natural order. She doesn't practice regular magic, I can count the number of times I have seen her use a wand for magic on two hands if that. She doesn't follow the rules, so she never did do while raising Mika, Yuki and Sakura. So whenever the two of them visited each other, the four of us were left to our own devices to wander around Longbottom Manor, or on the rare occasion we went to the Saint-Clair house."

"You don't act like best friends." Replied Ivy quietly, causing Neville to chuckle in response.

"We both grew up and changed. I came here to Hogwarts, and Yuki went to Beauxbatons, which is where most of the purebloods I had met my own age went to. I came here and met Ron, Seamus and Dean, and became apart of this group. I felt accepted by them, just as I had by Yuki and his siblings, my own person. I knew that it was expected of me to make friends and allies of many of the occupants of other houses, but I couldn't bring myself to. I would rather have a friendship with Ron, Dean and Seamus, a friendship where I am often mocked, than one where everything is a pretence and some political manoeuvre."

"Do you wish that you had gone to Beauxbatons?" questioned Ivy.

"I did during my first few years, but I am glad that I did not. I get to know you all, and I wouldn't have that there. I wouldn't have been exposed to a world that is so different from my own, where whoever wins the next Quidditch match is the most important item of the month. I have enjoyed this bubble that we have been living in for the past seven years, and it is too bad that it is probably going to pop sometime soon."

"You mean what has been going on in the East?" said Ivy, frowning slightly. Her father has spoken to her at length about what was happening in the East, and how she should avoid the Durmstrang students at all cost. "You think something is going to happen?"

"How could it not." Was Neville's response. "Too much suspicious goings on. The others will be quite happy to continue to live their lives the way they are right now, and will not accept that change is coming, until it slaps them in the face. But Ivy, you have to be prepared. Your name was not entered into the tournament by accident. Nor was it done for a joke. It was meant for a reason, and for all we could know, it could be linked with everything."

Silence permeated the air, as Ivy was lost in her thoughts, and Neville went back to his writing.

"Neville." Murmured Ivy quietly. "What can you tell me about demons?"

Neville's body became taut, as ever single muscle in his body tensed at the question. Immediately, Ivy wished that she hadn't of spoken.

"Demons? What have you been reading to get that information?" mumbled Neville, a perplexed look crossing his face.

"I didn't read anything. It's just..." She trailed off, looking about the room distrustfully. "I want answers, and I can't explain here. I was told not to speak of it." She grabbed Nevile's hand and dragged him from the Common Room, safe in the knowledge that no one noticed them leaving. She brought him to the first empty classroom she found, and locked the door behind her. Once the other teen sat down, she launched into her explanation. "A few months ago I went to see my father. He had a picture of Yuki in his office, one from a few years ago. I was confused, and he explained to me how he came by it. Apparently, there was an assassination attempt on him while he has been here, and the picture was found on him. I didn't understand why someone wanted to kill him, I mean him over every other pureblood heir in the castle. It didn't seem a sufficient enough reason for them to make such a targeted attack. So, my dad told me that Yuki, and his entire family that contain his mother's blood, are all especially targeted due to the knowledge they have. Knowledge about demons. He never explained more than that, but I was always under the allusion that demons were not real."

"They haven't been, for a very long time." Whispered Neville, rubbing his temples. "What you need to understand, Ivy, is that this information is hard to come by. The general feeling is that families which are of miko bloodline, of which there are about five or six families left, practice demon magic. Magic akin to that of demons, magic where they don't require wands, magic which is not as precise of wand magic, but significantly more powerful in other areas. Such as during battles. In modern day, miko's are seen as unnatural by the majority of other wizarding practitioners. The magic they practice, is according to the general populace, able to raise demons from the ground and control them like a master puppeteer. So people fear them. They fear what they don't understand."

"What is the difference between this and dark magic?" asked Ivy, frowning.

"Dark magic, requires the intent to harm. Thus, the more powerful dark magic you cast, the more you must want to harm others. Thus, you are more dangerous. But what I told you about miko's is not the full truth, but merely what they are thought to do. Which is why so many wizarding sects want the bloodlines killed off, although they would never admit that to the public. A bloodline that Yuki carries. Only those with miko blood can do miko magic see? However, in order to do miko magic, one must have the intent to protect." Said Neville, in full lecture mode. "A miko, is for all intents and purposes, the complete opposite of someone who practises dark magic. Thus, no miko could ever raise a demon, because that would be counterproductive to their magics intent. Instead, they are the defenders. They exist to fight against demons, should they ever be raised. But the knowledge of demon magic is kept locked away within each of the families, and they will protect it at all costs. Which is another reason why people seek to capture or kill the families. In order to get these secrets."

"Has a demon ever been successfully raised before?"

"Yes. It used to be a common occurrence thousands of years ago, back when there was a Magical Empire. It's why the miko's were so respected, because it was only there knowledge and power that could get rid of them. But now, many years later, people fear and hate what they cannot control. Thus they persecute the families, trying to get the knowledge for themselves, or make sure that no one can have such knowledge."

Ivy remained silent for a moment, before opening her mouth again to speak.

"Thanks, Neville. For telling me this. You are right, I need to be prepared, and it just seems to me that...well...ever since my dad mentioned it, I have had a funny feeling about it since then. I just wanted to be prepared just incase."

* * *

The morning of the Duelling Competition was a good morning, in Yuki's opinion. Although he had travelled much during his life, he was to mostly warm places that the United Kingdom did not qualify as. So the morning was warm, which meant the rest of the day would be just as nice. Therefore, it wasn't a good thing that the competition was to be held indoors, in his opinion. Once he was ready for the day ahead, wearing comfortable clothing that allowed for easy and quick movements, he was about to leave the room for breakfast. Until he noticed the package at the foot of his bed. Opening it, he was met with a scroll of parchment, which was full of diagrams and information that explained each diagram in explicit detail. He recognised the hand writing quickly, as that of Iris', and he also realised immediately what the scroll was. Her completed Arithmancy Project. Knowing why she had given it to him, although they weren't exactly on speaking terms, made him remember the promise he had given her many months before. So, instead of going to breakfast, he sat back and began to absorb the information within the pages, needing to soak up as much knowledge as possible before the competition began in a matter of hours.

How long he sat there reading he didn't know, but when Daniel came to see him at some point, he realised that he would be late if he didn't get moving.

"What was that you were reading?" asked the blond, as the two of them jogged up to the school, in the late afternoon light.

"An Arithmancy Project of a friend." Replied Yuki succinctly, causing Daniel to raise an intrigued eyebrow.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes. Just as it ever has been, a friend."

Yuki ignored the eye roll that the other teenager aimed at his back, as he walked into the now transformed Great Hall, which had tiered seating all around it from floor to ceiling, with a raised platform in the centre with a shield around it to prevent any spells from exiting it. The stands were packed, with staff, students and anyone that could get a seat. On any available wall space, a close up view of the platform was projected. It was this view that, Yuki assumed, would be broadcasted around Europe.

"You ready?" asked Daniel softly, as accompanied him towards where the Headteachers, officials and fellow duellers stood.

"That is a bit of a stupid question isn't it. When am I not ready?" replied Yuki, with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Funny, really. But just don't get hurt, or show off or anything okay? I think you were right in what you were saying, about there being ulterior reasons for this competition. Just don't give them too much." Stated Daniel, his eyes serious.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of doing that." Replied Yuki, bowing his head in acceptance. Daniel patted him on the back, before disappearing into the stands, leaving Yuki to finish the rest of the journey alone.

His eyes surveyed his fellow seven competitors. Ivy Potter and Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, Alessandra Porchaski and Nichol Groning. Lastly, Solomon Flesches, who had agreed to participate with more enthusiasm than what Yuki would have called normal. All eight of them were waiting eagerly for the match ups to begin, and for the Competition to start. A non-descript wizard cast the Sonorous Charm on himself, and began to speak, silencing the crowd. A small smirk appeared on Yuki's face, at the proof of Bagman's departure.

"_Welcome, one and all, to the Triwizard Duelling Competition. Whoever you are, wherever you are viewing this, it is not something to miss to be thankful that you are able to observe this momentuous occasion. Now, the Duelling will begin in very little time, but first, we need to do the draws to decide which competitor will duel which. So, if we can see on the board."_ With a wave of the wizard's wand towards a board that was on the far end of the hall were the Teachers Table usually was, writing began to appear on it around the edge showing the names of the eight competitors and who they had been matched up with. _"So, first match is Hermione Granger against Draco Malfoy. If those two competitors would make their way up here please."_

Yuki's eyes flicked across the board to see who he was against for his first duel, which was to be the second duel. His competitor was Nichol Groning. Solomon was against Alessandra, which meant that Ivy was against Blaise Zabini. His next match, if he won against Nichol, would be against either Draco or Hermione. He looked up at the platform as the two duellers got into position, and the chanting of the crowd filled the hall. These two were on 'home turf' so to speak, so naturally they would receive the most cheers. Yuki leant against one of the stands, watching the two duellers prepare and absently stretching his arms to loosen the muscles. He was also ignoring the calculating stare he was receiving from Nichol Groning. The Durmstrang Student was eyeing the competition so to speak, and was most likely off put by the fact that out of all of the champions, he was against the one in the lead. Against either of the Hogwarts champions, he would have likely one. But Yuki knew that if he were to duel properly, he would win against the Durmstrang Student with surprising ease.

"Please can the rest of you follow us? You cannot watch the duels; otherwise you would gain an unfair advantage. This way please." Ordered one of the officials, as they began to move the six of them into a room off to the side of the Great Hall.

Yuki turned swiftly around, and followed them out of the Great Hall, into a side chamber he recognised as being from the night the Champions were chosen. He ignored the sounds that he could vaguely make out from the Great Hall's spectators; all that mattered at the moment was concentration. He closed his eyes and lent against one of the walls, and focused on his breathing. The sounds of the other participants around him did not distract him, as the whispered to one another about possible strengths and weaknesses of their opponents. He could vaguely make out Alessandra and Nichol having a rushed conversation in Russian which was no doubt about him.

To everyone else in the room, the competition was no doubt an exciting task and something for them to look forward to. But because of Yuki's negative outlook on the whole thing, it was no surprise when he paid little attention to what was going on. After all, no matter what anyone told him, he knew that there was something _wrong_ with this competition. Thus, he had no intentions of treating it like it was a proper competition.

He was so deep into his thoughts, that he almost missed the first scream. The second however, was unmistaken for what it was. He was up and across the room near the door in seconds. He noted that both the Durmstrangs students were with him as he did this.

"Are ve stuck here?" asked Nichol, frowning at the door as it refused to open even after magic had tried to open it.

"Not for long." Answered Alessandra, as she frowned at the door, pressing it as it refused to budge. Even after some of the magic Yuki had seen being used on it by the fellow foreigners. Yuki was about to get his own wand from his holster, when Ivy appeared next to him and gently manoeuvred him out of the way. She did the same to the two Durmstrang students, before crouching down in front of the door handle, where as small keyhole could be seen.

"This is something my dad taught me." She announced, as she pulled out a hair clip from her hair, and put it in the lock. She fiddled with it for a few moments, before the door clicked. It swung open automatically, and she scurried out of the way so that it didn't hit her as it opened inwards. With the door open, the sounds of screaming and crying could now be heard louder, no longer obstructed by the door.

The six students entered the great hall within a few seconds, and stopped to stare at the scene before them. The duelling platform had disappeared, no doubt in the chaos everyone thought that it would be better if there was more room for people to panic in, rather than them being in an enclosed space.

"Ivy." Called a pale-faced Hermione, as she ran over to her friend. "There has been an assassination! Barty Crouch is dead! Someone tried kill the Headteachers as well, but it was blocked by Moody."

Yuki could spot the crowd of adult on the other side of the hall, presumably crowding around the body of the British politician, his eyes scanned the hall for the old Auror, but he couldn't spot him.

"What of the assassin?" asked Blaise, his tone bland.

"Gone. No trace left." Answered Hermione, her voice shaking slightly.

Yuki understood why the other teen would be so afraid. If an assassin was able to get into this very hall, with all the heightened security, then it wasn't hard to believe that everyone's safety was now compromised. In these times when you relied on others to keep you safe, it only stood to reason that this was why everyone in the hall seemed to be so scared. The group of students were still clustered at the entrance to the Great Hall, and were roughly shoved aside as a tall black man in red robes ran into the Hall.

"Albus! Albus!" shouted the man, as people cleared out of the way for his imposing figure as he ran across the hall. "The Russian Ministr has officially declared war on the rest of our population."

Yuki didn't have to look in Alessandra's direction to see her stiffness, as she took in the news that her home country was now at war with the country she was currently residing in. No doubt thoughts of her own safety were running through her mind, as the young Viscountess was probably thinking of her own survival.

_Just like everyone else will be._ Thought Yuki absently. _So, it has begun._

* * *

Right. This is effectively a filler chapter. The tournament thing I came up with as a way of giving a substantial chapter, but the more I wrote the less filler-y this chapter began to feel, and then the more I was weighed down by the idea of the competition. So I cut it out, and made the ending much more dramatic. This took a while for me to sort out, I am sorry to say.

However, on a side note, three chapters left! :)

HOPEFULLY they should all be out by Christmas :) I haven't really got much of an excuse though, considering most of chapter eleven is complete, ending of chapter ten is finished, and twelve is done in note form....

All of the above have been done for well over a year as well. :) It has been a long time coming, and I hope you all aren't too disappointed with the ending/annoyed at me for it. Just look forward to the sequel :) A sequel in which I deviate almost entirely from the comfortable and organised HP world.

Anyhow. Read and review.

Love Morrigu-chan x

P.S – University is a strange world – so it getting by on ones own. Such a strange thing! :/


	10. The Final Task

**A/N: **Hey all :) Two more chapters to go after this :)

Enjoy :)

I apologise for the non-update period when an update was promised. My laptop, the most amazing thing in the world, died. As in the fan died, thus it became unusable. Then I had to send it off, took ages due to the freak weather conditions in the UK. Then, it took ages to be fixed, got delivered to my home address. My mother then had to get it sent up here. Then university assignments became slightly more important than my update. Thus, this is the first opportunity I have had to post this chapter. The plan is two update every two weeks. Getting this story finished within a month. This is the plan.

I know, I will get many complaints about this, and how can you know that I will stick with that etc etc? I will do my absolute best to get them out to you. The next two chapters, as well as this one, are some of the best ideas and work I have ever come up with. So make no mistake, I WANT to get them to you. Especially when they have been floating around on my various hardrives for at least two years.

So I hope you enjoy the following chapters. I have enjoyed planning and writing them. Please review, and give me your thoughts.

I apologise once again for the late update. I cannot help it if my fan dies from overuse, and Siberia decides to pour its snow all over the UK.

**Summary: **AU. My Name is Yuki Saint-Clair, I am the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. I am also Harry Potter, the baby who destroyed the Dark Lord 16 years ago. This is the story of the end. Or maybe the beginning? Darkness is coming.

* * *

**Noir et Blanc**

**Chapter X: The Final Task**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

_'Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry  
And everything, it will surely change  
Even if I tell you I won't go away today_

_Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away  
And everything is temporary, rest your head  
I'm permanent'_

_'**Permanent' by David Cook**_

There was a silence that encroached the grounds of Hogwarts, that allowed for every occupant of the castle's grounds to sense the growing tension in the air. No matter how hard anyone tried, whether they be teachers, parents or older students, everyone knew that there was something on the horizon. They were just waiting for the pin to drop. Even though the announcement of the war that was upon them, all of those who were informed of the situation knew that there was much more awaiting them in the future. The staff members who were part of the Order of the Phoenix were preparing themselves for the worst. Preparing for the moment that the intentions behind what had been going on over the past year were revealed. When the Dark Lord made his move after waiting for seventeen years to do it.

This feeling was not just felt within the grounds of Hogwarts though. The sheltered children of Hogwarts had no idea that in wizarding settlements all around the world, people were gathered, whispering in fear of what was coming. Of the war that would probably shake the very foundations of the world. Yet, as the world order began to lose itself in fear of what could come, one Yuki Saint-Clair concentrated on what he knew to be ordered. What he was comfortable with, what he understood. What he revelled in. Magic.

"How can you work at a time like this?" moaned Mercedes, her arm thrown over her face as she lay on Yuki's bed in the carriage. Her face was paler than usual, the stress of the past few days since the announcement of the Russian Magical Government going to war with the other magical governments of the world. Already, there were rumours that the Eastern European countries were allying themselves with there larger neighbour. No doubt to avoid being wiped out in the wake of the destructive force the country could cause. The ICW were having emergency meeting to sort this out, where anyone observant could see that politics were not going to work in this situation. Mercedes' father, Count Carlos LeFette, had been elected to attempt peace talks with various other politicians from Western Europe and the wider world. Needless to say, Mercedes was worried about her father.

"I find it calming." Replied Yuki pointedly, as he gave a cursory glance to her obviously stressed form.

"Calming? You find doing dissertations for your mastery is 'calming'?" she questioned, her voice monotone. "I don't understand you at times."

"I guess I return the favour." Was his response, as he put his quill back in the inkpot. "You need to calm yourself. Your father is experienced in these matters, all will be fine."

"But what if something happens?" hissed Mercedes, suddenly jumping from the spot on his bed and began to pace the room. Yuki's eyes followed her as she paced. "What if those mongrels try to kill him? Non? He getting old. He is not as fast as he used to be..."

In two seconds, Yuki was across the room and had his hands on Mercedes shoulders, bringing her to a standstill.

"Enough. If the Count was here, he would be annoyed at your reactions. Relax. You are doing no one any good by behaving like this. Understand?" His voice echoed with a rebuke, but the red haired girl took it well. She lowered herself back on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"How are things with you and Iris?"

"What?" asked Yuki sharply.

"It will distract me. You seem to want to distract me, so here is your chance. I mean, I know that after your last outburst about the subject that I should never really bring it up again..." Answered Mercedes, just as sharp. She leant back on the pillows, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Silence echoed around the room, and Mercedes opened one eye out of curiosity. Yuki's face was expressionless, completely dead.

"You were meant to deny my somewhat accusation. The fact that you didn't means that something is going on. Tell me please. I know as well as you do that inside you are completely confused right now, and what me to help you understand what is going on."

"I ran into her, by accident, the day after the Duelling Tournament was cancelled." Announced Yuki, staring off at the wall beside the door.

"And? Did you send her off like you did last time?"

"No..."

"_Monsieur Saint-Clair, I apologise for disturbing you. I just thought I should check that you received my notes. You did agree to help with my Arithmancy project..."_

_Yuki was momentarily stunned, as he sat in a secluded table in the library. He had never expected her to speak to him so soon after their confrontation. He quickly gathered himself to respond. _

"_Yes I did receive your notes. I am also still amiable to help you with the project. I fear that if I were to back out, Lin would dismember me. She speaks well of you."_

"_Merci. Thank you. Could you please give me the results of your testing of the spells as soon as possible. I hope to submit my mastery before the year is out."_

"_Of course. I shall get on it right away."_

_Iris offered him a small, strained smile in thanks, before turning around, prepared to leave the library. _

"_Wait." Yuki called, aware that his mouth was acting before his mind decided it should. "I am sorry about the other day."_

"_You have nothing to apologise for. I was being foolish. Think nothing of it." She hadn't turned round, and prepared to leave again. This time he got out of his seat, and stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her whole body tense beneath his hand._

"_No I do have to apologise. I was too harsh to you. I just felt that you needed a dash of realism to whatever you and Mercedes were up to. I went about it the wrong way that is all." He turned her around, so he could stare at her face to see her expression. She looked sad, but also determined. _

"_I am not stupid." She began, her tone more lively that he had ever heard it. "I understand that nothing could ever happen. Your reputation is too much for you, but I would only get in the way. Nor I am content to be something kept in the dark. Thus, I know that this cannot go on. I agree with you, I do. I just wish that things were different. That is all."_

_Yuki offered her a ghost of a smile, and bowed his head in acknowledgement of her words. _

"_I just hope that maybe, someday, you regret this decision of yours. Just know that I will be waiting. I doubt there will be any other interest for quite some time." She said quietly before bowing to him, ready to leave once more. Yuki reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together, causing her to pause. He lightly kissed her hand, before letting go. A blush appeared across her face, as she lowered her eyes from his face. Before she could turn to leave again however, they were interrupted. _

"_What is this?"_

"Alyssa interrupted you?" questioned Mercedes angrily, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. I am glad that she did. I was acting so out of sorts."

"You are meant to be acting different you idiot!" hissed Mercedes angrily. "You found someone who liked you, who you liked back. But you refuse to do anything because you value your reputation and your plans too much. You fear your father will disown you if you were to show true interest in her, because of her muggleborn status. You would think that in today's day and age these thoughts would be nonexistent."

"Yet, they are not. I refuse to be distracted from my plans Mercedes, no matter how much joy it would give you."

"Your plans? Stop being such a martyr. Non of yours plans have even been put into place yet! Merlin, Yuki we are still students! What are we meant to do?" Her voice has become more solemn, and quiet. "I mean, we always discussed what we would do. But we were naive. Look at what is happening out there! Complete chaos. How can we fight that?"

"The trick isn't to fight it." Was his response, he then stood up and made his way to the door. "I need to go to the Quidditch Pitch. We are having a meeting about the Third Task. I trust that I can leave you alone?"

He was gone before she had chance to answer.

* * *

"You have to get through a maze?" asked Daniel, his expression thoughtful as he observed his friend the following morning. To Daniel, Yuki's blasé attitude about the Tournament was a great source of amusement. But as tensions rose from both within the castle, and out of it, Daniel wished that his friend adopted a more welcoming role in all of this. One that allowed people to draw a sense of comfort from the formidable French student. He knew, more than anyone else except Mercedes, just how well Yuki would fit into such a role. But Yuki had never desired to be that kind of person. To lead the common people out to battles. Although he accepted that his friend would excel in such a feat, he knew that the pureblood would prefer to sort out all of life's problems in an underhanded manner. Yuki was a man of action, to be sure, but he preferred to let others do the work for him rather than do it himself. It was this quality, that Daniel both admired and loathed about his best friend. Sure, the ability to get others to do your bidding was no doubt a great accomplishment. But the desire to help others can only be gained through first hand experience of helping them. Rather than doing it from behind the scene for some other purpose. Some ulterior motive, that Daniel did not doubt that Yuki had.

"Yes." Replied Yuki, holding a piece of chicken between his chopsticks and staring at it in fascination, before switching his eyes to Daniel's face. "I was shocked at the ease of it. No doubt, it will contain many obstacles. Creatures, magical enchantments and traps."

"You were expecting something more then?" stated Daniel, raising an eyebrow in question. Only Yuki Saint-Clair would find the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament not challenging enough.

"I confess I was. But it is no matter. Just means that the Tournament will finish with greater ease than I was expecting. Also means that I can give the prize winning to Sakura." He had a warm expression on his face at the casual mention of his sister, which made Daniel smile in return. Sakura Saint-Clair was a light in the lives of everyone who knew her.

"You spoil her too much." Replied Daniel.

"I do. But she deserves it for putting up with Mika and I. We are hardly the most sociable of older siblings."

"So you are trying to buy her happiness?" questioned Daniel, with a smirk on his face. "The bad thing about that is that it is probably true."

Yuki chuckled quietly, while nodding his head in agreement. Daniel smiled inwardly at managing to get his uptight friend to laugh in public. It was something, in his opinion, that had to happen more often. If only to prove to the wider populace that his friend was just like everyone else. Daniel's eyes swept to the watch that was on his wrist, before standing from the bench.

"I am due in the library. I am having a study session with some Ravenclaws. They have read my thesis in _Potions Weekly_ and desire to speak to me about it. Have fun, and don't exhaust yourself. Understand?" said Daniel in a playful tone, and Yuki rolled his eyes but nodded all the same.

Daniel turned around and made his way out of the Great Hall. He climbed the stairs of the Marble Staircase, and began to walk along the corridors. Empty classrooms passed him by, as he steadily made his way to the Library. His head bobbed to some muggle music he had heard while at home over Summer. Suddenly, he paused in the corridor. He could hear two voices he recognised, coming from one of the supposedly empty classrooms. He crept closer to the door, hoping that the words he could hear would prove to be false. That he was imagining what he was hearing. The second his hand touched the door handle, his world was enveloped in white light. Then there was nothing more.

* * *

Yuki continued to hum to himself. Content, for the moment, that no one was around to hear him acting so _normal._ It wouldn't do anything for his reputation of a stoic individual. He had out a pencil and some parchment, absently drawing diagrams for spells. He didn't even have to look at them to know that they were not feasible spells, but he could alter the diagrams at a later date to make them possible. To anyone else save few others, what he was doing would require serious concentration. But to him, he came as natural as breathing. Just like all other magic did. Save the miko magic, with that both his mother and Mika were by far his superiors in that regard.

"Yuki!" shouted Francesca as she ran into the Common Area of the carriage. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed from exercise. Her eyes were wild, as she sought out his face. Yuki knew, in that instant, that something horrible had just occurred. While he had been relaxing and had let his guard down, something had happened.

"Take me there." Yuki commanded, and Francesca nodded her head quickly, before running out of the carriage, Yuki keeping pace with her with ease.

"It's Daniel, he was found...Iris told me to get you as soon as she found out. I am so sorry..." murmured Francesca between breaths, as they ran up the staircase in the castle. Student moved out of there way as they ran through the corridors, ignoring any calls for them to slow down.

Yuki felt his heart constrict at the thought of his friend being hurt. He quickened his pace, realising that the petite girl was directing him towards the Hospital Wing. His far longer legs caused him to overtake her, so he arrived at the doors before she did. Striding through the doors, he knew immediately that this was extremely serious. The air was tinged with a coppery smell mixed with antiseptic potions. Other smells were in the air, no doubt potions that he could not tell apart from smell. That was Daniel's job. The same Daniel that was being held down on one of the beds by Mihel, Neville, Ron and Mercedes. To the side, Iris stood with Hermione, an arm over the English girls shoulder as she sobbed quietly. Madam Pomfrey was urging them to hold him down, her wand out ready to cast the appropriate spells. From the corner of his eye, he could see the tall, darkly clad form of Severus Snape, in the potions store cupboard no doubt mixing ingredients together to get rid of whatever malady that was plaguing his best friend. It had taken his mind less than a second to process the information, but what took considerably longer was the new information he was met with.

Mercedes had been thrown to the floor by Daniel, who's thrashing had gotten worse suddenly. Yuki then got his first vision of his friend, and it was one that he wouldn't forget anytime in the future. The veins on his face had turned black, and were protruding from his face with such a harshness that it made him appear inhuman. His muscles tensed and relaxed randomly, as his face was fixed on an expression of such paralysing pain that Yuki was momentarily shocked to see such a look on Daniel's usually carefree face. The sound of his friends voice, as he shouted through gritted teeth as a way fo expressing the pain he was in is what caused him to move.

"What happened?" ordered Yuki, as he ran across the room to Daniel's bed, taking Mercedes' place in holding Daniel down.

"Hermione, Ronald and Neville found him in the corridor. Neville found us, and Iris asked Francesca to get you immediately." Replied Mercedes in a rushed tone. "We cannot keep him still. He is breaking through all magical restraints, and his system has been pumped with sedatives, but nothing is taking."

"What is this curse?" hissed Ron between clenched teeth as he pressed down Daniel's knee.

"It's a blood curse." Announced Snape as he appeared from the store, carrying a vial in his hand. "I have seen something similar to this before. But by now all others have died from its effects. It blood becomes a poisonous substance, but transfigures the blood beside it into a substance like it. The poisons optimum temperature is far above that of body temperature, so along with being poisoned, he is being boiled from inside out. He should be dead. It is resistant to most magics as well, and can keep the body functioning long after it should have been put down if necessary."

"Why is Morgan still alive then?" questioned Mihel, his larger body holding down Daniel's upper body with an ease that none of the others had.

"I recognised some of the signs, so I managed to expel some of the initial poison that the curse caused. Almost as though I pumped his stomach..." She trailed off, her face filled with a mixture of shock and grief. No doubt some part of her blamed herself for what had happened. Maybe if she had read one more book. But Yuki knew that books were not a measure of how prepared someone was for real life situations. To have them thrust in her face so openly was no doubt shocking to her.

"Mihel." Said Yuki, getting the others attention. "You think you can keep him down? By any means necessary." Mihel caught his eyes, before nodding to the confusion of the majority of the others. Mercedes stepped back, before touching Ron and Neville's shoulders pulling them back enough to let go.

Yuki held his hands over Daniel's chest, while Mihel moved his hands to Daniel's head. The others around appeared confused, as Daniel's thrashing got even worse as they struggled to hold on. Mihel began to mumble to himself with his eyes closed, and Daniel stilled suddenly.

"What is he doing?" questioned Iris stepping towards the bed curiously.

"He is an animator." Stated Snape, his gaze following some unseen pattern on Daniel's body, no doubt spotting the tell tale signs of an animator forcing foreign magic into an object body, taking over it slowly. "This is dangerous."

"Can you think of an alternative? We needed to keep him still, long enough to give him potions, and to put him into stasis correct?" shot Yuki, who then began to press Daniel's chest, sending electric shocks from his fingers to keep his heart beating before he was put into stasis.

"I have control." Hissed Mihel through clenched teeth. "Quickly though. The curse is still here, and it is fighting my control."

Madam Pomfrey and Snape began to administer potions through syringes, while the nurse began to prepare a stasis charm in order to keep him in it. The spell enveloped Daniel's form, and automatically put him into stasis. This would keep him alive without his heart needing to be beat, allowing the potions to drain the poison from his system slowly. The curse would eventually lose power as the poison in his system decreased, until all the poison in his system was gone, and he would be cured. However, until that happened Daniel was effectively dead, as if his heart was beating then the poison would replicate throughout his system. This also meant that they couldn't find out who had done it.

"How long until it is all out of his system?" asked Mercedes, laying a hand on Yuki's arm to calm him. He knew without looking at himself that he would be a frightful sight to see. He wanted revenge for whoever did this, and nothing would stop him doing it.

"Three weeks." Replied Pomfrey, clearing up the area which had spilled potions on the floor. "We will have to keep him under stasis until we are certain that it is all out of his system."

"Does any of you have any idea who could have done this?" asked Snape, directing his question towards the five French students. Yuki shook his head immediately. Daniel, although he was a muggleborn, was well liked by everyone he met. He could not think of someone who would have a bad word to say against him. Any pureblood supremacist would be foolish to attempt to do anything against him either, simply because of the vengeance Yuki would conduct against them for the injury they could cause to his friend. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, did any of you see anything suspicious when you came upon Mr Morgan?"

"No sir, nothing." Answered Hermione immediately. "We were on our way to the Library. He was just there, in the corridor. It was one of the main ones too, so whoever did this must have known that someone would have found him."

"It was probably one of the Durmstrang lot." Hissed Ron, his arms crossed, his expression furious. "That's a dark curse if I ever saw one. With what is going on lately..."

"Yet, none of the Durmstrang would be stupid enough to make such a public move. They know that my family would get revenge for any injury caused to my friend. However, they must know that in three weeks time, we will know who it is that did this. They would want to come and finish the job. No offence Madam, but I would like to move Daniel somewhere else." Said Yuki to Pomfrey, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I have yet to inform the Headmaster and Madam Maxime about this. But as soon as I do, and I will have him cleared for a transfer. I agree that he needs to be put into a more secure place than what my ward can offer. How soon can you arrange a transfer?"

"Within the hour."

The nurse nodded her head, before clearing them from her Hospital as she went to notify the Headmaster, while Snape went to prepare more potions.

The students found themselves alone outside in the corridor. Yuki offered Mihel his hand, which dark skinned teen shook, before disappearing off into the corridors.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You saved his life." Said Yuki warmly to girl, who blushed in his presence and lowered her eyes. "He will owe you a life debt due to your actions, but should you need any help with employment or any such thing in later life, just send me an owl and it will be done." He bowed to her, before nodding his head at both Ron and Neville before walking away, allowing Mercedes to grab his arm like a lifeline allowing him to escort her along the corridor.

* * *

Almost three weeks later the day of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament dawned on everyone. To the Durmstrang students it meant that there was very few days left before they were freed from the enemy country, and many of whom got to go back to their families. Back to a country that was waging war with the rest of the world. To the friends of Daniel Morgan, it meant that in two days time, their friend could be awoken from his stasis, and the culprits for his attack could be apprehended.

The castle was ready and prepared for the task to begin, and as the early morning risers entered the Great Hall, they could see that it had been cleaned and shone with a brilliance that was only present on special occasions. Considering the number of guests who were expected in the castle that day, it was hardly surprising. As the morning continued to pass, the number of occupants in the great hall grew. Yuki sat with the other students of Beauxbatons, a feeling of excitement flowing through him. Not the kind of excitement that was associated with participating in the Third Task. It was the kind of excitement that happened due to the feeling of revenge that would soon be coursing through him. Daniel would be waking up the day after next. Meaning that he could get some answers, after three weeks of confusion.

"Mr Saint-Clair?" said a voice from behind, causing him to turn around, coming face to face with the visage of the Transfiguration Professor. "You are wanted in the Side Chamber. Come."

Yuki nodded his head to Mercedes and Alyssa who had joined them today. He followed the Professor to the side chamber, where to his surprise his mother and younger sister stood waiting for him. Around the room, he saw the three other champions being greeted by their families. His eyes focused on Alessandra, whose mother and younger sister seemed to be on edge in the room. No doubt, the British Ministry had welcomed them into the country, promising them safety during this conflict, in order to see the Viscountess in the Final Task. The fools.

"Rai!" squealed Sakura, enveloping him into a hug. He returned it with a smile, ignoring the stares that were focused on his back by the others in the room. No doubt they weren't expecting such a reaction to him. _"I am so excited. You better win, brother dear. I shall be most disappointed if you do not." _She said in rapid Japanese. Nariko chuckled from behind Sakura.

"Kaa-san." Greeted Yuki bending down and kissing his mother on the cheek, while taking the time to observe both his mother and younger sister. Nariko, in her bright, loosely fit kimono that caused her to stand out in any circumstance that she found herself in. While Sakura's pastel yellow and pink robes flowed around her, giving her the look of an innocent one. _"I trust you are well?"_

"_As well as I could be, with the circumstances." _She whispered, her eyes flicking quickly to where the Russian's stood. She quickly switched to English. "You father is due later on in the evening. He is currently in Germany, at Peace conferences with Count LeFette."

"I had no idea he was participating." Answered Yuki, a light frown on his face. He felt Sakura's arm tighten on his own, knowing that his younger sister was nervous for their father's life.

"He was not. It was a last minute request from the ICW. I am surprised that Albus is here currently, but I guess that this tournament can help in promoting international relations as best they can be at the moment." Stated Nariko, before a clearing of a throat had her turning around to face James and Lily Potter. Ivy stood to their side, looking uneasy.

"I don't believe that we have ever been formerly introduced. My name is James Potter, and this is my wife Lily. I just thought to say thank you for having invited Ivy over to your home at New Years. I believe that she enjoyed the experience into your society." Said James, his face grim as he spoke. He held out his hand for Nariko to shake, and she put her hand in his and shook it.

"I am Nariko Saint-Clair. This is my youngest, Sakura. It was no problem." Replied Nariko, her expression and voice pleasant. "She is a good friend of dear Neville, from that I believed that she would be able to enjoy the company found at the party. Besides, there is no better way to meet and greet certain Masters of their Trades, as they are all easily accessible at such places."

"Thank you, Madam." Said Lily, a smile on her face, her gaze flicking from the smaller woman to Yuki's tall and imposing presence. Yuki felt a strange tingle worm its way up his spine, at the thought of being so close to his birth mother. Her eyes seem to glaze over for second, as her own vibrant green eyes met his own bicoloured eyes. One of which was the exact same shade as her own.

"Should we head into the Great Hall?" asked Yuki, raising his eyebrow at his mother, who nodded his head at him. The three of them turned to go, allowing the Potters and the Russian contingency to proceed them into the hall. Yuki noted that an Auror followed them out as well, no doubt to keep an eye on them to make sure that they did not doing anything wrong. Before they themselves could exit, Lucius Malfoy stopped them.

"Marchioness Saint-Clair. It is a pleasure to see you once more." Drawled Lucius, as he approached the three of them, his eyes travelling over the three of them with interest.

"And I you, Lord Malfoy." Replied Nariko, her tone soft. "I trust that you and Lady Malfoy are well." She nodded her head at Narcissa, who was stood at Lucius' elbow like a statue. Her eyes taking everything in.

"I am well, but the task of advising the Minister during the current climate is getting to me I fear. Come now, where is the Marquis? I much desire to speak to him about some business." Stated Lucius, looking around as though to expect Adrian Saint-Clair to appear out of nowhere.

"My husband is busy. I believe that he is aiding the ICW, and should be hear later this evening. I am sure that any business the two of you had could wait until then." Answered Nariko, her eyes briefly meeting Yuki's in question. Yuki nodded ever so slightly, in answer of the unspoken question. Nariko then looked towards the silent Draco, who was watching what was happening with a keen eye. "I trust that you and my son shall keep the outcome of the Third Task as surprising as possible? For I do love a good surprise."

"I trust, my Lady, that the outcome to this task shall be the most surprising of all." Announced Lucius, before bowing, and exiting the room.

"_Whatever you and your father are up to regarding the Death Eaters, I hope that you are both being careful. They could turn on us very quickly. Your father needs to gain their trust as soon as possible, rather than committing to half-promises. Otherwise things will never go well." _Stated Nariko in rapid Japanese, as the three of them walked out into the Great Hall. Yuki agreed under his breath, just as Neville stood up to welcome Nariko to sit with them.

"Lady Nariko, Sakura, come sit with us." Said Neville brightly, gesturing to the empty seats at the end of the table. Nariko offered the Gryffindor a bright smile, before sitting next to him on the bench, Sakura sitting across from him. Yuki sighed, before sitting with them, noticing Mercedes getting up from the Ravenclaw table to come and sit with them. Alyssa was absent again.

"Neville! How have you been?" asked Sakura brightly, as she got herself from bread and jam.

"You only saw me a few months ago Sakura. Nothing much has changed since then!" answered Neville, offering the girl a smile.

"But so much has!" replied Sakura, her eyes wide. "Beauxbatons has been put on lock down, and I imagine that all schools on the continent have been as well. _Mon pere_ has been so busy, that I haven't been able to contact him for some time. _Ma mere _has only just been able to contact me, and I immediately agreed to leave with her to come here. The school is so quiet, almost as though everyone is waiting for a pin to drop. Here, however, it is more lively. I guess that this is the Tournament's effect."

"Yet, everyone here doesn't act like we are currently in a War do they?" said Neville blandly, causing Sakura to nod her head in agreement. The group of them continued to eat their breakfast, ignoring the curious looks they were receiving from around the hall.

* * *

Throughout the day, Yuki showed Nariko and a curious Sakura around Hogwarts. Sakura was particularly fascinated by the Lake and the Forest, causing much amusement for Yuki. No doubt if the young girl had attended Hogwarts over Beauxbatons, she would have caused many a headache for their parents. As late afternoon turned into the evening, the three of them entered the Great Hall once more, which was packed with students all excited for the conclusion of the Third Task. They settled themselves at the Ravenclaw table, the other Beauxbatons students were speaking to each other in rapid French, all of them speaking of Yuki, and how he was going to win. Yuki nodded to several people down the table, before focusing on Sakura when she tugged on his robes.

"I hope that you and _ma_ _mere_ haven't made a bet on the task. It would be most unfair if this were so." Said Sakura, quirking one of her eyebrows in question. "She told me that she bribed you into winning the first task. I hope that you win this one because you want to win, rather than for any other reason."

"I can safely assure you that I do desire to win." Replied Yuki, his eyes warm as he patted Sakura head, causing her to frown lightly at him.

"Good." Stated Sakura airily. "It would do you well to make yourself look good. You never know when you are going to need it." Sakura's eyes looked passed him, focusing on someone who was sitting further down the table. Yuki didn't have to look to know that she was looking at Iris. Her eyes moved back to meet Yuki's, before a pleasant smile crossed her face. _"You shouldn't be so against change in your life. You never know, you might enjoy it once in a while."_

"I can't help but think that now is an inappropriate time for things to happen."

Sakura's smile turned sad, as she nodded her head in agreement. Her attention was drawn to the door, as her eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

"Papa!" she said, loud enough to catch the attention of those closest to them. They turned around to look at the door, while others copied them. Yuki's eyes noted that most of those who turned around were purebloods, no doubt trying to get a good look at the head of the Saint-Clair family. "Mika!" The shout of their older sister's name had him turning around as well, just in time to see Sakura's petite figure slam into the taller figure of their older sister. He chuckled under his breath as Sakura put her hand in both Mika and their father's hands, and pulled them over to the Ravenclaw table. Yuki noted that most people, specifically the half-bloods and muggle-raised turned back to their food and friends. While the purebloods eyes remained fixed on the family of five.

By this time, Sakura had sat back at the table, making room for Mika to sit next to her, while Adrian had bent down to murmur something into Nariko's ear. She nodded her head, and he in turn walked over to the Slytherin table to speak with Lord Malfoy, while Yuki's eyes watched him go, before focusing on his older sister.

Mika Saint-Clair was a young woman almost twenty years old. She an inch or two shorter than Yuki himself, with a sharper face than Sakura, more angular with more of their father's aristocratic looks than their mother's eastern features. Her hair went well past her waist, held together in a tight braid. Her eyes were the same blue colour of their fathers, containing a sharp nature about them that represented her colder nature. She wore white robes in an eastern cut, they were of a rough and practical material. No doubt these were her miko robes, and she had probably come straight from Japan to England, no doubt as soon as possible.

"Brother, I trust that you have been keeping yourself out of trouble?" asked Mika, her tone cool.

"As well as I can be. The family treating you well?" replied Yuki questioningly, referring to their distant family in Japan from their mothers side. His mothers family were all as individual and quirky as Hoshi Nariko herself. Except, they themselves were not impressed with the family heir marrying someone who was in the media as much as Adrian Saint-Clair was. Thus, the three Saint-Clair children were treated with a tolerable pleasantness, but nothing more. Even though Mika was to be the next leader of the Hoshi family.

"Well enough. They seemed surprised at my command over magic. I guess they believed me to have trouble with it. Due to the _inbred nature_ of the Saint-Clair family." Murmured Mika, rolling her eyes towards the end of the statement. Yuki chuckled quietly, as the Hoshi Clan were infamous with their belief against the interbreeding that many Pureblood families went through in order to keep their blood pure. The Clan, although they had been told on numerous occasions that the Saint-Clair family had never intermarried but merely married into foreign families to keep the gene pool wide, still held onto this belief. Mika made her blue eyes sweep around them for a second, seeing Nariko in conversation with Mercedes and Sakura trying to help a Ravenclaw student speak to a Beauxbatons student, each of them could only speak their native tongue. _"Daniel is doing well. I brought him back with me, he is in the infirmary here. No one knows that he is there, except some of the guards." _She said in Japanese, referring to their father's guards. _"It took more energy than I expected to be able to expel the poison properly, rather than letting the potions do their work. You were right in saying that the potions would cause more harm than good. Leaving potion particles in his system, which is dangerous for any Potions Master. Just do well in this competition, don't think of him. He is safe. Then, tomorrow, you get your revenge. You will not be alone in it either."_

"_Thank you Mika. You calm me down." _

"_Not that you really need it, but thanks for the thought." _Answered Mika, before looking up at the Head Table a moment before the Headmaster stood up. Yuki distantly noted that his father appeared back at their table, and stood behind Nariko.

"May all the Champions please make their way down to the Quidditch Pitch. It is time for the Third Task." Announced Dumbledore, to the cheers of the students and visitors.

Yuki stood up to the cheering of the Beauxbatons students, giving his younger sister and mother a hug, while he took note of his father's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the imposing man's gaze, who looked down at him with an indescribable expression.

"_Whatever happens, you come back to your sisters and mother. Do not let them win."_ He whispered in quiet French, causing Yuki's eyes to widen slightly, before nodding his head. His father knew something, but didn't have the opportunity to tell him due to the observing eyes. Yuki then walked out of the Great Hall, noting the other Champions were only a little ahead. He quickly caught up with them as they followed the Tournament Officials towards the Quidditch Pitch. Behind, he heard people leaving the Great Hall and making their way towards the pitch. They were led into a tent, and left there alone.

Around them, the sounds of people making their way to the stands filled the silent tent, as each of the four champions was thinking too much about the upcoming Task to make conversations with the others. They were then asked to leave the tent, and preceded onto the Pitch, in an area clear from the maze where everyone could see them. As soon as the crowds saw them, the cheering began.

"_Welcome to the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament." _Came the voice of the announcer, a non-descript man who had replaced Bagman. _"The champions are to enter the maze that you can see before you. The task is simple, the first to get to the cup that is in the middle of the maze, is the winner. However, within the maze are a variety of obstacles that they must pass in order to reach the cup. The order in which the champions enters the maze has been decided based on how well they have done so far. So Mr Saint-Clair shall enter first. Then three minutes later, Miss Potter shall. Three minutes after that, Viscountess Porchaski will. Three minutes after that, Mr Malfoy shall enter the maze. So shall we begin?"_

The cheering only got louder, as Yuki was directed in front of the entrance of the maze. To the left, he noticed several Hogwarts Professors who looked as though they were security for the task, each of them patrolling around the edge of the maze. Mad-Eye Moody was watching the champions carefully with his magical eye, no doubt checking them for anything dangerous.

"Ready, Mr Saint-Clair?" asked an official. He nodded his head, and prepared for his run. The whistle blew, and he launched himself into the maze, sprinting down the pathways. He was soon hidden from sight, with ten foot high bushes surrounding him on all sides. He continued to run down the pathways, hearing the whistle blow again, and again, and again. He knew from this that nine minutes had passed since he had entered, now that all the champions were all in the maze. Thus the competition began.

* * *

Right, that is the end of chapter ten! The next chapter is due in two weeks time. Maybe before then (considering how much of it has been typed out).

Please review and give your comments!

Note: The is a link to the score for this fic on my profile. Go see and enjoy it.

On a side note, I was asked who would have won the Duelling Competition. It would have been Alessandra and Yuki in the final, and Yuki letting Alessandra win. Hermione would have also won against Draco.

Anyhow

Please review.

Love Morrigu-chan x


End file.
